Taser Queen
by dougouden
Summary: Taser un dieu ? Check! Faire face à un robot destructeur de l'espace et des Elfs Noirs? Check! Devenir l'assistante de Secret Agent Men voleur de iPod? Check! Tombé enceinte d'un Avengers sans le savoir? Check! Oui,moi Darcy Lewis peut gérer!
1. Chapter 1

Si j'étais doué pour une chose (en dehors de taser des dieux nordiques et les pop tart) c'était les décisions stupides et spontanées. Non, je ne pouvais pas me cacher derrière l'excuse d'une enfance malheureuse et des questions de papa parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Non, j'avais eu une enfance tout à fait normale avec un papa et une maman (deux petites sœurs et un petit frère qu'on aimait torturer mais ça on en parle pas). Donc j'étais doué pour les décisions stupides et spontanées, ce qui m'a amené à changer 2 fois de cursus et un stage que personne ne voulait dans une petite ville du Nouveaux Mexique pour une astrophysicienne que personne ne prenait au sérieux. Jane était cool et en peu de temps elle est devenue la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue (j'étais l'ainée des enfants Lewis) même si je ne comprenais pas la moitié du charabia que Jane et Erik parlé.

Thor est tombée du ciel, littéralement et c'est pris le camion, littéralement aussi, deux fois ! Ensuite les voyous bottés et culottés ont débarqué avec un Super Agent Men voleur de IPod constipé des émotions et non, je n'ai pas lorgné le cul des lesdites voyous botté et culotté. Ensuite l'enfer s'est déchainé…ou plutôt un robot destructeur extraterrestre envoyé par le frère jaloux et malveillant pour se venger d'un sentiment d'infériorité sur Thor et la Terre par la même occasion. Ils ne font rien à moitié sur Asgard !

Quoi qu'il en soit Thor est parti avec ses amis bad-ass (Lady Sif) et charmant (Fandral) et n'est pas revenu. Jane a pleuré sur mon épaule et Erik lui a frotté le dos, après deux jours des crises de sanglots j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de téquila. Je suis une bonne amie mais j'étais l'amie avec qui on fait la fête et avec qui on rigole. Je suis OK pour qu'on pleure sur mon épaule et écouté tous les problèmes de cœur mais il ne fallait pas attendre des conseils pertinents qui ont un sens.

Je pouvais comprendre Jane, Thor était ultra-chaud, si chaud qu'on pouvait faire fondre un glaçon sur ses abdos et oui j'avais maté son corps de tueur mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils s'aimaient, eh bien je trouvais bizarre qu'on puisse tomber amoureux en moins d'une semaine mais qui étais-je pour juger ? J'étais juste l'étudiante en science politique/stagiaire non rémunérait.

Donc la crise de larmes m'avait amené dans ce bar miteux parce que c'était le seul qui a survécu à la colère d'un dieu en colère (Loki), ce qui nous amène à la décision stupide et spontanée. Je n'avais absolument aucun doute sur les intentions du beau mec assis à côté de moi et je savais exactement quel effet je faisais. Il n'était pas aussi bien golée que Thor mais en même temps le mec était un dieu. L'homme à côté de moi était grand mais pas trop grand et avait les bras et les épaules les plus étonnants qui soient. Tout en muscles, pas des muscles travaillaient sur les barres de sport, non, des vrais muscles fruit d'un travail en extérieur. En gros je me demandais pourquoi ce type se donner la peine de mettre un t-shirt.

Oh ! Il était beau, yeux bleus, les cheveux en pétard blond sales, et surtout il dégager un sex appel de malade. Après plusieurs téquilas dont certains payer par joli bras, on s'est retrouvé à l'arrière de la camionnette qui avait renversé deux fois Thor. Et par Thor c'était la plus belle baise de ma courte vie.

Je ne savais pas son nom et il n'avait pas demandé le mien. Je savais juste qu'il était plus vieux que moi et qu'il avait des cicatrices. Celle que j'avais vue sur son dos m'avait fait mal au cœur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de les avoirs et aucun enfant ne mériter cela.

Il avait été plutôt galant, il avait des manières mais avec le recule je pense plutôt qu'il avait compris que c'était la première fois que je couchais avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas et il a essayé d'être gentil.

Lorsqu'on parle des décision stupide et spontané, il ne faut pas oublié les conséquences. Et les miennes, eh bien...

J'ai été stupide, je l'avoue sans honte. J'avais trop d'adrénaline et d'alcool dans le sang. Dans toute la folie du moment je n'avais pas vu que le préservatif avait craqué. Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais oublié deux pilules de ma plaquette. Je ne l'avais pas compris quand cet homme aux bras les plus sexy que j'ai vu ai disparu dans la nuit après m'avoir raccompagné au laboratoire.

Non je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé. C'est Jane qui la vue. Erik c'était fait enrouler par le SHIELD pour un projet top secret du coup ce n'était qu'elle et moi seulement. J'avais ma tête sur le trône, la gorge brulée et l'estomac tordu à force de vomir.

\- Tiens, elle m'avait tendu une bouteille d'eau et trois tests de grossesse.

Un seul aurait suffi à confirmer le diagnostic que je redouter mais j'ai fait pipi sur les trois et il y avait deux barres sur chacun. Les deux minutes les plus longues de ma vie.

J'étais enceinte.

La vie m'avait giflé pour ma témérité. Et quelle gifle !

Je suis encore étonné d'avoir réussi à garder assez d'eau pour pisser sur trois tests. Mes nausées étaient une chienne.

\- Tu peux avorter ou le faire adopter, elle m'a dit gentiment.

Je pouvais et j'ai essayé. Jane m'avait accompagné à la clinique sans jamais me juger, moi ou mes décisions, elle avait pris le rôle de grande sœur à cœur.

Qu'avait dit maman avant que je parte pour Culver ? Ah oui « revient nous avec t'es quatre membres attacher et pas de bébé » papa avait trouvé la vanne hilarant mais maman ne l'était pas. Elle et moi nous étions des ados sauvages.

Phil mon père, pas Coulson, n'avait pas du tout rit quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il allait être grand-père. Je l'ai entendu faire une attaque de panique de l'autre côté du combiné, mon petit frère Luke était mort de rire.

Je ne pouvais pas avorter. Comment aurais-je pus ? Et puisque je le gardais, il était ma responsabilité.

J'étais enceinte et j'étais terrifiée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde assisse dans ce couloir. Je ne pouvais pas. Je l'aimais déjà ce petit asticot dans mon ventre.

Il n'y a aucun sentiment pour décrire la frayeur de découvrir que vous attendez l'enfant d'un homme que vous n'avez vu qu'une seule fois à 22 ans. Mais pourtant ma famille on étaient là pour moi et on aimaient mon bébé des qu'ils l'ont pris dans les bras. Je suis chanceuse parce qu'on à beaucoup moins peur quand votre maman et votre papa vous tienne la main.

* * *

\- Je l'adore mais fait le arrêter de pleurer _s'il te plait_ , me supplie Jane.

Je regarde autour de moi, ah oui elle n'est pas la seule à être dérangé par mon fils. Il y a des râles et des soupires. Je me détache et vais dans les toilettes pour calmer mon monstre de bébé. Mon père dit qu'il lui ressemble, il en va de même pour mon grand-père et toute personne de ma famille. Une belle illusion parce qu'il est le portrait cracher de son père. Il n'avait rien pris à la famille Lewis. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir mis au monde un mini …heu son père. Ouai je n'ai pas hâte qu'il soit en âge de me poser des questions.

\- Chut mon bébé, chut, je sais les avions sont chiants mais on est bientôt arrivé, je dis à mon fils.

Bien entendu du haut de ses sept mois, il ne comprend pas. Et il cris plus fort.

\- Allons, comment il fait grand –père pour te calmer, hein ? Pourquoi tu es toujours gentil avec lui et pas avec moi ? Je lui frottais le dos, regard le voleur de iPod, je t'en ai déjà parlé, il m'a offert un poste au SHIELD, je vais avoir un grand travail, être une maman que tu pourras être fière, nous offrir une belle vie, parce qu'on ne peut pas toujours compter sur Papi et Mamie. Tu vas voir, on va être bien avec Tata Jane, Tonton Thor maintenant qu'il est revenu, je te le promets. Juste oublie les premiers mois, tu sais où tu pleurais et je pleurai avec toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ta maman est une femme faible.

Il s'est endormi sur ma poitrine, eh bien s'est un mec et tous les mecs adorent mes seins. Son père particulièrement.

\- C'est à cause de l'altitude, dis doucement Jane pour ne pas le réveiller. Ça va ?

\- Ouai, je suis à peine diplômé de Culver, je suis engagé par une organisation de super-héros et j'ai le fils le plus mignon du monde. Tout baigne !

\- T'as l'air claqué Darcy, depuis quand t'as pas dormi ?

\- Hier, monsieur à fait une poussée de fièvre et j'ai eu ultra –peur alors je l'ai surveillé toute la nuit.

C'est vrai, je me suis rongeait les sangs toute la nuit avec le téléphone en main entrain de harcelé ma mère pour des conseils.

Elle me tapote doucement la cuisse en reniflant de rire. Mon fils peut avoir de sacré poumon mais je l'aime tellement que mon cœur pourrait exploser d'amour. Grace à lui j'ai des objectifs et je veux me surpasser pour être digne de lui.

Un nouveau départ pour une bonne vie pour mon fils et moi, pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Voilà ce qu'était ce travail.

J'aurais dû mieux savoir. Un nouveau départ ? Le passer vous colle comme des mouches à la merde et moi je l'ai retrouvé entre les murs du SHIELD.


	2. Chapitre 2 chez nous

\- Lady Darcy ! S'écrit Thor une fois qu'il a lâché Jane, ma foudre sœur comment vas-tu ? Et mon neveu ?

Il n'attend pas de réponse et s'élance en deux grandes enjambés pour me plaquer mon fils et moi contre son torse. Il y a une ou deux choses à savoir sur Thor. Il ne connait pas le concept de discrétion, il croit que tout le monde est sourd, donc tout le complexe du nouveau SHIELD est au courant de notre arrivée. Par la même occasion il a réveillé mon fils qui se met immédiatement à hurler pour protester contre le câlin.

\- Oh il sera un grand guerrier ! Il dit avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord grand gars, comment tu vois ça ? Je demande en essayant de calmer mon garçon, je sens des regards hostiles de la part d'espion/assassin/agent pour avoir troublé leurs paix.

\- C'est simple les grands guerriers hurle pour effrayer leurs ennemis avant un combat, et tu lui as donné le nom d'un grand héros Midgardien ! Je le vois en lui !

Mouai, je ne suis pas convaincu. Mon fils hurle 70% de son temps et le fait que je l'ai nommé Arthur ne veut rien dire. Arthur hoquette d'un air dramatique puis se recale contre mon cou en envoyant au passage un regard noir au grand dadais qui à oser déranger son sommeil avec un "bah-da" bien senti.

\- Lady Darcy, si des mâles se permettent d'être irrespectueux envers toi et mon neveu, sache que je les tuerai pour défendre ton honneur, il dit très sérieusement avec ses deux grandes mains sur mes épaules.

\- Merci mais tu sais j'ai un taser ! J'ai rétorque avec légèreté en frottant le dos de mon fils, ça le calme.

\- Je sais ! Il dit très fort et enthousiaste en faisant sursauter Arthur qui gémit. Il est très fier que je l'ai taser.

Thor s'est autoproclamé mon grand frère et l'oncle d'Arthur, qu'il adore. Il prend très au sérieux son rôle et donc dans sa vision Asgardienne ? Grand frère ? Il pense qu'il est de son devoir de protéger mon fils, moi et mon honneur qui a disparu quand j'avais 17 ans. Quand il est revenu pour la deuxième fois et pour de bon il y a eu une très grande tempête sur Londres lorsqu'il a découvert qu'un homme m'avait laissé avec un enfant. Il a juré haut et fort que lorsqu'il mettrait les mains sur le scélérat il l'aplatira avec Meow-Meow. Le fait que c'était juste une nuit ne change rien. Ah les mecs !

Sans me demander mon avis Thor prend mon petit monstre et sautille en me montrant où est mon appartement avec Arthur qui proteste en hurlant à plein poumon contre son tonton Thor. Le SHIELD m'a très gentiment proposé de me fournir un logement dans la grande chose immonde qu'est mon lieu de travail le temps que je me trouve autre chose. Thor et Jane avaient protesté en me disant que je pouvais rester avec eux à la tour de Sark où très souvent des laboratoires explosent qui peut conduire à un Hulk en colère et qui est très souvent le lieu de rencontre entre les supers-héros et les supers-méchants qui peuvent conduire à un Hulk en colère. Il y a aussi simplement Tony Stark, ce qui est une raison amplement suffisant pour refusait, même Thor n'a rien eu à dire contre cela.

\- Je crois que mon fils n'aime pas beaucoup ton petit ami, je dis.

\- Ton fils n'aime pas tout ce qui n'a pas de nichon, répond calmement Jane.

Je n'ai rien à dire. Arthur ne supporte pas les hommes, mon père et mon frère sont la seule exception peut-être parce qu'ils ont la même mentalité. Dès qu'un homme le prend ou lui parle il se met à pleurer mais quand c'est une femme…

Je prends mon fils qui est devenu très rouges des bras de Thor qui fait une moue déçût. Mon bébé se calme immédiatement en reniflant et en babillant des plaintes.

\- Regarde mon chéri, on est chez nous, je dis doucement en ouvrant la porte.

\- Heu Darcy, tu as besoin de nous ? Demande Jane.

\- Aller tester l'insonorisation de Stark, je lève le pouce pour montrer que c'est OK.

Thor bondit en avant en tirant Jane par le bras. Il a hâte de fêté leurs retrouvailles, rien que pour ça je suis contente de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation.

L'endroit est propre et petit. Thor a gentiment posé mes meubles (le canapé, le lit d'Arthur et le mien) dans les pièces qu'il faut en me laissant le soin de les placers et nos affaires sont déjà là. C'est cool.

C'est chez nous.

Arthur rit pour montrer son approbation.

* * *

Pour une organisation humanitaire/ paramilitaire ils ne savent pas faire un plan ! Je tourne en rond depuis 30 minutes, à chaque fois que je prends un virage je me retrouve toujours au même endroit. Agent Secret Man ma donnée deux jours pour m'installer et je cherche la crèche pour ne pas être en retard demain. J'ai utilisé le temps impartit pour acheter ce qui me manque et ranger comme il faut. Pas facile avec un bébé. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment maman à fait avec nous.

Il y a un gros bada boum et les murs trembles. Oh par Thor ! Je m'accroupis par terre en serrant fort Arthur en le protégeant avec mon corps.

\- Ça va aller ! Ça va aller ! Je dis à mon fils. Tonton Thor va nous sauver !

J'aurais dû savoir, le SHIELD ! Quelle bonne blague. Les monstres nous attaques et mon bébé va finir en casse-croûte pour une invention folle d'un savent fou. Je suis une mère indigne d'avoir emmené mon petit garçon ici, aux milieux de ninja, d'assassin, et d'expérience de laboratoire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment d'oublier mon taser à l'appartement ! Oh par Thor…

\- Eh mademoiselle ça va ?

\- Mange-moi mais laisse mon bébé ! Je crie en serrant Arthur qui pleure.

\- D'accord… ne vous inquiétez pas, dis une voix douce en hésitant.

\- Oh ! Je relève la tête et je vois une très jolie rousse.

Je regarde autour de moi et il n'y a pas de monstre ou d'extra-terrestre ou une quelconque créature diabolique. Je me relève doucement en détaillant la tête rouge…elle sexy comme l'enfer. Wouah ! C'est la Veuve Noire. Elle est…Elle est…

\- Il n'y a pas d'attaque, c'est juste une conduite d'eau qui à claquer à cause de Clint, elle explique.

\- Une conduite d'eau ? Je demande hébété en embrassant mon bébé en lui frottant le dos.

\- Vous êtes la nouvelle assistante de Coulson ?

Evidemment elle sait qui je suis ! Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de nouvelle dans le coin.

Je hoche la tête en cherchant le doudou bizarre que ma sœur a cousu dans le sac à langer. Elle a dû avoir pitié de moi parce qu'elle tient le sac pour me faciliter la chose. Arthur prend le tissu immédiatement et se calme en inspirant profondément.

\- Merci, elle hoche la tête d'un coup sec. Comment une conduite d'eau peut claquer ? Je demande.

J'ai une bonne imagination mais ces machins sont solides surtout au SHIELD. L'ensemble du bâtiment est une forteresse !

\- Il faut demander à Clint, pas à moi, elle souffle visiblement exaspéré par cet homme.

\- Clint ? Arthur fait des bulles dans son doudou, et l'autre femme le regarde avec tendresse.

\- Agent Barton ou Œil de Faucon. Pardon, mais il est vraiment mignon votre bébé, il a quel âge ?

\- Sept mois, je souris, elle fait un signe de s'approcher et je le cale pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir. Il s'appelle Arthur.

Qui aurait pensé que la Veuve Noire était gaga des bébés ? Arthur la regarde avec de grands yeux. Si elle avait été un mec il aurait hurlé. Comptez sur lui pour faire le beau devant une belle femme.

Œil de Faucon est le seul Avengers dont le visage n'est pas paru dans les médias ni dans les fichiers divulguer par la femme en face de moi. On pourrait passer devant lui qu'on ne serait pas que c'est lui. Quand j'ai piraté les images de l'invasion de New York l'année dernière il était juste une forme au loin qui ce jeté du haut d'un building. Il a des couilles le mec !

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me montrer où est la crèche s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui, bien ahhh, elle grimace quand Arthur lui chope une mèche de cheveux et tire dessus en gazouillant joyeusement.

\- Non ! Petit monstre ! Je démêle doucement les cheveux, cette dame a sauvé le monde ! J'informe mon garçon qui rit pour montrer qu'il comprend. Je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, elle rit.

Je suis plutôt soulagé qu'elle en rit, je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse faire du mal à un bébé, mais elle en reste pas moins terrifiante. Elle est probablement le plus grand ninja/assassin/ espion du monde capable de tuer quelqu'un en un clin d'œil avec une cuillère à café en 17 façons différentes.

Elle regarde Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à le placer !

\- C'est la première fois qu'on vous voit madame.

\- Appelle-moi Natasha, elle dit en le fixant.

\- Darcy Lewis, je me présente, les bébés se ressemblent.

\- Non, non j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage, bah ça me reviendra ! Viens la crèche c'est par là.

Je suis septique mais ne dis rien. Oh par Thor je tape la discute avec la Veuve Noire !


	3. Chapitre 3 Travail me voilà

\- Chut mon fils, papa est là maintenant, il chuchote.

Je l'entends parler à Arthur, depuis cette nuit au bar je n'avais plus jamais entendu sa voix. Je ne pensais plus jamais l'entendre à nouveau. Je me précipite dans la chambre et le vois. Il est là. Il est exactement comme je m'en souviens. Ses cheveux blonds sales en pagaille et ses yeux bleus, il est toujours aussi beau. Et il a Arthur dans ses magnifiques bras.

Comment il nous a trouvés ? Comment il sait pour Arthur ? Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom ou donner son téléphone. Il a mon… non notre fils dans ses bras.

Arthur pleure à plein poumon, il ne connait pas cet homme et comme tout enfant il ressent toute l'animosité dans la pièce. Comment il est rentré ici ? J'étais dans la cuisine je l'aurais vu, j'ai fermé la porte à clef.

\- Bonsoir Darcy, il dit avec son sourire arrogant en secouant Arthur.

Il n'aime pas qu'on le secoue, il préfère qu'on lui frotte le dos. Comment il sait qui je suis ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je commence à sentir la crise de panique arrivée.

\- R...rend-le-moi, je dis doucement en avançant, les bras tendue et il recule.

\- C'est mon fils, il énonce en le regardant tendrement.

\- Non, c'est le mien, je pleure.

Il secoue lentement la tête, me pousse d'un bras et sors de la chambre. Je le suis et … il a disparu. Il a disparu avec mon fils. Je cours dans le couloir, il n'y est pas. Il n'y est pas !

\- Au secoure, au secoure, je hurle et j'entends mon bébé pleurait, personne ne vient.

Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?

Je cours, je frappe à toutes les portes mais personnes ne réponds. Arthur pleure et je n'arrive pas à le trouvais. Les couloirs sont devenus un labyrinthe, s'étirant à l'infini. Oh par Thor.

\- Arthur ! Arthur, je hurle.

Il y a quelqu'un qui cogne à la porte. Pourquoi quelqu'un cogne à la porte ? Il n'y a…

Et je me réveille. Oh par Thor ! Quel cauchemar ! Je suis en sueur et fébrile, Arthur qui pleure dans son berceau à côté de mon lit. Il est là ! C'était un cauchemar, juste un maudit cauchemar. Je regard l'heure 6 h 30. C'est déjà le matin.

\- Darcy ouvre la porte ou je la défonce ! Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte, ça c'est la réalité.

\- Je heu j'arrive, je crie.

Je prends Arthur qui pleure, le sert contre moi en l'embrassant. Je lui remets son doudou et vais ouvrir la porte. Pour trouver…

\- Natasha ? Qu'est-ce… ?

Elle rentre dans l'appartement avec une expression féroce et regard autour d'elle a la recherche d'un ennemi. Puis elle se place devant moi en nous inspectant Arthur et moi pour voir si nous allons bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je demande. On est attaqué ?

\- C'est à toi de me dire ce qui ce passe, je t'ai entendu hurler de l'autre côté du couloir. Vous allez bien ?

\- On va bien, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je dis un peu hébété.

Elle cligne des yeux en me regardant de bas en haut. Elle est en survêtement et en sueur. Même dans cette tenue elle est canon. C'est injuste !

\- Un cauchemar ? C'est tout ? Je hoche la tête en calmant _mon_ fils. Ça devait être un sacré cauchemar. J'étais en train de faire mon jogging et je t'ai entendu appeler de l'aide.

\- Je suis désolé, heu tu veux un café d'excuse ? Comment lui expliquer que j'ai eu bien plus peur que les deux fois que l'enfer ses déchaîner ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, elle dit un peu surprise.

Je lui montre le chemin vers la cuisine, pose Arthur dans sa chaise haute et nous prépare le petit déjeuné. Natasha s'assied en silence et elle a l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Natasha fait comme cher toi et sers-toi dans le frigo si quelque chose te plait, je propose en faisant le biberon.

\- Merci, elle dit mais ne bouge pas. Stresser pour le premier jour de travail ?

\- Oui, un peu, en fait j'ai plus peur de laisser mon fils à la crèche et de le retrouver en costume trois-pièces et lunette de soleil.

Elle éclate de rire surement en imaginant la scène. Je donne le biberon à Arthur et un gâteau boutoir qu'il s'empare. Moi je frémis en pensant à Arthur en mini-Coulson. Mon père aurait une attaque lui qui pense que son petit-fils a son humour.

Faire rire la Veuve noire ? Check !

Puis il crache la bouilli qu'il a gardé dans sa bouche sur elle.

* * *

Honnêtement j'avais de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur ! Il y a trois bébés et un enfant en bas âge dans la crèche dont un est celui de la gardienne. Les sacs à langer sont comme on s'attend à voir d'une maman assassin/espion/agent, noir. Le mien est parsemé de couleur et d'animaux de la savane. Je me sens mise à l'écart avant même de commencer de travailler.

Le boulot n'est pas aussi stressant que je le pensais mais je crois qu'après avoir travaillé avec Jane, plus rien ne peut me surprendre. Combien de nuit on a passée ensemble à lire encore et toujours le même graphique pour voir une variable entre les calculs ? Il ne faut pas oublier les situations « Thor » ! J'ai dû gérer deux scientifiques sans sommeil depuis trois jours dopé à la caféine près à faire la houmba au milieu du désert donc des agents capable de me tuer les yeux fermé ? Je peux le faire sans problème. C'est le gène Lewis (comme dit papa « on est génialissime »)

\- Lewis vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser du sénateur ? Demande Super Agent Men voleur d'iPod constipait des émotions.

\- Non je n'ai pas liquidé le sénateur, mais j'ai menacé d'envoyer à sa femme des photos avec sa maîtresse s'il n'arrêtait pas d'obstruer la ligne.

Il me regard longuement puis hoche la tête sans bouger un seul muscle de son visage. Je me demande s'il arrive à garder cette expression en changeant la couche de mon fils. Là encore je pense qu'il le regardera vers le bas en le convaincant de ne pas chier par télépathie.

\- Vous pouvez aller déjeuner.

\- D'accord, heu, j'ai tapé les rapports et classer les plaintes de destructions d'Hulk par pertinence, je l'informe prêt à bondir pour chercher Arthur, et aussi celle qui sont pour les dommages fait par l'agent Barton.

L'agent Barton a mis pas mal d'agent/assassin/ espion en colère. J'ai reçues une trentaine de plaintes pour des appartements inondé. Le mien est au troisième étage. Niark niark. En tout cas j'en connais un qui devrais faire attention à ses fesses.

\- Déjà ? Il demande en montrant enfin un sentiment ! Papa à raison c'est le gène Lewis !

Je hoche la tête et vais chercher mon fils en courant. Mon bébé me voilà ! Sauf que je me prends un mur qui n'était pas là ce matin ! Non ce n'est pas un mur, juste une très belle et très chaude poitrine d'homme. Je lève les yeux et vois…

Capitaine América !

Il est encore plus beau en vrai ! Oh par Thor, je veux manger du chocolat fondu sur ses abdos sortit tout droit de mes fantasmes les plus secrets. Je suis sûr que ses joues sont aussi douces que les fesses d'Arthur.

\- Vous allez bien, madame ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas vu le mur, le heu vous, je me rattrape in extremis en priant n'importe quels dieux pour qu'il ne l'a pas entendu.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il demande avec une mine inquiète.

\- Je faisais semblant de me marier avec vous quand j'étais petite, et je gifle immédiatement mes mains sur ma bouche.

Le pauvre il a l'air mortifié, il rougit de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses cheveux en passant par son cou. Il se gratte son cou en regardant partout sauf moi.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Pardon, on peut faire semblant que je ne l'ai jamais dit, il hoche la tête soulagée, Darcy Lewis.

\- Steve Rogers madame, il dit en serrant ma main.

\- Je dois y aller, je fais un pas de côté et il en fait de même en faisant en sorte de ne pas regarder mes seins.

\- Oh pardon, et il s'écarte.

\- Steve, je l'appelle en me retournant, mes yeux sont plus hauts.

Je l'entends s'étouffer et je ris. Je peux sentir d'ici la chaleur de son visage.

Faire rougir Capitaine América ? Check !

Je prends mon bébé de la crèche qu est comme je l'ai laissé et m'installe dans la salle de pause pour manger mon sandwich près de mon bureau qui est situé à l'extérieur de celui de Coulson. Je dis cela pour expliquer le fait qu'il est actuellement en train de regarder mon fils comme une arme nucléaire prête à exploser. Je plisse les yeux en grognant pour défendre mon bébé contre des ondes négatives. J'ai lu quelque part que c'était mauvais pour lui. Il détourne les yeux rapidement. C'est ma pause j'ai le droit de l'emmener ici! S'il a quelque chose à dire je connait un avocat aveugle qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

\- Oh on a besoin de te changer la couche ! Je dis en sentant la mauvaise odeur à mon fil qui rit dans son doudou.

Je l'allonge sur le comptoir avec une serviette et j'entends un raclement mais je ne veux vraiment pas me retourner même avec les deux mains sur Arthur parce qu'il est à un âge où il bouge comme un beau diable.

\- Agent Barton, entrez, j'entends Coulson l'appeler.

Oh un autre Avengers ! Zut! Il y a des bruits de bottes et quand je me retourne avec Arthur propre, après avoir mis sa couche dans un sac pour trouver la porte et les stores du bureau de mon boss sont fermés.

Merde j'aurais vraiment voulu voir à quoi ressemble le célèbre Clint Barton !


	4. Chapitre 4 Oh par Thor !

La première fois que j'ai pris Arthur dans les bras j'étais bien plus terrifié que le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'étais épuisé, en sueur, à peine assez consciente pour pouvoir regarder l'enfant que l'infirmière avait mis dans mes bras. On dit que l'amour éclate comme un feu d'artifice quand on prend son bébé nouveau-né pour la première fois. Il n'y a rien de plus faux et de plus vrai. Je l'ai aimé bien avant d'accoucher, bien avant de le voir mais ce jour-là le sentiment dominant que j'ai ressenti était la terreur.

Je n'osai pas cligner des yeux de peur de l'abimé ou de faire de moi une mère indigne à ses yeux. Ma mère avait ri doucement en m'embrassant le front et en me disant que tout irait bien. Papa m'avait juste regardé avec cette lueur dans ses yeux qui me disait de ne pas trop y compter. Ils avaient raison tous les deux. Tout est allé de travers et en même temps tout aller bien. Je pleurais avec Arthur certaine nuit parce que je n'arrivais pas à le calmer et parfois je riais avec lui.

Sans ma grand-mère maternelle je n'aurais jamais réussi à terminer mes études. Elle est venue s'installer avec moi dans un petit appartement près de Culver pour le garder. « Tu dois utiliser cette erreur pour en faire la plus grande chance de ta vie » avait-elle dit. Je l'ai déjà dit j'ai été chanceuse, d'autres filles ne l'ont pas été.

Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, pas bleu Lewis mais bleu comme son père et j'avais l'impression qu'il me disait « ne me laisse pas » et…et je l'aimais. Comment aurais-je pu le laisser ?

Arthur est devenu ma plus grande motivation pour me surpasser. La chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde.

\- Mon fils a disparu ! Je hurle en poussant Jane du lit à coup de pied.

\- Qui ? Elle demande encore endormie.

\- Arthur, tu sais le bébé que je tiens toujours dans mes bras, ton meilleur ami ! Celui que tu as utilisé comme excuse pour échapper à Thor hier soir !

\- Oh mon Dieu, il a disparu ? Elle hurle.

On sort de l'appartement sans s'habiller et cours dans tout le complexe comme des possédés. Mon pire cauchemar vient de se réaliser ! Mon enfant a disparu ! Mon enfant a disparu ! Où est Thor quand on besoin de lui ? Je commence à pleurer hystériquement en tremblant. Mon cœur tombe dans mon estomac, je commence à imaginer tous les pires scénarios. On la vendue aux chinois, à la mafia des organes ou acheté au marché noir, Arthur est tellement beau qu'il a dû rapporter une fortune.

\- Darcy ça va aller ! On est au SHIELD personne n'oserait prendre ton fils, personne n'oserait prendre le neveu de Thor !

\- Mais il a était pris ! Je crie et pleure.

\- Chut, elle dit.

\- Quoi chut ? Mon fils a disparu !

\- Ecoute, elle claque.

J'entends des sons caractéristiques. Ce sont les pleurs d'Arthur ! Je n'avais jamais pensé être heureuse d'entendre mon fils pleurer. Le plus beau son au monde. Je me relève du sol dont je n'ai même pas le souvenir t'être tombé et cours avec Jane dans la direction des sons en se prenant au passage des regards ahuris des agents et autres joyeusetés du SHIELD. Ça vient du réfectoire ! Je ne me pose même pas de question et accélère.

Et je m'arrête net devant ce que je vois. Sans penser je tire Jane en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour nous cacher derrière une des portes du réfectoire.

Mon cœur c'est arrêter. Il a juste arrêté de faire boum-boum. Oh….oh la vache! Oh par Thor! Oh par Heimdall et toutes divinités Asgardienne! Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment il peut être là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Darcy ça va ? Je vais aller chercher de l'aide ! Dis Jane toujours accroupie à côté de moi.

\- Non, non, je la tire en la gardant au sol. Reste comme ça, s'il te plait.

Je me relève doucement et discrètement pour regarder par la vitre de la porte. Oh misère je n'ai pas halluciné. Je me gifle, aie, l'image est toujours là mais Arthur ne pleure plus, il rit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Oh….est-ce qu'il sait ? Non, si c'était le cas, Thor l'aurait aplati avec Meow-Meow comme il a juré de le faire en le retrouvant. Et il est vivant et en bonne santé. Ce qui veut dire en toute logique qu'il ne sait rien. Mais oui, il ne sait rien, d'où est-ce qu'il va savoir ? Je regarde à nouveau et… Oh merde il a l'uniforme du SHIELD, oh par Thor il a l'uniforme du SHIELD ! Il travaille ici !

\- Darcy tu commences à me faire peur.

\- Tu veux bien aller chercher Arthur et me retrouver à l'appartement ? Ne pose pas de question, je demande avec une voix très étonnamment calme.

\- Darcy…

 _\- S'il te plait !_ Je grogne.

Elle hoche la tête en soufflant et je retourne chez moi en faisant attention que personne (la personne) ne m'est vue.

Je suis censé faire quoi ? Oh par Thor, quoi ?

La chose la plus logique était de rentrer dans ce réfectoire, de dire la vérité et laissé Thor défendre mon « honneur ». Oui, c'est la chose la plus logique à faire mais… quand est-ce que j'ai brillé pour ma logique. Non, je fais ce que pourquoi je suis doué. Prendre une décision stupide et spontanée. En plus, il a dû m'oublier avec le temps. Ça fait quoi ? 16 mois ? Oui il a dû m'oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Le complexe est géant et je vais me trouver un appartement pas loin, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Il ne sera jamais. Non, jamais.

Oh merde et s'il le sait ?

Et si….

\- Et voilà, regarde qui est là ? Dit Jane en rentrant avec Arthur dans les bras qui rit dès qu'il me voit.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Je le prends en le serrant.

\- Darcy qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demande Jane.

\- J'étais en petite tenue et je ne voulais pas que la moitié du SHIELD me voie, j'élude.

\- Tu me mens ! Il crache et je secoue la tête, si tu me mens.

\- Non ! Je dis mais je fais oui de la tête.

\- Merde Darcy ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, et elle fait la moue.

\- Jure sur les deux marteaux de Thor, sur son corps de tueur et la tête d'Odin que tu ne diras rien à personne ! Pas même à ta sexe machine de petit ami.

\- Darcy…Je soulève les sourcils, d'accord je ne dis rien à personnes. Je le jure sur les deux marteaux de Thor, sur son corps de tueur et la tête d'Odin! Voilà c'est bon ?

\- LepèredArthurétaitlàbas, je dis tout vite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le père d'Arthur était là-bas, je répète d'une petite voix.

\- Oh … tu es…tu es sûr ? Je hoche la tête. Oh la vache ! C'est…

Mon téléphone sonne et je vais le chercher. Il est dans la cuisine juste à côté d'un mot de Thor qui à écrit avec sa très grande et très irrégulière écriture qu'il a pris son neveu et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Je veux le tuer. Je veux le tuer très lentement.

\- Allo ? Je décroche.

 _\- Lewis je sais qu'on a dit que c'était votre jour de congé mais j'ai besoin de vous, venez dans mon bureau le plus vite_ , il est cache le boss !

\- La crèche est fermée, patron.

 _\- Je double votre solde du jour, 2 heures c'est tout ce que je demande._

\- Attendez, Jane tu peux garder Arthur 2 heures ? Elle hoche la tête, c'est bon boss, donnez-moi 30 minutes, aure… et il m'a raccroché au nez.

Je le sentais mal mais j'y suis allé, je veux dire je suis une mère célibataire et même si le crédit étudiant n'était pas énorme depuis que Hulk avait détruit le parc et la réputation de Culver, ce qui veut dire des études de qualité moins cher, j'avais besoin d'argent.

Je le sentais mal mais j'y suis allé. Je n'aurait pas dû ou je n'aurais pas du prendre une décision stupide et spontanée. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qui est intelligent, Stark est un très bon exemple...

\- Lewis, merci d'être venue, dit Coulson en me serrant la main, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour gérer les dossiers pendant cette réunion.

Il me pousse dans son bureau et… je pense que je vais mourir d'une attaque, mon cœur ne peut pas supporter autant de stress en un seul jour.

Il y a en face de moi…lui avec Natasha. La personne qui hante mes cauchemars, celui qui est devenu une réalité il y a moins d'une heure. Il est toujours le même, il n'a pas changer d'un iota. Arthur lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau je suis étonné que Thor ou lui d'ailleurs n'a pas capter. Mais qui fait ce genre de rapprochement ? Mon fils à la génétique de son côté. Avec le physique de son père et le gène "génialisime" des Lewis il aura toute les filles pour lui.

J'ai vu mon fils rire dans ses bras. J'ai vu mon fils dans les bras de son père. Et aucun ne savait qui ils étaient pour l'autre. Je devrais lui dire . Je devrai lui dire que l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras et qu'il prenait tant de plaisir à faire rire avec Thor (qui devait être fier de présenter son neveu à des collègues du SHIELD) était son fils. Je devrais lui dire ici et maintenant. C'est la bonne chose à faire. C'est ce qui a de mieux.

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis doué pour prendre des décisions stupides et spontanées. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Ah donc Lewis, je vous présente la célèbre agent Romanoff et l'infâme agent Barton.

La seules chose logique que j'ai pensé est...

Est-ce que Coulson vient de faire de l'humour ?


	5. Chapitre 5 Digne

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Mlle Lewis, dit l'agent Barton. Sa voix est toujours la même, grave et un peu enfumé.

J'ai l'impression d'être un cerf pris dans les feux et lui, il est…pas un muscle ne bouge, pas une lueur de reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulager ou vexer de ne pas avoir laissé un souvenir conséquent. Parce qu'à moi, il m'a laissé tout autre chose. Certainement soulagé. C'est ce qui a de mieux pour tout le monde.

Oh putain, pas étonnant que la Veuve Noire ait dit qu'elle a vu Arthur quelque part. Elle ne l'a pas vue, elle travaille avec son géniteur et mon fils est le portrait craché de son père. Arthur…Mon fils était dans les bras de son père il y a près d'une heure. Combien je veux le faire, je ne peux pas effacer cette image de ma tête. Je dois lui dire. Je dois lui dire, le contraire serait stupide.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer agent Barton, je dis en souriant.

Coulson à mentit, ce n'était pas une réunion mais une séance de torture, ma participation n'était pas parce que j'étais son assistante mais une diplômée de sciences politiques. Je me sens vaguement utiliser. J'ai levé les yeux quelques fois pour l'observer mais à chaque fois je trouvais des yeux bleus de la même nuance que mon fils dépourvu de chaleur et d'innocence. Dur et froid comme du métal, sans émotions. Difficile d'imaginé que cet homme a fait rire Arthur il y a quelques heures. Je ne le croirais pas si je n'avais pas cette image derrière les paupières. Il est loin d'être cet homme que j'ai rencontré dans ce bar miteux au Nouveau-Mexique il y a près de 16 mois. Tout comme à Erik, la manipulation faite par Loki n'a pas dû faire que du bien.

\- Tu veux venir boire un café ? Demande Natasha une fois la réunion terminée.

\- Non merci, je vais y aller, je décline.

\- A votre fils ? Demande Barton avec une voix…heu plate, pas froide ou chaude, juste plate.

Je crois que j'aurais pu m'évanouir si je n'avais pas été autant habitué à l'adrénaline entre les attaques extraterrestres et ce matin. Bien sûr que Thor a dit qu'Arthur était à moi. Est-ce qu'il a fait le rapprochement ? Non, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il le fasse. On avait utilisé un préservatif. Qui a craqué. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte que quand j'ai eu des nausées et 3 semaines de retard.

Natasha gifle violemment l'arrière de son crâne en l'insultant en russe. Enfin je pense parce que je ne parle pas russe mais vu le ton c'était une insulte. Ou une déclaration d'amour très glauque. Il se frotte la tête en grimaçant.

\- Je veux dire que c'est un très mignon petit garçon que vous avez. Le papa doit être fier, il dit avec un sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire mais elle me terrifie.

\- Il n'est pas dans l'image, je dis la bouche pâteuse, il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse inventer un père avec Thor.

\- Ne me frappe pas, gémit Clint les deux mains en l'air vers Natasha qui a déjà fait un pas, je suis désolé.

\- Non, je l'ai fait toute seule, je lâche et ils me regardent avec des grands yeux, heu la banque de sperme.

Je suis stupide mais stupide ! Je suis en train de me gifler mentalement en essayent de garder une contenance devant deux super agents/ninjas/assassins. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Pourquoi ? Une banque de sperme ? Ca sort d'où cette merde ?

\- Tu es …très courageuse, dit Clint avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Merci…je heum je vais y aller, bonne journée.

\- A bientôt, dis Natasha.

Clint avait un regard insondable dans les yeux qui faisait accéléré mon cœur.

Je tourne les talons le plus vite possible. Oh la vache ! Je suis dans la merde. Je ne ferais pas une bonne espionne parce que je regarde par-dessus mon épaule toute les trois secondes et j'ai les mains moites. J'ajuste mon sac et je marche droit devant avec les jambes chancelantes.

Je sens une main sur moi, je sursaute, je sors mon taser en hurlant et je vise sans regarder. Il y a un bruit sourd avec des gémissements tremblants et …

J'aurais dû regarder. J'aurais vraiment dû regarder.

Taser Capitaine América ? Check !

* * *

\- Il m'a fait flipper Jane ! Et ce n'est pas drôle ! Je me défends contre ma soi-disant meilleure amie.

\- Tu as dit que Coulson t'a regardé comment ? Elle demande en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Comme si c'était moi qui avais salopé ses cartes vintages Capitaine América. Comment ça ce fait qu'il s'est évanoui ? Je croyais qu'il était invincible.

Coulson est vraiment très déçus que Fury est utilisé ses cartes même si c'était une bonne stratégie. En lui donnant ses dossiers hier, je l'ai surpris à regarder ses cartes avec beaucoup de tristesses et de colère. J'étais très choquer de le voir avec une émotion sur son visage. Je devrais lui dire que grand-père Lewis à une collection intacte de toutes les cartes Capitaine América? Non, il ne m'a toujours pas rendu mon iPod...

\- C'est le taser que Thor t'as offert ? Je hoche la tête à la question en donnant un gâteau à Arthur, Stark la optimiser sur sa demande, elle m'informe.

Thor prend ma sécurité et celle d'Arthur très au sérieux. Donc il m'a offert un taser plus « puissant » c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais de là à demander à Tony Stark de faire un taser capable d'envoyer un super-soldat dans le coaltar… Je me sens vraiment flatter.

Je devrais m'inquiéter du fait que je viens de peut-être m'être fait l'ennemie de la moitié du SHIELD en agressant le symbole de la pureté et de la liberté mais le truc c'est que je suis bien plus inquiète à propos d'un autre Avengers. L'archer.

\- T'inquiète pas, Steve ne t'en voudras pas, me rassure Jane en se méprenant.

\- Je sais, il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, il était déjà réveillé quand l'équipe médicale est arrivée.

Il m'avait sourit en évitant mes seins consciencieusement, puis s'était excuser pour s'être faufiler sur moi. Coulson m'avait envoyer des regards noirs.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Tu savais que l'agent Barton était au Nouveau Mexique pendant l'incident « destructeur » ?

Je mets mon fils dans son parc sur le ventre puis me réinstalle sur le canapé à côté d'une Jane septique.

\- Oui mais ça vient faire quoi là ?

Je regarde Arthur sans rien dire et elle suit mon regard. Elle bouge en s'avançant un peu plus pour l'observer. Maintenant que la graine est plantée, elle est en train de faire le rapprochement. Arthur est juste un mini-Clint Barton.

\- Oh la vache, Thor va le tuer, elle souffle ahuri.

Oui c'est vrai, il avait juré de l'aplatir avec Meow-Meow quand il retrouvera le père d'Arthur.

\- Thor n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, je panique, ne me fais pas regretter de te faire confiance !

\- Ça va ce savoir, tu as vu comment il lui ressemble, elle pointe son doigt vers Arthur.

\- Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, et même si, il ne ferait jamais le rapprochement, on avait utilisé un préservatif !

\- Il a le droit de savoir !

\- Non, je crie et Arthur pleure au son, je suis désolé mon bébé, je dis en lui frottant le dos. C'est mon fils Jane, j'ai peut-être baissé avec lui mais je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme il est.

\- Arthur mérite un père, elle dit doucement.

\- Et il mérite d'avoir une vie normale sans avoir à s'inquiéter des ennemis de son père, je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger.

\- Darcy…

\- Agent Barton est payé pour tuer des gens, Jane, des gens dangereux, qui sait combien d'ennemis il s'est fait dans le monde ?

\- Tu te cherches des excuses, ça va t'exploser au visage, Darcy. Ce genre de chose ce sait, surtout avec des gens comme eux.

\- Je sais, je sais, je sers fort mon fils, juste je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je sais tout ça, tout ce qu'a dit Jane, je me le suis répété des centaines de fois depuis ce matin. Dire à Clint Barton qu'il est le père de mon fils. Qu'il a un enfant. Qu'Arthur est de lui mais quelque chose m'en a empêche.

\- D'accord tu ne veux pas lui dire, je comprends. Je peux te proposer autre chose ? Elle a cet air de quand elle a réussi à comprendre un calcul.

\- Quoi ? Je demande soupçonneuse en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir lui dire un jour ou l'autre ? Ecoute-moi, elle lève la main, apprend à le connaitre d'abord et ensuite tu lui diras quand tu seras prête.

C'est…une bonne idée. Je serais à qui j'ai affaire et cela me permettra de rassembler mon courage. Je regarde Arthur. Mon enfance a été normale, avec des souvenirs heureux, avec ma mère et mon père. Arthur mérite la même chose. Je suis venue ici pour être une bonne mère et je serais une mère indigne si j'empêchais mon petit monstre d'avoir un père.

Quand j'ai décidé de garder Arthur, je me suis promis de faire ce qui a de mieux pour lui, de le faire passer avant mes besoins. Une telle solution me permettra de savoir si Clint Barton sera un père digne d'Arthur même si ça veut dire partager mon fils avec lui, s'il est digne.

\- Promets-moi de ne rien dire si ce n'est pas un bon père, je dis à Jane.

\- Si ce n'est pas un bon père, je t'empêcherais de lui dire, tu sais combien j'aime ce petit bout, elle accepte.

Et ainsi j'ai scellé ma décision stupide et spontanée.


	6. Chapitre 6 Jolie fille

Ma poussette est cassé, un agent lui est rentré dedans et a filé, connard. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, j'ai voulu lui courir après mais j'avais Arthur. Et je n'ai pas accès aux caméras de sécurité, mon grade n'est pas assez élevé. Coulson ne veux rien entendre ce n'est pas comme il dit « une urgence », je suis sûr qu'il se venge parce que j'ai taser son héros. Je ne peux pas non plus les pirater, Stark a mis la barre très haut, merde. Mais je vais lui mettre la main dessus. Qu'on ne m'appelle pas Darcy Lewis sinon. Tout ça pour dire que je suis en train de galérer avec mon fils qui se prend pour un poulpe, mon sac à langer et mes courses.

Je vois du coin de l'œil une forme rapide qui s'approche de moi. C'est très beau blond qui sourit à pleine dents.

\- Bonjour Darcy, dit Steve en prenant gentiment mes sachets de courses sans me demander mon avis.

\- Merci, je souris soulager, bonjour. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'aide. Tu es mon héros !

\- Ce n'est rien, il rougit et se racle la gorge. Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

\- Oui, et toi ? Les neurones sont tous en place ? Je demande en montrant le chemin.

\- Oui, il rit, Stark est très fier de lui.

\- Vu le personnage je n'en doute pas, je suis désolé. J'ai un peu honte de l'avoir taser, il m'a rien fait le pauvre et maintenant il doit subir Stark.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il secoue la tête et hausse les épaules.

Il y a une blonde qui me fusille du regard en nous voyants ensemble dans le couloir (une groupie ?) Capitaine América a beaucoup de fan même ici. Steve ne s'en rend pas compte ou s'en fiche complètement. Voilà, voilà.

Je fais entrer Steve dans mon appartement et il est un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai tout rangé, aucun sous-vêtements ne traine, je vois pas pourquoi, mais là encore tous les agents du SHIELD sont bizarres. Il pose mes sacs dans la cuisine et je lui fais signe de s'assoir en installant Arthur dans son parc.

\- Donc Steve je n'ai pas besoin de te demander le choix de carrière ? Je tente de le détendre.

\- Je suppose et toi ?

\- J'ai taser un type qui est tombé du ciel et mon patron lui ai rentré dedans deux fois.

\- Thor fait cet effet, il pince les lèvres sans doute en pensant à un grand et brouillant blond.

\- C'est très chaleureux, ça change, il commente en regardant autour de lui.

Ouai bof, j'ai surtout des meubles d'occasions, des tapis rouges collé qui ne sont pas de la même nuance et c'est petit. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai réussi à rentre le tout agréable à l'oeil.

Je fronce les sourcils à la vue du paquet de couche neuf près du canapé puis je regarde les deux à mes pieds que je viens d'acheter. J'aurais juré qu'il n'y en avait plus. Je dois vraiment être claqué pour perdre la boule parce que je n'arrive plus à trouver la couverture que ma mère à acheter pour Arthur depuis hier. Et elle n'est pas à la crèche. Enfin bref.

\- Je croyais que tu habitais dans un appartement à Brooklyn ?

\- Je croyais que le SHIELD ne me ferait pas suivre alors autant rester ici, il regarde autour de lui avec une expression curieuse.

\- Alors comment tu trouves le 21éme siècles ? Je commence à chercher des sujets qui ne fâches pas ou qui ne soit pas sensible.

\- Eh bien on me donne des cours de rattrapage mais…. Il a une expression douloureuse.

L- 'histoire et les armes, c'est tout hein ? Je devine et il hoche la tête. J'ai un peu mal au cœur pour lui. On ne t'a pas montré tout ce qui est fun.

\- Ils n'en voient l'intérêt, il grimace. Et Stark …

\- Youporn ? Site de rencontres ? Gay pride ?

Il rougit en se frottant le cou et je ricane, ce qui le fait rougir encore plus.

\- Tu veux manger ici ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, il murmure.

\- Mec, je voudrais pouvoir tenir une conversation avec un humain civilisé qui ne gazouille pas, qui ne parle pas la science et qui ne parle pas de guerre avec des géants des glaces. Alors tu veux bien m'aider à sauver ma santé mentale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, il a l'air soulagé. Tu veux que je t'aide à cuisiner ?

Finalement je n'ai pas eu à faire quoique ce soit parce qu'il sait très bien cuisiné tout seul. J'ai juste eu besoin de m'occuper d'Arthur et de mater son corps de super-soldat. Ne pas lorgner ce type est un crime.

Mince, j'ai oublié la bombe pour dératiser le conduit d'aération, il y a des bruits chelou qui viennent de là-bas depuis quelques jours.

* * *

\- Aller mon chéri, il faut manger ta purée, tu pourras devenir grand et fort comme tonton Thor, je dis avec un ton vaguement désespéré.

Arthur terminé son 7éme mois et j'essaye de lui faire manger son petit pot, il n'y avait aucun problème jusqu'à maintenant. Il était sage autant qu'un bébé de son âge peut l'être sauf que depuis que tonton Thor l'avait kidnappé (et rencontrer non-intentionnellement son père) je soupçonne qu'il lui a appris à ce moment-là le nouveau tour amusant : cracher son repas.

Avec mon travail j'essayais de passer le plus de temps possible avec mon petit monstre pendant mes pauses. Mais pas dans le réfectoire, dans la salle en face de mon bureau. Il y a des personnes … que je veux éviter sans parler des regards de travers des agents qui regardent mon fils comme s'il était un envahisseur.

\- Bonjour Mlle Lewis, dit une voix grave et enfumée.

Je sursaute en l'entendant et lève les yeux en priant Thor pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Mais c'est lui et il en uniforme avec un plateau repas en face de nous. Il n'y a pas une divinité Asgardienne qui veuille m'aidé ? Son t-shirt moule parfaitement un corps que je sais être une tuerie.

\- Bonjours agent Barton, Coulson n'est pas là, je l'informe.

\- Très bien, puis il s'installe à la table.

Je sens son regard sur moi pendant que je nourris Arthur tant bien que mal. Pourquoi il n'est pas allé manger à sa table avec les autres dans le réfectoire ? Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il est toujours dans la même position, assis à la table son plateau devant lui (il n'y a pas touché), il nous fixe intensément. J'avais Arthur dans son maxi-cosi sur une chaise en face de moi.

\- Est…est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Je demande en me reprenant.

\- Non, il a un sourit arrogant.

Il commence à m'énerver à nous regarder comme ça, sans bouger, sans rien dire. C'est perturbant. Arthur gazouille joyeusement en s'en foutant royalement de ce qui ce passe mais il a enfin décidé de manger son repas. Une fois que je l'ai nettoyé je lui donne son biberon qu'il balance sur l'inconnu en face de lui. Le biberon rebondit sur la table et roule vers Clint en l'éclaboussant.

Il rit en prenant le biberon et va le nettoyer au lavabo puis le rend à Arthur.

\- Faut le boire bonhomme, pas le balancé comme Thor, il lui caresse doucement la tête.

Mon cœur a littéralement sauté de ma poitrine. Il se met juste à côté d'Arthur et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux en donnant un doigt qu'Arthur s'empare directement.

\- Merci, j'ai la bouche sèche.

\- Ce n'est rien, il a un sourire tendre en regardant mon…notre fils. Arthur c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Alors…vous n'avez pas l'intention de claquer d'autre conduite d'eau ? Je change de sujet avant qu'il ne me demande l'âge d'Arthur même si je suis sûr que Natasha lui a déjà dit (je ne veux pas tenté le diable).

\- Je suis désolé pour tout le boulot que je vous ai donné dès le premier jour, il rit.

\- Vous devriez faire attention à vos fesses, j'ai entendu des menaces de vengeance très glauque.

\- Je suis sûr que vous les taserez pour moi.

\- Oh seigneur, ça va me suivre pendant toute ma carrière ? Je ris.

\- Eh bien ahhouw, il grogne quand Arthur utilise le doigt qu'il lui a donné pour le mâchouiller.

\- Je suis désolé, je dis en prenant mon fils, il fait ses dents, j'explique.

\- Il est vacciné contre la rage ? Il ricane.

\- Si vous avez quoique ce soit je décline toute responsabilité, je vais devoir le ramener à la crèche, je déclare en prenant mes affaires.

Il sourit simplement en ramassant mon sac à langer et me le donne.

\- Au revoir agent Barton, je n'attends pas de réponse et avance.

\- Au revoir jolie fille, il dit juste assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je me fige sur place et me retourne. Il a un sourire arrogant. Mon cœur fait une embardée et je continue mon chemin. Je sens son regard sur Arthur et moi longtemps après que j'ai disparu de son champ de vision.

 _Jolie fille._ C'est comme ça qu'il m'a appelé au Nouveau-Mexique. C'est ce qu'il a dit en couchant avec moi. _Jolie fille._

Il se souvient de moi.


	7. Chapitre 7 Hanté

\- Je te jure Jane, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, je dis en plantant ma fourchette dans ma patate.

\- Tu dois être fatigué c'est tout, elle dit avec Arthur dans ses bras.

\- Jane, d'abord le paquet de couche et maintenant les boîtes de lait en poudre. J'étais certaine de ne plus en avoir et les deux boîtes on apparut du jour au lendemain. Sans parler que la couverture d'Arthur n'est nulle part.

Je suis fatigué, oui mais pas au point d'halluciner. Une fois passe mais _deux fois ?_ Je suis hanté c'est sûr, en plus j'entends des bruits bizarres venant de la conduite d'aération. Je suis certaine que m'on appart est possédé par un démon mais Thor m'a assuré que rien de ce genre existe. Alors quoi ? Les rats on décider de faire la java et de m'acheter des pots de lait en poudre pour mon fils ? Je dis que j'en avais plus !

\- Tu as dû la perdre avec le déménagement, elle élude.

\- Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a deux semaines j'aurais accepté mais un mois après le déménagement ? Je souffle.

\- Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un est rentré chez toi pour voler la couverture d'un bébé ? Allons Darcy même toi tu ni croit pas.

\- Ouai, ce n'est pas faux mais quand même ! Je prends Arthur et le mets dans son parc en gazouillant. Je suis à cran…Clint Barton ne sort pas de mon esprit.

 _Jolie fille,_ il a dit _jolie fille._ Il se souvient de moi et la manière dont il nous a regardé… Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce qu'il a compris ? Il est pas con…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Clint ?

\- Tu sais ma belle, je me demande si tu n'es pas télépathe parfois, je la pointe du doigt.

\- Alors ? Elle insiste.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il se souvient de moi mais … je crois qu'il joue avec moi ou un truc.

\- Comment ça ? Tu crois qu'il sait ?

\- C'est…Je lève les mains au ciel, il serait venu me demander des comptes, non ? C'est ce qu'un homme normal aurait fait !

\- Darcy, c'est un espion…Elle dit ça comme si c'était une réponse à toutes mes questions.

Je me lève et va prendre mon fils pour le mettre au bain quand on frappe à la porte. Qui ça peut-être à cette heure ? Thor ne se permet jamais de frapper il entre directement. Jane va ouvrir alors que je repose Arthur dans son parc.

\- Euh Darcy ? Je crois que sais pour toi ? Il y a une euh chose à la porte, elle a un ton sceptique.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée et Jane se pousse. En effet il y a une chose à la porte ou plutôt un homme qui s'est fait refaire salement le portrait. Je plisse les yeux en cherchant où j'ai bien pus le voir. Il a l'air familier.

\- L'aile médicale est au second étage, je l'informe.

\- Je sais, il grimace. Je heu…

Il a l'air de chercher ce qu'il doit dire puis pousse cinq billets de 100$ devant mon visage.

\- Je ne suis pas une pute mec ! Je crache alors que Jane hoquette. Si tu veux te faire branler va à Central Park !

Il se racle la gorge et regarde autour comme si le diable aller apparaitre. Il a l'air terrifié. La personne qui la tabasser lui a vraiment fait peur.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est pour la poussette, il dit d'une petite voix.

C'est lui le connard qui à déglinguer ma poussette ? Pas étonnant que je ne l'ai pas reconnu, on dirait qu'il est passé au rouleau compresseur ! Ce type est balaise avec en plus l'entrainement du SHIELD, la personne qui lui est tombée dessus doit être effrayante.

\- Ok, je prends l'argent en regardant dehors, la prochaine fois fait attention, je dis en essayant de prendre la posture de Coulson.

Il hoche la tête en regardant le plafond comme si le type qui l'avait frappé aller en sortir avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

\- On est bon, hein ? Il demande d'une petite voix.

\- Ouai, c'est bon tu peux aller faire t'es truc d'espion.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois et il détale comme un lapin.

\- Zut ! J'aurais dû lui demander une photo pour Facebook ! Avec la gueule d'enfer qu'il a, j'aurais fait un carton !

\- Darcy…

\- Tu crois que c'est une baise qui a mal tourné ? Ou qu'il a fait chier les mauvaises personnes ? Je demande avec un sourire sadique.

\- On s'en fiche Darcy, tu vas pouvoir t'acheter une bonne poussette !

Y'a encore des bruits bizarre dans la conduite d'aération, demain j'achète un dératiser.

* * *

\- Bonjour Mlle Lewis, dit une voix qui avait l'air très enjouée.

Je vois un homme dans un costume de très bonne qualité et plus chère que le prêt étudiant que j'ai. Des lunettes de soleil et une barbe bien taillée. J'ai nommé mon invité d'honneur : Tony Stark en personne.

\- Bonjour M. Stark, si vous voulez embêter Coulson c'est le bon moment. Il est avec son héros.

Il enlève ses lunettes, sourit et s'assied sur mon bureau.

\- Je vois que me réputation me précède, il dit avec un ton insolent.

\- Votre réputation vous précède partout M. Stark après tout vous êtes un… ? Comment vous avez dit ? Un génie, milliardaire, philanthrope et play boy. C'est ça?

Il rit en jetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Je vois pourquoi Thor vous aime bien. Vous l'avez vraiment taser lui et Virgin Cap ?

\- Stark, salut Steve en sortant du bureau avec Coulson.

\- Virgin Cap, vous êtes sérieux ? Je demande à Stark en balayant Steve avec ma main, vous avez vu les pin-up avec qui il était en tournée ? Moi, j'ai vu des photos, ce serait triste si elles n'avaient pas mis les mains sur lui et il est loin d'être un idiot.

Stark regarde Steve qui rougit de haut en bas et Coulson qui à l'air très intéressé par la conversation. C'est vraiment un fan jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il pourra même vous apprendre des trucs qui ont disparu avec la dépression, je pousse.

Stark hausse un sourcil avec un sourire au coin, tandis que Steve me regarde d'un air suppliant. Quant à Coulson…je crois qu'il attend une réponse.

\- Chérie, je n'ai besoin de rien, il dit avec un sourire sadique en me regardant, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord de le faire avec vous. Vous me direz après...

\- Stark, aboie Steve.

\- Après tout vous êtes taillé comme ces filles qui étaient sur les bouteilles de coca-cola qu'il buvait quand il était petit et maigrichon.

\- Stark ! Excuse-le Darcy, il dit avec un ton qu'il doit utiliser pour donner des ordres.

\- Alors on en est là ? _Darcy_ , dit Stark en appuyant son regard de Steve à moi. Samedi soir, vous venez à la tour _Darcy_.

\- Je regrette mais je n'ai pas de baby-sitter.

\- Oh ! Steve on est un rapide à ce que je vois ? Tacle le milliardaire avec un sourire d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

\- Non, Stark ce n'est pas mon fils !

\- Je croyais qu'un homme de votre époque prenait ses responsabilités envers la demoiselle qu'il met en cloque ! Tu me déçois, toi et t'es discours sur l'honneur...

Oh par Thor ! Stark est très sérieux ! Il croit vraiment que Steve est le père d'Arthur. Je me lève pour intervenir quand…

\- Non, Tony. Ce n'est pas le garçon de Steve, dit une voix glaciale.

Clint se tient derrière Tony dans toute sa gloire d'agent secret, les mains dans le dos. Ses yeux bleus sont comme du métal gelé, il nous regarde tous et il s'arrête sur moi.

\- N'est-ce pas Mlle Lewis ? Il demande sur le même ton.

Il y a une sorte de défi dans ses yeux, comme s'il me défié de dire la vérité. De dire qu'Arthur est son fils.

\- Non, ce n'est pas l'enfant de Steve, on se connait à peine, je murmure.

\- T'es à la traîne, Stark tapote le bras de Capitaine América et m'envoya un clin d'œil mais il y a quelque chose de très sournois dans ses yeux.

Coulson souffle et le fait entrer dans le bureau en nous regardant tous un air déçu comme s'il voulait entendre la suite. L'ambiance est à coupé au couteau et si Steve le sent, il n'en montre rien. L'agent Barton, lui, ne me lâche pas du regard et je comprend.

Oh par Thor! Je suis stupide!

\- Tu vas bien Darcy ? Tu es pâle, Steve demande inquiet.

\- Oui, je vais au lavabo, je le rassure et évite Clint.

Je rentre dans les toilettes en trompe. Mes jambes ont du mal à me portait et je tombe au sol. Jane avait raison. C'était stupide de pensait qu'il ne comprendrait pas ou d'attendre pour lui dire.

Il est pas con mais moi en revanche...

Je suis en train de payer les conséquences de ma décision stupide et spontanée.

La question n'est pas si mais depuis quand il sait ?


	8. Chapitre 8 Cup-cake

\- Alors Arthur on est censé faire quoi ? Je demande à mon fils dans sa chaise haute pendant que je remue mon troisième bol de muffins.

Je suis stressé à mort. Je n'ai pas vu Clint Barton depuis hier. Alors je passe ma frustration à faire des gâteaux. Beaucoup de gâteaux mais Thor les aime et il en mange une quantité astronomique donc il n'y a pas de gâchis. La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas comment affronter Clint.

Il sait ça c'est sûr mais comment … comment ça va se passer à partir de maintenant pour Arthur. Est-ce qu'il veut faire partie de sa vie ? Ou pas du tout ? Ou…. Je ne sais pas moi. Sans parler que je suis terrifié qu'il veille me le prendre. Il ne fera pas ça ? Si ?

Oh par Thor ! Et dire que ma vie était plus simple quand des extraterrestres menacés la Terre.

Il y a une bonne chose dans tout ce gâchis. J'ai envoyé une bombe dératiseur dans le conduit hier soir et depuis plus de bruit. Ils sont tous morts ses saloperies. Hé hé.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je regarde Arthur qui mâchouille innocemment son jouet froid pour les dents. Le pauvre, il en a deux qui sortent en même temps, du coup il a du mal à dormir. Donc est là à trois heures du matin mère et fils à faire des cups-cakes. Ouai, je sais c'est la merde.

Il faut en terminer. Je suis non seulement une adulte responsable mais aussi une maman. Et les mamans prennent des décisions. Sans ce débiné. Je suis Darcy Lewis ! J'ai tasé Thor ! J'ai tasé Capitaine América ! Je tape la discute avec la Veuve Noire ! Je suis l'assistante de l' _espion_! J'ai survécu à deux guerres intergalactiques ! Je suis la sœur foudre du dieu du tonnerre merde !

Je mets des muffins et des cups-cakes dans un sac, prend le sac à langer et Arthur puis sort dans le couloir. Je vais parler avec Clint Barton, par Odin ! Ouai c'est bon j'y vais.

Il est à quel étage déjà ?

Steve et Natasha sont au 4ème donc en toute logique il est là-bas. Faut juste que je trouve la bonne porte. A trois heures du matin. Ça va le faire !

Bien sûr il n'y a pas de nom aux portes, à cause de tout le truc secret qui entoure ce bâtiment. Bon, pas grave. Je vais frapper à la porte de Steve, lui je sais où c'est.

Je frappe trois coups et j'attends.

Bon, pas grave, les gens normaux dorment à cette heure. Je fais demi-tour et…

\- Darcy ? Demande Steve.

\- Bonsoir Steve, je suis désolé, je dis en faisant face à un très nu et très mais très beau torse.

Mon cerveau se branche direct sur : ne pas baver sur la poitrine de Capitaine América.

\- Non, c'est rien, c'est Arthur ? Il va bien ? Il demande en regardant mon fils avec une mine inquiète.

\- Oui, il va bien. Je heu je suis désolé mais il faut que je parle à Barton. Et je ne sais pas où c'est.

\- Barton ? Il y a un problème ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non, oui, heu…je dois juste lui parler tant que j'ai encore le courage. C'est important, s'il te plait, je le supplie.

Il me regarde de haut en bas en pressant ses lèvres en une ligne fine. Puis il regarde Arthur qui babille dans mon cou avec son jouet dans sa menotte. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'on n'est pas très bien habillé. Mon fils est dans son pyjama enroulé dans une couverture. Et je suis dans mon ensemble de nuit Iron Man et en chaussons ourson. La grande classe !

\- D'accord, il accepte devant mon air désespéré, c'est la troisième porte à droite. Tu veux que je vienne ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Merci et pardon pour le dérangement.

J'ai l'impression que le couloir s'allonge, chaque pas que je fais est lourd et je suis juste putain terrifier. Steve n'est pas rentré dans son appart et je le sens qui m'observe, inquiet. J'inspire profondément, donne un coup d'œil à Cap pour lui montrer que c'est bon et frappe à la porte. J'ajuste Arthur sur ma hanche.

Oh par Thor ! Ça y est, c'est bon, on en est là ! C'est LE moment.

\- Darcy ? Elle cligne des yeux.

\- Natasha ? Euh j'ai dû me tromper de porte, je cherche Barton, je dis perplexe.

\- Tasha c'est qui ? J'entends Clint qui vient derrière elle.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté. Ils sont ensemble. Oh, c'est… Je vais mourir. La Veuve Noire va me tuer pour avoir fait un enfant avec son mec et donc pour avoir couché avec lui. Clint a l'air un peu malade, ses yeux sont rouges et il est pâle. Je vais partir avant de nous faire tuer tous les deux et rendre mon fils orphelin.

\- Je vais y aller, je recule en regardant pour voir si Steve est toujours là.

\- Non, claque Clint, Tasha tu veux bien nous laisser ?

Elle me regarde et je serre Arthur plus près de moi. Elle lâche un truc en russe qui a l'air très très effrayant à Clint qui hoche la tête puis sort en me tapotant le bras. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ? Peut- être qu'ils sont un couple libertin et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas en colère contre moi ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle soit au courant !

Clint me fixe du regard et j'ai l'impression de devenir minuscule. Non, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par Thor ! J'ai rien fait de mal à part protéger mon enfant. Je carre les épaules et lève le menton.

\- Tu comptes entrer ou attendre que Steve me case la gueule ? Il demande.

Je regarde de côté et vois qu'en effet Steve nous regarde suspicieusement. Je lève le pouce et je fais un pas en avant. L'endroit est très nu. Impersonnel avec le strict minimum, aucun élément de décoration. Juste de quoi vivre. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on attend d'un agent secret.

Il fait un signe vers le canapé et je m'assoie en posant mes sacs au sol.

\- Alors jolie fille on ne dort pas ? Il demande en s'installant à côté de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Je renvoie.

\- Et lui ? Il donne son doigt à Arthur qui le prend en s'installant mieux contre moi.

\- Il fait ses dents, du coup il est infernal mais là ça va mieux. Il va s'endormir.

Comme pour me donner tort Arthur commence à brailler et a gigoter. Je lui frotte le dos et il met son jouet en bouche sans lâcher le doigt de son père. Clint ne fait que nous fixer du regard sans rien dire. Le silence est pesant. Il attend quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des soucis avec Natasha à cause de nous, je dis.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que….merde ! Tu crois qu'elle et moi ? Il demande en riant et je hausse les épaules. Non, y a rien de tout ça.

Je suis plutôt soulagé de ne pas m'être fait l'ennemie de la Veuve Noire. Son regard se pose sur le sac de pâtisserie que j'ai fait.

\- Tu veux du café avec tes gâteaux ? Il demande en se levant.

Parfois il y a des moments dans la vie où il suffit juste de vaincre ses peurs et saisir le moment, faire ce qui a de mieux pour la personne que l'on aime le plus. Il est temps de mettre tout sur la table et d'être des parents responsables.

\- Clint, Arthur est ton fils, je lâche.

C'est comme un poids énorme qui s'enlève de moi, il gèle et ses épaules s'affaissent. C'est comme s'il redoutait que je le dise et qu'il était soulagé à la fois.

\- Mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

Il souffle et s'assied sur la table base en face de moi. Il a l'air comme de la merde avec ses yeux rouges et son teint blafard. Au bar je ne mettais pas rendu compte plus que cela mais il est vraiment plus vieux que moi. Au moins 10 ans si ce n'est 15. Il regarde Arthur qui commence à somnoler dans mes bras.

\- Que veux-tu Darcy ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Il chuchote.

Ça, c'est de bonnes questions. Qu'est-ce que j'attends de lui ? J'ai tellement pataugé à comprendre ce que je devais lui dire, comment lui dire et si je devais lui dire que je ne me suis jamais demandé ce que je voulais de lui.

\- Rien, je ne veux rien de toi, Clint, je caresse doucement la petite main de mon fils qui serre mon doigt.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

\- Parce que toi, tu veux quelque chose de moi ! Ose me dire le contraire !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il détourne les yeux.

\- Tu as joué avec moi, avec mes nerfs en tournant autour du pot pour m'obliger à venir ici ! Je crache, pour que je te le dise !

\- Darcy…

\- Tu crevais de jalousie quand Stark a cru que c'était le fils de Steve ! Sinon pourquoi tu m'aurais taclé comme ça ? La vraie question est : qu'est- ce que tu attends de toi moi-même ?

Il continue de regarder Arthur, le pauvre, il a l'air comme moi lorsque j'ai accouché. Terrifier de faire du mal à son enfant mais tout les parents passe par cette étape. Je pense.

\- Est-ce que tu veux être là pour Arthur ? Est-ce que tu veux être son père ? Parce que je te préviens Clint tu ne peux pas entrer et sortir de sa vie comme tu en as envie !

\- Je sais ! Je veux être la pour lui. C'est mon fils !


	9. Chapitre 9 Question

Putain, qui ose frapper à ma porte à 7 heures du matin ? Qui que ce soit il est mort ! Je rampe comme un zombie et ouvre la porte.

\- Bonjour jolie fille, rayonne Clint.

Je suis parti de chez lui à 4 heures du matin, il doit juste avoir dormi autant que moi et il a l'air bien. Il n'a plus l'air malade. Ce n'est pas naturel. Je suis sûr maintenant, le SHIELD donne des pilules magiques à ses agents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je marmonne.

\- J'ai dit que je voulais être là pour Arthur.

\- D'accord, je le tire à l'intérieur, je suis claqué donc mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas. Déshabilles-toi…

\- Pour toi jolie fille je veux bien, il rit.

\- C'est mon jour de congé, Arthur dort et je veux continuer à le faire. T'es capable de te mettre dans un lit sans sauté sur une fille et écraser un bébé ? Je grogne.

Il hoche la tête et enlève son pantalon avec ses chaussures puis me suit dans la chambre. Arthur dort au milieu du lit, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le remettre dans son berceau en rentrant de chez Clint. Je m'allonge d'un côté et il hésite.

\- J'ai entendu que tu pouvais rester dans une même position pendant des heures mais là c'est juste flippant, je tapote l'autre côté du lit vide.

Il se met doucement en faisant attention à Arthur qui dort comme une masse. La crème pour les dents à enfin fait son boulot, il peut dormir tranquillement un peu et donc moi aussi. Je me mets plus à l'aise et Clint, lui, il a l'air pétrifié, osant à peine bouger. Je m'endors en quelques minutes.

Je me réveille seule dans le lit. Arthur n'est pas avec moi mais je l'entends pleurer. Oh par Thor ! Je déboule hors de la chambre à toute vitesse pour trouver Arthur avec Clint. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me souvenir pourquoi il est là et au moins 30 de plus pour comprendre pourquoi il n'a plus de t-shirt. Il a dû essayer de nourrir Arthur. Pour une fois je ne me plains pas du jeu manger/cracher de mon fils mais je ne suis pas sûr que lorgner son père soit une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas très responsable.

\- Le nourrir est un sport extrême avec lui, il rit en me voyant, je ne me souviens pas que c'était aussi difficile.

Se souvenir ?

\- Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Je demande perplexe, est-ce qu'Arthur a des frères et sœurs ?

Il y a un moment de silence et il perd toute la chaleur qu'il avait quand je suis entré dans la pièce.

\- Non, il dit d'une voix glaciale.

Je passe devant lui et me sers un café sans rien ajouté, mon cerveau est encore endormi pour comprendre le sens caché de son comportement. J'ai touché un point sensible avec une question tout à fait légitime et mes yeux s'attardent sur un autre point qui est très certainement délicat. Les cicatrices sur son dos. Quel genre d'enfance il a eue ?

Il a dû sentir mon regard car il remet sèchement son t-shirt qui est à peu près propre. Il doit avoir compris et à opter pour la stratégie « j'enlève mon t-shirt et le remets quand le monstre a fini de manger ».

\- Désolé, je me sens obliger de dire.

\- Tu ne veux rien savoir ? Il a une voix neutre.

\- Non, ça ne me regarde pas, sauf si tu veux en parler ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ce genre de chose.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je sois comme lui ? Il demande avec une voix blanche, ses yeux son indéfinissable.

Arthur pleure plus fort et se calme dès que je le prends. Clint me fixe en attendant une réponse. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui est « lui ». Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser d'une telle question. Je viens d'une famille unie. Un peu loufoque mais heureuse. Mes parents n'ont jamais levé la main sur nous, préférant qu'on fasse des exposés sur comment et pourquoi nous avons fait nos bêtises. C'était surtout l'occasion pour mon père pour nous expliquer la manière de ne pas nous faire prendre. Et nous donner quelques idées.

\- Il n'y aura pas de reste pour que Thor s'occupe de toi, je dis simplement et férocement.

Il hoche la tête et se lève. Arthur se cache dans mon cou en rouspétant contre son père.

\- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, dit Clint tristement.

\- Il ne te connaît pas, donne-lui du temps, je frotte le dos d'Arthur, et puis il a une préférence pour les femmes.

Clint rit franchement et fait un geste pour le café. Je tends l'oreille, il n'y a plus de bruit chelou dans le conduit, la bombe à fait effet. Il remarque mon geste et soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'avais des rats ou des bestioles dans le conduit, j'ai envoyé une bombe et il y a plus rien, je dis plutôt fière de moi. Tu étais malade hier ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux, il répond puis il marmonne « saleté de bombe » ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, il enterre sa tête dans sa tasse.

\- Tu vas me le prendre ? Je lâche, en serrant Arthur fort contre moi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Darcy, non, il secoue la tête, je ne vais pas te le prendre. Je ne lui ferai jamais ça. Tu es géniale avec lui. Pourquoi tu penses un truc pareil ?

L'horrible cauchemar flachouille dans mon esprit. Je devrais lui dire ? Je hausse les épaules, qu'il accepte comme réponse.

\- Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne… on n'avait pas utilisé un préservatif ? Il demande tranquillement.

\- Il a craqué.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que tu as dit que tu prenais la pilule. Il continue comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Entre l'attaque du robot de l'espace et Jane qui sanglote sur mon épaule, j'ai oublié.

Il regarde ma cuisine pensivement puis il prend un cup-cake et l'avale en deux bouchés.

\- Comment ça va se passer pour lui maintenant ? Il demande la bouche pleine.

\- Je ne sais pas, il me regarde et je peux voir les points d'interrogation, je n'ai pas de mode d'emploi Clint ! Tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux …

Je mets Arthur dans son parc et je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse en me retournant. Il sourit arrogant et je le contourne. Je plisse les yeux et il rit franchement. On s'assied sur le canapé et il me fixe pendant un moment sans rien dire. Il me fait chier à faire ça à chaque fois.

\- Mec, je sais que c'est ton boulot de faire parler les gens mais si tu veux dire un truc, crache le morceau !

\- Désolé, il se frotte le cou, heu tu as besoin de combien ?

\- Hein ? Je le regarde comme une imbécile.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi il parle. Je fais un geste avec les mains pour qu'il développe. Il regarde autour de lui et grogne.

\- L'argent ? Tu as besoin de combien ? Il répète comme si j'avais 5 ans.

\- Pourquoi ? On a tout ce qu'il faut, j'ai un salaire, je m'exclame fièrement.

\- Darcy, il souffle, je sais que tu es une femme indépendante et que tu es fière de ton travail mais Arthur est aussi mon fils.

\- Je sais, j'étais là.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais être là, je parlais aussi financièrement, il explique. Donc tu as besoin de combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il fait les gros yeux, me fait pas chier Clint, donne ce que tu peux et on verra quand il sera plus âgé. La vérité c'est que je suis plus inquiète à comment je vais annoncer à Thor que le père de mon fils est son frère d'armes.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

\- Il a promis de t'aplatir avec Meow-Meow et de te griller avec je cite « le plus grand tonnerre que les neuf royaumes n'auront jamais vu », je dis calmement.

\- Heu, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'enfuie tous les trois quelque part ? Istanbul est magnifique en cette saison.

\- Je ne sais pas, je devrais le laissé t'écrabouiller, tu m'as laissé en cloque quand même, je regarde mes ongles.

\- Tu as beaucoup aimé la partie conception, je suis certain que tu m'as appelé Dieu plus d'une fois !

\- Je blâme l'adrénaline et la tequila, je pointe un doigt vers lui. Si Arthur ne te ressemblerait pas autant je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage, je le taquine.

\- Oh jolie fille, viens dans la chambre et je te montrerais ce que je sais faire ! Il fait avec un sourire arrogant.

Arthur lance un cri strident pour ramener l'attention sur lui puis pleure quand je suis trop lente pour le prendre. Je le pose sur mes genoux et il prend tout de suite le doigt de son père. Il y a un détail qui me bloque. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, je n'avais rien vu sur son doigt au bar et il faisait trop sombre pour que je remarque la trace. Mais maintenant je la vois. Une petite bande blanche sur sa main bronzée.

La trace d'une alliance.


	10. Chapitre 10 Un marteau et Thor

\- Non, M. le Sénateur, je ne vais pas vous laisser parler à mon patron.

\- _Mlle vous savez à qui vous parlez ?_

Il me gonfle, pourquoi j'ai fait polie-science ? Les personnes qui sont au gouvernement sont des idiots finis. Mon fils est plus intelligent. Natasha et Clint apparaissent devant moi, et ils me donnent une idée. Une très bonne idée. Je souris diabolique et l'assassin russe soulève un sourcil, intéressé.

\- M. vous voulez vraiment mêler les Avengers à votre campagne pour une totale transparence ? Je vous rappelle que le Capitaine voit la politique comme le fléau du monde et ai-je besoin de mentionner Tony Stark ? Pensez-vous vraiment que les mots Tony Stark et totale transparence vont dans la même phrase ? Et puis franchement, Thor est un prince dieu nordique qui a l'immunité diplomatique intergalactique, vous ne voulez pas le mêler à la politique. Donnez-lui plutôt des géants des glaces !

\- _Mlle…_

\- Vous voulez embêter Hulk avec ce genre de chose lorsqu'il a des bâtiments à écraser ? Le docteur Banner est juste un Stephen Hopkins, vous ne voulez pas le mettre en colère et ne mentionnez pas le commandant Ross. C'est personnel, j'ai été à Culver.

\- _Mlle…_ commence à s'énerver l'homme.

\- M. vous parlez de transparence, mais dans ce compte-là il va falloir que la Veuve Noire et Œil de Faucon fassent une déclaration très détaillée de la débâcle qui est arrivé en Russie et dont le monde n'est pas au courant. Vous voulez vraiment que deux assassins/espions célèbrent qui on était au centre de ces événements parle ?

\- _Je…je voudrais parler à M. Coulson,_ il demande pas très certains.

Je tords la tête pour voir Coulson en train de boire tranquillement son café.

\- Il est actuellement en réunion mais je lui dirais que vous avez appelé, bonne journée, je dis avec ma voix la plus grave et la plus sensuelle que je peux.

Les deux lesdites assassins/espions n'ont pas arrêté de me fixer pendant que je parlais. J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? Je sors mon miroir de mon tiroir, nah, y a rien entre les dents, ni sur mon visage d'ailleurs.

\- Comment tu sais pour la Russie ? Demande Natasha.

\- Hein ? Je cligne, y a vraiment eu un truc en Russie ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Ricane Clint et je hausse les épaules. Tu as bluffé ?

Pirater des vidéo surveillances pour voir une invasion extra-terrestre est une chose, des dossiers classés ultra-secrets en sont une autre. Je ne suis pas inconsciente. J'ai un fils et une famille, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé en Russie. Jamais.

Clint poses ses deux mains à plat sur mon bureau et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder la marque à son doigt. Je n'ai aucun sentiment romantique ou un truc dans le genre mais je ne veux pas être la raison qui a détruit un mariage. Quand on a couché ensemble, il n'avait pas d'anneau. Peut-être que c'est juste une marque persistante, peut-être pas.

Natasha suit mon regard mais ne dit rien. Clint fourre juste ses deux mains dans le dos et me donne un regard insondable comme si c'était moi qui avais des secrets. Zut, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir entrer dans les dossiers personnels du SHIELD. Avec les regards qu'il me donne j'ose à peine trouver le courage pour le taquiné. Un système de défense très efficace. Changement de sujets.

\- Je pensais parler à Thor ce soir. Tu veux venir ? Je demande.

\- Istanbul est toujours d'actualité mais oui je veux bien. Je veux de funérailles vikings, il informe très sérieusement.

\- Ok, tu as tout légué à Arthur ? Que je sache, je regarde mon vernis vert.

\- Femme vénale, il lâche en rentrant dans le bureau.

Natasha jure en russe en levant les yeux au ciel puis me tapote le bras. Elle aime bien faire ça. Est-ce que je peux la considérer comme une copine ?

Je vais chercher mon fils à la crèche et Steve nous rejoints sur le chemin de la salle de pause après que j'ai pris un sandwich avec une salade.

\- Comment vous allez ? Il fait un signe vers Arthur.

\- On va bien et toi ?

\- Ça va, Darcy, si tu as un problème tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais ?

Il me regarde en prenant mon sac à langer et le pose par terre puis il tire une chaise pour m'aidait avec mon fils.

\- Je veux dire l'autre soir, tu avais l'air eh bien…, je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour Thor mais il n'est pas très doué dans la subtilité. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Merci mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste des choses très importantes à dire à Clint, je réponds en donnant le biberon à Arthur

\- Oh, Clint est un bon gars, il dit en se frottant le cou visiblement gêné.

\- Non, on n'est pas comme ça. Pour une raison ça me dérange que Steve pense que Clint et moi on soit ensemble. Arthur est son fils.

Steve ouvre grands les yeux, puis se retourne en entendant Natasha et Clint sortir du bureau. Et il fixe de nouveau Arthur et il me regarde. Sa tête est la caricature d'un dessin animé. C'est très mignon sur lui.

\- Comment ? Il croasse.

\- Je suis sûr que les pin-up t'on montrais comment, je ris.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Il rougit.

\- On s'est rencontré au Nouveau-Mexique puis on s'est perdu de vu, explique Clint en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Je vois, dit simplement Steve.

Tasha ouvre les bras avec une question silencieuse et je lui mets Arthur sur les genoux qui boit son biberon en s'en foutant royalement de l'ambiance super bizarre qu'il y a entre Clint et Cap qui se fusille du regard. Y a un truc qui est arrivé entre eux que je ne sais pas ?

* * *

Thor pose son marteau d'un air très menacent sur la table et Jane met une main sur son épaule.

\- Donc Lady Darcy, tu as retrouvé le père de mon neveu ?

Je hoche la tête en mettant des cup-cakes devant lui pour l'attendrir. Espérons que des bah chiches suffisse. Il regarde Clint en croissant les bras toujours d'un air menacent.

\- Et il travaille au SHIELD ? Clint puisque tu es là, connais-tu cet homme ? Il demande.

Je demande une minute et vais chercher mon fils pour le mettre dans les bras de Thor dans le but d'éviter une catastrophe. Thor a toujours était attendrie par sa bouille. Clint est vaguement rassuré, il croise les bras sur son torse et inspire profondément. Il devrait faire ça pour faire diversion auprès de la gent féminine et même masculines pendant ses missions. Je pourrais regarder son torse toute la journée. Et ses bras. Pourquoi il met des t-shirts ?

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis là, dit lentement Clint. C'est…

\- On s'est connus au Nouveau-Mexique après que tu sois parti, je le coupe en priant pour que la subtilité le sauve.

\- Toi et Clint après que je sois parti ? Thor répète en faisant sauter Arthur sur son genou.

Jane inspire profondément, Clint hoche la tête, raide. C'est complètement surréaliste, s'il avait rencontré mon père il aurait juste eu à dire qu'il se jeter du haut d'un building avec un arc et il aurait eu son approbation pour avoir fait un enfant avec moi dans des circonstances très louches. Mais on parle du dieu du tonnerre qui se prend pour mon frère ainé que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Quand Arthur a été …il dit lentement puis regarde le bébé sur lui et lève les yeux sur Clint. Scélérat ! Il hurle et je suppose qu'il vient de voir la ressemblance.

\- Ce n'est pas comme tu crois, Thor ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je fais en sorte de le calmer, surtout qu'Arthur commence à pleurer dans ses bras.

\- Thor tu fais pleurer le bébé, calme toi et écoutes, sermonne Jane.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois mec, se défend Clint.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que ce n'est pas ton enfant ? Il crie et je prends Arthur qui pleure plus fort pendant que lui prend son marteau.

\- C'est mon fils, je ne dirais jamais le contraire ! Aboie Clint.

\- Je vais nettoyer le déshonneur de ma sœur !

\- Quel déshonneur ? Elle était toute a fait… L'archer se tut en voyant la grande main resserré son emprise sur Meow-Meow. Thor je ne me défilerais pas devant mes obligations vis-à-vis d'eux, il nous pointe.

\- Donc tu vas te marier avec elle ? Il claque.

Il vient de dire quoi ? Il y a un silence stupéfait dans l'appartement. Les sourcils de Jane montent haut sur son front et Clint les fronces tellement qu'ils ne font qu'une ligne droite. Je frotte le dos de mon fils qui se cache dans mon cou en faisant en sorte de ne pas rire hystériquement.

\- Non Thor, personne ne va se marier avec personne, je te remercie vraiment pour ce que tu fais mais ce n'est pas la bonne chose, c'est très touchant. Je t'aime, je dis chaleureusement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Lady Darcy, il se calme juste un peu.

\- Ok c'est un peu bizarre mais mignon, interrompt Jane, Thor lâche le marteau s'il te plait, tu fais peur à ton neveu.

Thor nous regarde puis regarde Clint qui fait mine de s'approcher et souffle en posant à nouveau Meow-Meow d'un air très menaçant sur la table.

\- Donc tu prends tes responsabilités ? Il grince, comment ?

\- Thor, il veut être là pour Arthur dans tous les domaines, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'informe.

\- Bon mais je m'inquiète. Tu es l'amie de Jane et ton enfant est aussi celui d'un Avengers, nos ennemis sont nombreux ils pourraient vous utiliser contre nous. Je te connais frère Barton, tu es un homme d'honneur mais tu n'es qu'un homme.

\- Ça restera entre nous, personne en dehors de l'équipe n'a besoin de savoir, tonne Clint avec un ton si effrayant que même Thor sursaute. Je ne laisserais rien leurs arriver.

Il y a une sorte de douleurs dans les yeux de Clint et il touche sa marque d'un geste si nerveux que je me demande s'il s'en rend compte. Il chuchote « pas cette fois » tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Lady Darcy ! Y'a-t-il encore des pop-tarts ? Demande Thor.


	11. Chapitre 11 La crème de la crème

Il arrive comme dans tous les boulots qu'on glande pour n'avoir plus rien à faire et il arrive que je fasse des poupées Avengers (ma petite sœur n'est pas la seule à avoir des compétences en couture) avec lesquelles je joue en faisant des bruits pas très glamour.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Mlle Lewis ? Demande une voix douce.

\- Hein ? Euh oui, je dis en levant la tête.

Waouh. Oh par Thor ! Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'a moi ? Pourquoi de tous les jours il a fallu qu'elle choisit aujourd'hui ? L'incarnation de la réussite parfaite, de l'élégance, la crème de la crème j'ai nommé Pepper Potts.

\- Je ….vous….euh, je veux être vous, je bafouille en me levant, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous couchez avec Iron Man, non, si…Euh vous êtes génial et si un jour vous décidez de prendre le contrôle de la Terre, je veux en être.

Merde, elle doit me prendre pour une débile !

Elle sourit gentiment et baisse les yeux sur mon bureau où il y a les preuves incriminantes. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui expliquer que j'ai mis Capitaine América et Iron Man dans des positions compromettantes parce que je m'ennuie. Elle hausse un sourcil amusé et prend Iron Man qui était assis sur le visage de Capitaine América.

\- C'est possible que vous ne leur disiez rien ? C'est un peu bizarre parce que je connais Steve et que je lui donne des cours sur la culture pop, je demande d'une petite voix.

\- Pas de problème, elle rit. C'est vous qui les faites ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est vraiment mignonne, il y a plein de jouer Avengers mais rien de ce genre. C'est très bien fait.

\- Merci, je rougis.

Waouh un compliment de Pepper Potts ! Je peux mourir heureuse. C'est comme la parole de Dieu. Il faut que je le dise à mes sœurs, elles vont être mortes de jalousie. Hé hé.

\- Combien ?

\- Pardon ? Je cligne.

\- 100$ c'est bon ? Elle demande en montrant la poupée Iron Man.

Oh la vache, elle la veut ! Je regarde le jouer. Il a quelques fils effilochés et une couture que se barre. Il doit y avoir des résidus de bave d'Arthur. Je ne peux pas donner un truc qui n'est pas parfait à Pepper Potts. Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous en fasse une et vous n'avez pas besoin de payer ?

\- D'accord mais je paye. Il vous faut combien de temps ? Elle avait l'air déterminé et je ne peut pas dire non à une Pepper Potts déterminé.

\- 2 jours, vous n'avez qu'à prendre le café dans mon appartement, je propose sans réfléchir.

\- Très bien, elle sourit visiblement heureuse, je vais voir Phil maintenant. C'était un plaisir, Mlle Lewis.

\- Non, il est pour moi, je m'exclame avec beaucoup trop d'entrain.

Coulson sort de son bureau pour accueillir Pepper Potts et donne un coup d'œil envieux à ma poupée Capitaine América. Non, à lui je lui en ferais pas tant qu'il ne m'a pas rendu mon IPod.

Avoir un compliment de Pepper Potts ? Check !

Ma journée ne peut que bien se finir. J'ai une soirée cinéma avec Steve pour le mettre au goût du jour. Sauf que j'ai un pressentiment bizarre. Je ne sais pas trop. Une sorte d'appréhension qui me donne une boule au ventre. Arthur balance son biberon d'eau du haut de sa chaise haute et rit quand il atterrit au sol. Je suis sûr que c'est Thor qui lui a appris ça. Lui est ses manies de Viking. Il prend vraiment son rôle de tonton à cœur.

Je le ramasse et mets mon plat de lasagne au four. J'en ai fait un très gros, ce type mange autant que Thor ! J'étais en train de finir mon glaçage des cups-cakes quand on sonne à la porte.

\- Salut Steve, j'ouvre en calant Arthur sur ma hanche.

\- Ah non jolie fille, moi c'est Clint.

\- Oh, salut, je le fais entrer.

Il regarde autour de lui puis pose ses yeux sur moi suspicieusement. Un mec tailler comme lui ne devrait pas être autorisé à porter des denims, après on s'étonne que je n'arrête pas de mater son cul.

\- J'aurais dû avertir, j'ai l'air de déranger, il dit en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Non, non, je l'arrête, je fais découvrir Harry Potter à Steve, tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux. Arthur fait un bisou baveux à papa, je souris.

Je tends mon fils pour coller ses petites lèvres toute mouillé à la joue de son père qui fait un bruit vaguement dégoutté et le prend en riant de bon cœur. Il devrait rire plus souvent. J'aime son rire, il est chaud, ça illumine ces yeux et le rend beaucoup plus beau.

\- J'ai fait de la lasagne, ça te va ou tu veux que je te fasse autre chose ?

Il lève la tête et donne un regard insondable comme si je lui avais… je ne sais pas, mais il secoue la tête avec un sourire rayonnant. Clint s'installe sur une chaise avec Arthur sur ses genoux et pose une enveloppe brune sur la table. Je gémis intérieurement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner ton rapport demain ? Je ne suis pas une de ces recrues que tu adores torturé. D'ailleurs tu devrais te calmer, je les ai entendu comploter avec les agents dont tu as inondé les apparts, je le pointe. Tu vas te faire botter ces adorables fesses.

\- Non, jolie fille, c'est la pension pour Arthur. Ne dit rien, il me coupe en voyant que j'ouvre la bouche, et je prends le compliment sur mon cul.

Je prends l'argent et vais le mettre dans la chambre. Il y au moins 1000$ là-dedans. Pas moyen que je garde autant chez moi, je vais le paumer ou le brûlé.

\- Donc toi et Steve ? Il demande avec un ton légèrement aigre en caressant la tête d'Arthur.

\- Y a rien entre lui et moi, je souffle.

\- Vous êtes souvent ensemble, il ajoute. Je dis juste que si vous l'êtes…

\- Clint, ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Ça me regarde, Arthur est mon fils aussi !

\- Ne l'utilise pas comme excuse pour fouiner dans ma vie ! Je te demande moi pourquoi tu as la trace d'une alliance ? Je rage.

Il blanchit et baisse les yeux en inspirant profondément mais il ne répond pas à la question. Il l'a cherché, je n'ai vraiment pas mais alors pas du tout aimé qu'il utilise Arthur pour assouvir ses besoins d'espionnages. Quand Steve est arrivé, l'ambiance était telle que personne n'a parlé.

C'est vraiment très gênant être tous les trois sur le canapé, sans rien dire. Heureusement qu'il y avait Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ? Puis le téléphone a sonné et ils ont était appelé par l'appelle du devoir.

\- C'était un peu…commence Steve en regardant par-dessus mon épaule vers ma chambre où Clint dit au revoir à notre fils.

\- Ouai, je dis embarrassé.

Il a l'air de vouloir faire quelque chose et se penche légèrement quand Clint nous rejoint en envoyant un drôle de regard à Steve qui ce redresse avec une légère rougeur.

\- Fait attention, il dit simplement et sors en tirant Steve.

C'était trop bizarre, plus jamais de soirée cinéma avec ses deux-là ensemble.

* * *

Ils sont parti pendants 24h et ça a été de la folie au SHIELD. Un savant fou a eu la très bonne idée de créer un croisement terrifiant entre un lézard et une chauve-souris ? Un oiseau ? Un truc volant. Quoiqu'il en soit ces machins ont décidé de manger Chicago. Je me demande ce qui ce passe dans la tête des scientifiques. Est-ce qu'un beau jour ils se lèvent et se disent « je vais créer une nouvelle espèce qui est un danger pour l'humanité » ? Sérieusement faudrait qu'ils passent un examen psychologique avant de faire des études scientifiques ! Ça sauverait beaucoup de monde. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une bande dessiné.

Bien entendu quand je rentre chez moi, je suis claqué et Arthur lui, il est excité comme avec un trop-plein de sucre. Faite des gosses !

\- Tu veux aller voir papa ? Je demande à mon fils après qu'il mangeait avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je sais qu'il était en débriefing mais ça doit être terminé maintenant.

Arthur bat des mains, son nouveau jeu, et je prends ça pour un oui. Je l'emballe dans une couverture, prends le sac à langer et monte à l'étage. Je me retrouve devant l'appart de Clint et encore une fois c'est Tasha qui ouvre qui a l'aire morte sur ses pieds.

\- Salut, elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que je devrais être là, je dis tout à coup quand mon pré-sentiment revient

\- Si, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut, elle soupire et prend une menotte d'Arthur avec un regard de nostalgie, ça c'est mal passé.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? On m'a dit que tout le monde aller bien, je demande la boule au ventre avec une voix dans ma tête qui dit « pressentiment » à répétition.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste… il te le dira s'il veut. Entre, il est vraiment mal.

Elle se pousse et me fait entrer dans l'appartement toujours très nu. Il est conçu comme le mien et vais directement dans la chambre. Si je pensais qu'il avait l'air comme de la merde quand il était malade, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vois.

Mon estomac se tord et j'ai envie de pleurer. Clint est couché sur le ventre, encore dans ses habilles de combat, sales et complètement hagard. Il relève légèrement la tête en nous voyant. Je pose Arthur au sol sur sa couverture et vais dans la salle de bain prendre une bassine d'eau chaude est un chiffon. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, il est vraiment mal au point.

Il se laisse faire quand je lui enlève son t-shirt pour le nettoyer du sang et d'autre chose que je ne peux pas nommer. Je ne peux pas tout enlever mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il se sente mieux. Je suis aussi rassuré qu'il n'a rien de cassé mais au de-là je ne pourrais pas dire. Il grogne un truc que je ne comprends pas quand je frotte ses mains.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sang, elles sont pleines de sang, touche pas elles sont pleines de sang, il murmure.

Il tremble et il essaie d'enlevé ses mains en continuant a vociféré à leurs propos. Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, je ne veux pas bouleverser Arthur. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Non, il n'y a plus rien, regarde, y a plus rien. Il faut que tu dormes un peu, je dis doucement.

\- Reste avec moi. _S'il te plait,_ il attrape mon poignet.

Il a un tel regard torturé que je ne peux pas dire non, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit conscient qu'il sache où il est. Je prends Arthur du sol après avoir vidé la bassine et me mets au lit avec lui. Il met doucement une main sur le petit ventre d'Arthur qui est tellement grande qu'il l'englobe et me regard intensément avec beaucoup d'amour. Mon ventre se tord, mon pré-sentiment revient à toute vitesse.

\- Je vais vous protéger Bobbi, je te le promets, il dit puis il s'endort.

Je suppose que cette "Bobbi" est à l'origine de la trace sur son doigt. Je suppose qu'il l'a beaucoup aimé et qu'il est tellement mal qu'il ne se rend pas compte avec qui il est.

J'aurais du écouté mon pré-sentiment parce que ça fait mal comme l'enfer.


	12. Chapitre 12 Rancune et cloporte

Maman a toujours dit que j'avais hérité du sale caractère des Pritchett (le côté de ma mère, qui soit dit en passant est plus bizarre que celui de mon père), on est rancunier à mort et têtue comme des bourriques. Elle dit aussi que je ne suis pas subtile à cause du gène génialissime des Lewis, ce à quoi je rétorque que personne n'est subtil dans sa famille n'ont plus. Passons, ce que je veux dire c'est que quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, je le fais savoir.

\- Tu veux du café ? Demande Clint.

\- Non, je vais descendre à mon appart, je dis acide.

\- Tu peux le prendre ici, il insiste.

\- Ton café, c'est de la merde et faut que je me change, j'explique sans perdre mon ton.

\- Mon café n'est pas de la merde, jolie fille, il réplique irrité.

\- Tu viens de mettre 5 sucres dans une petite tasse, soit tu es accro ou ton café est de la pisse de chat. Et je m'appelle Darcy, pas jolie fille ou…

\- Ou ? Il souffle et touille sa tasse en me regardant à travers ses cils. J'ai fait un truc que tu n'as pas aimé ?

Je soupire et remets Arthur correctement sur mes genoux qui boit son biberon en gigotant. Que puis-je dire ? Qui est Bobbi ? Tu as blesser ma fierté ? Ça fait mal d'être prise pour une autre femme. Pas que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais il le prendrait comment si je l'appelais Steve ? Connard ! J'opte pour une question sûre et qui me tatillonne.

\- Pourquoi la couverture d'Arthur que ma mère a acheté et qui a disparu est dans ta chambre ?

Il me regarde comme un cerf pris dans les fards, ouvre la bouche et la referme me donnant une très bonne imitation d'un poisson rouge. Il se pose sur la chaise en face de moi et prend le petit pied nu de notre fils qui bouge les petons sous ses doigts.

\- Clint, je t'ai posé une question. Une idée pas très cool traverse mon esprit. Est-ce que tu visites mon appart ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Il répond en fuyant mon regard.

\- Sérieux ? Putain, Clint, je crie en me levant, t'es malade ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas rentré chez moi pour prendre la couverture d'Arthur ? Et…c'était toi ! Je le pointe avec un doigt en l'accusant.

\- Je ne regardais pas quand tu étais sous la douche ! Il rétorque en rougissant.

\- Sous… ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je…rien de quoi toi, tu parles ? Il hésite.

\- Des boites de couches et de laits, je réponds suspicieusement.

Il hoche la tête et se gratte le cou. Enfoiré !

\- Tu t'es pris pour qui pour rentrer chez moi ? Comme ça ?

\- Je voulais t'aider ! Il se justifie.

\- M'aider ? J'ai cru devenir folle ! Entre les boites qui apparaissent et les rats dans le…je m'arrête net, une pensée terrifiante et complétement absurde me viens, tu n'as pas regardé quand j'étais sous la douche ?

\- Je… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il chuchote.

\- Clint, tu n'as pas fait ça ? Je demande tout doucement.

Clint baisse la tête, et je sers un peu plus Arthur contre moi qui commence à faire des bruits de mécontentement. Je me souviens que la première fois que je suis venue dans son appart il avait l'air malade. La veille j'avais envoyé une bombe pour dératiser. Il a dû ce la prendre en pleine tronche, pas étonnant qu'il ressemblait à un zombi.

\- Je voulais vérifier s'il était bien mon fils, si vous alliez bien, il répond piteusement. Je voulais le voir…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de le voir, je crache.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était de moi ! Il répond férocement.

Je cligne des yeux sous l'implication. C'est un coup bas et le sait. Arthur pleure, bat des pieds et des mains. Je prends mon sac à langer et me dirige vers la sortie en faisant de mon mieux pour calmer mon fils. Je sens une main sur mon coude et je me retourne d'un geste sec.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas ça, jolie fille, il gronde.

\- Darcy, c'est Darcy ! Et puis quoi ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! Il se prend pour qui ?

\- Darcy…

\- J'étais terrifié ! Je ne savais pas quel genre d'homme tu étais, c'est toujours le cas, tu es là comme un robot à ouvrir et à fermer la porte quand ça te chante ! J'ajuste Arthur en lui caressant le dos, j'avais peur que tu me le prennes ! Et tu as joué avec moi…Tu le savais, tu aurais pu venir me confronter, me demandais mais tu m'as espionné !

Clint inspire et expire lourdement en serrant et desserrant les poings, quand il lève les yeux, honnêtement… Il me fait peur, il y a une lumière dedans qu'il doit avoir sur le champ de bataille. Un feu rougeoyant et rugissant qui dit « danger ». Il fait un pas vers nous et je recule en serrant Arthur. Il remarque mon geste parce qu'il remarque tout (c'est son boulot) et ses traits perdent leur férocité. Il y a un flash de douleur dans ses yeux et il soupire.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, ni à mon fils, il dit avec un ton définitif. Je ne suis pas comme lui, il chuchote.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas impliqué… Je me tais avant de dire un truc, je ferais mieux dit aller avant d'arriver en retard.

Il hoche la tête et ouvre la porte pour moi. Il fait un geste vers moi et laisse tomber sa main au dernier moment.

\- Merci, pour hier soir, il ajoute devant ma mine interrogative.

\- La prochaine fois que tu rentres dans un de mes conduits, je rétorque, ce n'est pas une bombe que tu te prendras en pleine poire. C'est un putain de marteau magique. Je suis claire ?

Je n'attends pas de voir sa réaction ou une réponse. Maman à raisons, il n'y a pas que le gène génialissime des Lewis que j'ai hérités. J'ai aussi le célèbre gêne rancunière des Pritchett.

* * *

Je suis définitivement une salope. Mais je crois que Coulson apprécie. Le général Ross a appelé trois fois et à chaque fois je lui ai raccroché au nez quand j'ai capté que c'était lui. Pas de ma faute, le boss a dit que j'avais carte blanche pour m'en débarrasser. En plus j'étais à Culver, entre lui et les étudiants c'est personnel. La romance entre le professeur Banner et sa fille est devenue notre Roméo et Juliette. Il y a aussi la rumeur que Banner fait pousser la meilleure herbe du campus. C'est aussi la théorie pour la couleur verte et le tempérament de Hulk.

\- Clint est un con ! J'entends une voix.

\- Hein ? Je demande avec beaucoup de charisme.

\- Il a la capacité émotionnelle d'un cloporte, ne fait pas attention à lui, dit Tasha en faisant un mélange d'une moue et des lèvres pincées tout en restant sexy.

\- Difficile quand il est dans mes conduits, je réponds toujours en colère par ma violation de vie privée.

\- Clint ne comprend pas vraiment le sens du mot "vie privée", elle dit comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Toi aussi il t'a espionné ?

\- Chérie, c'est comme ça que je me suis fait recruter, elle répond avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux ou ne veux pas entendre l'histoire de comment tu lui as botté le cul.

\- Je peux te montrer si tu veux, elle propose avec une lueur maléfique.

\- Ouai, carrément ! Tu crois que si j'emmène Arthur il va s'en souvenir quand il sera plus grand ?

\- Je le fais sur une base régulière, il s'en souviendra, elle sourit à pleines dents.

Par Thor, j'adore cette femme ! J'adore ce qu'elle peut faire ! Entre elle, Pepper Potts, Maria Hill et Jane je suis dans le royaume du Girl Power ! Il ne manque plus que Sif ! On pourrait ouvrir un club des femmes fortes, puissantes et…

\- Bonjour, je viens voir l'agent Coulson, il m'attend, dit une femme blonde que je n'avais pas calculée.

Tasha se tend immédiatement et envoie le regard le plus noir à la femme. Je jure qu'il est plus effrayant que le robot de l'espace et les Elfs Noirs. Merde, si j'étais à la place de l'autre femme je me serais pissé dessus et j'aurais couru en hurlant à plein poumon. C'est là qu'on voit la différence entre un agent du SHIELD et moi.

Il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle est un agent/assassin/espion parce qu'elle renvoie elle aussi un regard noir à Tasha et ensuite…je crois que j'assiste…à une dispute ? Un échange d'insultes ? Silencieuse à base de haussement de sourcils et de pincement de lèvres.

J'avoue que c'est si intéressant et effrayant que je ne vois pas Coulson sortir de son bureau ni le téléphone sonné.

\- Lewis vous comptez décrocher ? Demande Secret Agent Men sans se détourner de la rencontre du siècle.

\- - Oui, bien sûr.

\- _Mlle donnez-moi immédiatement l'agent Coulson,_ grince une voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Maison hérotica, maîtresse Lewis à votre service, je dis avec ma voix la plus rauque et la plus sensuelle que je peux faire.

\- _Mlle…_

\- Mon maître est actuellement en salle de torture, veillez prendre un rendez-vous, bonne journée, je continue sur le même ton et je raccroche.

Mon patron me regarde avec un sourcil relevé et je prends ça pour de l'amusement. Le gène Lewis, moi je le dis, on a du pouvoir dans notre famille. La blonde qui est sexy mais pas autant que Tasha et plus vieille que moi d'au moins dix ans me donne un sourire au coin.

\- Je vous aime bien, elle dit, les assistants de Coulson ne survivent pas à la semaine d'habitude.

\- Oh vraiment ? Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois! Je dis ravie d'avoir explosé le record.

Tasha se met devant moi d'un geste protecteur en grognant. En grognant ? Waouh je ne veux pas savoir ce que cette femme lui a fait.

\- Mme Ba…Morse, hésite Coulson, Barbara entre, il l'invite avec un geste dans son bureau.

La blonde entre et Tasha me tapote le bras en sifflant comme un serpent. C'est très effrayant, digne d'un thriller macabre. Je flippe et je suis du bon côté.

\- N'oublie pas, Clint est un gros con alors pour le bien de mon neveu, soit l'adulte. Ne l'oublie pas, ok ? S'il te fait vraiment chier je lui exploserai les rotules avec plaisir, elle dit avec un ton aigre qui ne m'est pas destiné.

Je le sais parce qu'elle me sourit chaleureusement et m'embrasse le crâne en disant un truc en russe. Puis elle s'en va en grognant contre la porte. Je crois que sa demande n'a rien à voir avec ce matin.


	13. Chapitre 13 Ivrogne

Pepper Potts est chienne tyrannique et marrante. Dieu elle en a des trucs à raconter sur Tony Stark. Je suis à moitié écroulé sur mon canapé, mon fils dans son parc me regarde en se disant surement que sa mère a perdu la boule.

Elle reprend son souffle et s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de la main.

\- Donc toi et Steve ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un enfant, j'espère que le sérum ne pose pas de problème, elle sort de but en blanc.

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec ma salive. Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à Tony ce n'est pas son fils et on n'est pas ensemble, je dis en sifflant mes poumons.

\- Oh, pardon, elle dit. C'est juste que Steve ne fait que parler de toi et Tony a dit pour ton garçon alors j'ai pensé qu'il avait juste. Elle plisse les yeux, je vais le corriger pour dire des bêtises.

Je suis très curieuse de savoir comment elle va le corriger. Un fouet ? Il est certainement le type à aimer les femmes dominantes. Ou elle va l'attacher et le chatouiller avec une plume rose ? Je la vois bien faire ça. Elle a dû aller à la même école que Tasha.

Est-ce que je dois lui dire que c'est Clint ? Je préfère attendre et lui demandé. C'est plus prudent.

Sérieusement pourquoi Tony pense qu'Arthur est le fils de Steve ? J'ai réfuté pourtant, faut pas qu'il s'amuse à répandre des rumeurs dans le genre, je vais avoir non seulement des fans hystériques et des agents/assassins/ espions (dont mon patron mais il me garde car je sais me débarrasser des politiciens embêtant) me déteste déjà parce que je l'ai taser. Mais je risque aussi d'avoir au cul des scientifiques qui veulent mon fils pour son soi-disant « risque de sérum dans son ADN ».

\- Je veux une vidéo, je demande.

\- Je te l'enverrais sur ton téléphone, elle accepte en pensant au même risque que moi certainement. J'y vais, elle déclare en se levant.

\- Tu peux rester encore si tu veux.

\- Oh non, je suis venue pour le café et je suis resté manger. C'était vraiment bon, merci.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, je propose encore émerveillé que Pepper Potts soit resté chez moi pour le dîner et le dessert.

\- Avec plaisir, elle sourit.

Une fois que la porte est fermée, je prends mon fils dans les bras et fait la dance de la joie qui consiste a dandiné du cul. Il bat des mains et je ris. Oh par Thor ! Pepper Potts était cher moi ! Elle a mangé chez moi ! On se tutoie ! Elle a acheté une de mes poupées ! Ma vie est géniale ! Je suis pote avec la Veuve Noire, je donne des cours de culture pop à Capitaine América ! Le dieu de la foudre est comme un grand frère pour moi !

C'est le gène Lewis !

Quand je vais le dire à mes sœurs elles vont être mortes de jalousie et mes parents…oh mes parents ! Je dois dire à mes parents que j'ai retrouvé le père de mon enfant. Est-ce que je dois dire que c'est un Avengers ? Je ne suis pas sûr pour le coup, ma famille est pire que des vieilles jacasseuses.

Il faut aussi que Clint les rencontres. Il ne pourra pas y échapper. Oh misère, mon oncle gay Mitchell et Cameron son fiancé, vont juste baver sur ses bras. Et ma mère aussi et… tout le monde. Mon père et mon frère vont le souler pour qu'il leur apprenne à tirer à l'arc en faisant des vannes.

Oh par Thor ! Je vois déjà la scène. Ils vont l'aimer, ils vont l'adopter, ils vont vouloirs qu'on soit ensemble. Même grand-père, lui qui veut un vrai mec dans la famille (il pense que mon père est une heu pas un vrai homme). Mon grand frère dieu du tonnerre n'a pas réussi mais si j'emmène Clint chez ma famille, on va revenir marier. Ou je serais déshérité pour ne pas l'avoir fait.

Non, c'est décider, je ne vais pas leur dire ! Pas encore, en va attendre deux, trois ans.

Je lave Arthur, fait une douche puis me couche tranquille. En fait je dors profondément, la crème que j'ai achetée pour les gencives de mon fils est miraculeuse. C'est Jane qui m'a donné la marque, apparemment elle a demandé à Bruce Banner. Il faut que je le remercie quand je le voie. Donc nous étions en train de dormir et quelqu'un tambourine comme un malade à la porte.

Je me lève de mon lit en mode Lady Sif, prend mon taser et compte bien visser les couilles du débile qui ose troubler notre précieux SOMMEIL. Arthur commence à pleurer et je lui rends son doudou.

\- Darcy, j'entends, Daaaarcyyyy, chante un Clint complètement bourré. Aller jolie fille ouvre, il frappe la porte.

Il est taré ou quoi ? Il y a un autre coup à la porte et Arthur pleure plus fort. Merde, il va réveiller tout l'étage. Ivre, il a un accent qui ressort, un peu traînant. Un accent de redneck. Iowa? Dakota du Sud?

\- Aller jolie fille, ouvre que je te montre ce que je sais faire.

Je serre les mâchoires et ouvre la porte avant qu'il ne dise ou ne fasse une connerie. Merde, je vais vraiment assister à un bottage de cul de Clint par Tasha. Comme si ce matin ne suffisait pas il déboule chez moi saoul.

Comme je l'avais prévue il est complètement ivre. Affalé contre mon cadre de porte, sa veste en cuir dans une main (celle qu'il avait au Nouveau-Mexique), il avait l'autre en l'air prêt à frapper encore une fois. Ses cheveux sont en désordre et il a un sourire arrogant en me voyant. Il me lorgne sans vergogne de bas en haut. J'ai envie de le giflé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bordel de merde ? Tu as réveillé Arthur avec tes conneries ! Je siffle et on peut l'entendre pleurer.

\- Oh jolie fille, il rit, tu es canon quand tu es en colère. Je veux voir mon fils !

\- Je vais te taser les boules et Arthur sera le seul enfant que tu pourras avoir, je grogne.

Il rit encore une fois en secouant son doigt puis il arrête et baisse la tête, baragouine des trucs comme « elle est morte ». Il renifle et ses épaules son pris de tremblement. Clint fait un pas pour entrer.

\- Je veux juste le voir, il répète mais ça sort comme un sanglot. Je veux voir mon fils.

\- D'accord, tu peux le voir, demain mais là il faut qu'il dorme et toi aussi. Va te mettre sur le canapé et je vais te faire un café, je gronde et le pousse vers mon salon.

Étonnamment, il se laisse faire. Quand il relève la tête, je vois qu'il a les yeux rouges et des larmes plein les yeux. Mon cœur se serre et je vais dans la chambre pour calmer Arthur. Il est devenu rouge à force de crier. Il se rendort au bout de quelques minutes, ses dents le travail et il est fatigué. Je dois vraiment remercier Banner pour la crème. Je reviens dans le salon et vois Clint, son avant-bras sur le front en train de sangloter. Quel genre de vie ce type a eu ? Je ne l'envie pas. Je lui ramène un café bien noir avec un verre d'eau.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Il demande.

\- Euh le café, je dis en le posant sur la table. Clint…

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue Bobbi ? Il chuchote, tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir après elle.

Il est en train de délirer. Vaut mieux le laisser seul. C'est qui Bobbi ? C'est qui « elle » ? Je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une histoire très heureuse.

* * *

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Clint n'était plus là. La couverture que j'avais mise sur lui était soigneusement pliée sur un coin du canapé. La vaisselle faite dans le levier. Il n'y avait aucune trace qu'il a été là. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé ou pas. En fait je me demande si c'est une bonne chose de le laisser entrer dans nos vies. Je n'ai plus l'impression mais la certitude que Clint n'est pas très… stable émotionnellement.

\- Bonjour, dit la voix qui nous a interrompu hier Tasha et moi.

\- Oh ! Bonjour, je suspends la cuillère pleine de purée pour mon fils, Barbara ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui, elle rit, vous c'est Darcy ? Je peux m'asseoir ? Elle demande sur un ton enjoué.

\- Allez-y, mais faite attention au projectile !

Elle rit et une ombre se pose sur nous.

\- Bonjours mesdames, je peux vous rejoindre ? Demande Steve.

\- Chéri, quand est-ce que j'ai dit non à ce corps de rêve ? Je demande et je le vois rougir du coin de l'œil. Steve je te présente Barbara, Barbara je vous présente notre héros national.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer capitaine, dit la blonde avec un sourire.

\- De même madame, il donne un sourire poli. Un vrai gentleman!

Arthur crache son repas sur Steve et applaudi fier de lui. Barbara rit aux éclats et lui ferme les yeux en plissant le nez.

\- Non, Arthur, non, il ne faut pas faire ça, je le gronde et lui me renvoya un dada-bouh très frare. Je suis désolé Steve, tiens, je lui propose le paquet de lingette.

\- Ce n'est rien, il répond, merci, il prend une lingette reconnaissant.

\- Un vrai petit monstre, ricane Barbara, ma fille était pareille à son âge.

\- Oh vous avez une fille ? Elle a quel âge ? Je demande intéressé.

Je n'ai pas vu de nouvelle enfant a la crèche ce matin dans je suppose qu'elle doit être à l'école. Il y a un flash de douleur qui traverse ses yeux et elle baisse la tête. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Steve me regarde en fronçant les sourcils me confirmant que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de mauvaise pensé.

\- Elle aurait eu 6 ans, elle chuchote.

Steve baisse la tête en faisant la grimace et mon cœur s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire dans ses cas-là ? Merde, je ne peux pas imaginer une douleur pareille. Est-ce qu'on peut survivre après ça ? Moi je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans Arthur. Déjà que je harcèle et pleure au téléphone pour que mes parents me donnent des conseils quand Arthur est légèrement malade. Je me souviens une fois, quand il avait 3 mois et que j'étais à Culver, ma grand-mère était partie faire des courses, il avait eu une respiration sifflante qui lui avait pris d'un coup. J'étais tellement terrifié que j'avais déboulé dans la salle des urgences en hurlant. Le médecin qui nous avait pris en charge pour me faire taire avait ri parce qu'en fait c'était une crotte de nez qui était resté coincé dans son tuyau nasal.

Ce n'était pas drôle et je lui ai dit très méchamment. Un bébé de 3 mois qui commence à siffler du nez est toujours de mauvaise augure, c'est ce que j'ai lu sur internet.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je dis doucement en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Merci, elle dit en serrant la mienne et je peux sentir le métal froid d'une alliance.


	14. Chapitre 14 Kick-ass

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le problème entre Tasha et Barbara mais elle est assez cool en fait. Et un peu seule. Étonnamment je suis venue à la conclusion que les assassins sont sympathiques. Barbara est en ce moment même en train de faire des gâteaux avec moi pour notre soirée marathon Docteur Who ? Avec Steve. Clint et Tasha ont disparu depuis trois jours, depuis qu'il est venu ici complètement jeté. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont partie en mission ou Clint met un peu d'ordre dans sa vie et Tasha le surveille. Pas une mauvaise chose si on veut mon avis.

\- Je suis marié mais pas vraiment marier, elle m'explique.

\- Vous n'êtes pas divorcé mais pas ensemble, c'est ça ? Je récapitule.

\- Oui, après…après, elle n'a pas besoin de me dire ce que « après » signifie, on était plus vraiment capable de se parler, de se regarder ou même d'être dans la même pièce.

Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de poser des mauvaises questions sur cette enfant disparue. Je décide de mettre un filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche en ce qui concerne ce sujet. Je donne un coup d'œil à travers la pièce pour voir ce que fait Arthur. Il mâchouille son pied. Bon garçon.

\- Donc tu comptes faire quoi par rapport à ton mari ? Je demande un peu curieuse.

Je devine qu'il est du SHIELD mais elle m'a pas dis qui c'était.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais attendre et voir, elle répond.

Il y a un moment de silence douloureux. Barbara a les yeux dans le vague, clairement loin, en train de se souvenir de moment plus heureux. Ce rappelé de cette petite fille qui est morte, un mari qui devait l'adorer et qu'elle aime encore. Elle ne me l'a pas dit mais je sais lire entre les lignes. Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait gardé son alliance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas divorcé après des années de vie séparée?

\- Et toi et Steve? Elle demande d'un coup.

\- Quoi moi et Steve ?

Elle sourit et joue des sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Oh merde ! Toi aussi ? Je soupire de manière théâtrale.

\- Il te dévore littéralement des yeux, elle s'exclame.

\- C'est ce que font les hommes ! Eh bien les dames aident, je pointe les pouces vers mes seins. Je suis juste taillé comme les pin-up.

\- C'est plus que de la nostalgie, elle rit, d'accord il te reluque mais il te regarde dans les yeux quand vous parlez et point très important, elle donne un coup de tête vers le parc. Il ne regarde pas Arthur comme un bagage ou une extension de toi, il a de l'affection pour le petit.

\- Je suis son guide pour le 21ème siècle, son amie, on est comme des bro, je clarifie, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserait à moi ? Je suis personne et le SHIELD pullule de fille faite pour lui et pas que physiquement. Sharon Carter par exemple !

Sharon Carter est une blonde, très sexy qui m'envoie des regards noirs quand on se croise dans les couloirs. J'ai découvert comment elle s'appelait hier quand Coulson la appeler au bureau. La température a chuté de 10 degré quand elle est entrée.

\- Le seul attrait que Sharon Carter à, c'est qu'elle est la nièce de Peggy Carter et tu es génial. C'est avec toi qu'il fait des soirées films !

\- C'est très gentil mais tu es un espion/ninja, je suis à peu près certaine que tu as vue Steve la mater. Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs !

\- Tu es aveugle, elle souffle, et pour info même mon mari voudrait sortir avec toi. Tu es plus son style que moi, c'est pour dire, elle arque un sourcil pour prouver son point.

\- C'est qui ton….je commence on sonne à la porte.

Je vais ouvrir pour trouver Steve tout sourire avec un plat de pâte/fromage entre les mains. Arthur balance un cri strident pour attirer l'attention. Steve secoue la tête en riant, pose le plat sur la table et prend mon fils.

\- Alors bonhomme, tu es envahi de fille ? Il demande et Arthur fait la moue. Vous avez fait à manger pour une armée ! Il constate en regardant les plateaux de cup-cakes.

Barbara et moi nous le regardons fixement, il baisse les yeux sur mon fils qui bave sur son t-shirt.

\- D'accord, mais je ne mange pas tant que _ça_! Il accepte. Je crois qu'il commence à bien m'aimer, il dit en changeant de sujet pour ne pas perdre la face, il ne pleure pas quand je le prends !

Il a l'air vraiment heureux en disant ça. Barbara fait un geste de la tête et je roule des yeux. Je commence à me faire des copines au SHIELD ! C'est cool, tant qu'elles ne jacassent pas sur ma vie amoureuse inexistante. Arthur frotte son visage sur le t-shirt un peu et délicieusement petit de Steve puis vomi dessus. Et commence à pleurer.

Steve soupire et je reprends mon fils qui se calme dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais où est la salle de bain, je pointe.

\- Ce n'est rien poupée, mais crois que je vais devoir changer de t-shirt, il fronce le nez en regardant la tâche.

\- Tu n'as qu'à juste l'enlever, personne ne va se plaindre ! Je dis.

Steve rougit en voyant que je suis tout à fait sérieuse et que Barbara hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je regarde mon fils. Il est fort ce gamin. Il a le gène Lewis. Rien à dire ! Mon père sera fier quand je lui dirai.

\- Je vais le mettre à tremper dans une bassine, il en lève son t-shirt et je suis à peu près sûr que même Barbara mouille sa petite culotte.

Je débarbouille mon bébé et elle se plante devant moi en mimant le mot « poupée ». Je sens la rougeur sur mes joues et me mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

\- Bien joué Arthur, je félicite mon fils.

Avoir un surnom de Steve Rogers ? Check !

* * *

Il y a quelqu'un dans mon appartement. Je me réveille avec cette sensation tendue de ne pas être seule, la sueur froide coulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je regarde le réveille, 6h30. Je prends le plus silencieusement la batte de Baseball sous mon lit. Grand-père m'a obligé à la prendre. Arthur dort à poing fermé dans son berceau. Il fait encore sombre à l'extérieur.

Je sors le plus doucement possible de mon lit et vais à pas de loup vers les bruits dans la cuisine. Qui que ce soit, je vais lui faire ravaler ses dents. Il n'y a aucune lumière, il y juste une semi-obscurité qui me permet de voir une silhouette.

Qui est en train de manger des cup-cakes. Quel voleur fait ça ?

Pas le temps de me poser des questions, mon bébé dort à côté. Je monte la batte et assène un puissant coup à l'arrière de son dos digne de Volstagg que Sif serait fière. La crapule s'effondre au sol en gémissant. Je lui saute dessus, le prend par ses cheveux et lui éclate la tête contre le sol. Une, deux, trois fois et sans que je capte je me retrouve sur le dos, les mains tenus dans une prise ferme. Je fais ce que toute autre femme aura fait. J'envoie mon genou avec force dans ses boules et il s'écroule sur moi en gémissant.

\- C'est moi jolie fille, il pleurniche dans mon cou.

\- Clint ?! Je dis sur un ton ahuri.

Il gémit en signe de confirmation et je le pousse sans ménagement. Il reste couché au sol en position feotale en inspirant profondément, une main sur ses couilles. Des morceaux de cup-cakes partout par terre.

\- T'es taré ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je demande sans pitié.

\- Pourquoi tant de colère ? Il grogne en tentant de ce relevé pitoyablement.

\- Tu te fous moi ? D'abord tu viens chez complètement saoul, tu m'espionnes grâce à mes conduits et maintenant tu rentres chez moi par effraction !

Il souffle et secoue la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Je prends un paquet de haricot surgelé et lui donne pendant qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise. J'allume la lumière et je peux voir que je ne l'ai pas loupé. Il a une arcade qui gonfle, une bosse sur le front et une narine qui saigne. Pourtant quand il prend le sachet il le met direct sur ses boules en me fusillant du regard.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, tu l'as cherché, je le pointe.

\- Grrr, il dit, y a pas eu de problème pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Il demande.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ?

Clint souffle et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je voulais voir comment vous alliez. Comment il va ? Il a un ton doux.

\- Ses dents le travail et il va bientôt faire du quatre pattes, Clint a un sourire qui illumine toute sa figure et mon cœur fait pop. Je répète Clint pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit…Il voit mon expression et il comprend que ce n'est pas à ce matin que je fais référence. Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira pas, il souffle.

\- Tu m'étonnes que ça ne va pas se reproduire, je grogne et me sers une tasse de café.

\- Tu as fait quoi de l'argent que je t'ai donné ?

\- Tu veux que je te le rende ?

\- Non, je…Je voulais juste savoir, il siffle.

\- Je lui ai acheté des vêtements et j'ai mis le reste sur un compte épargne bloqué à son nom, je l'informe.

\- Arrête d'être sur la défensive, je voulais juste savoir ! Je te fais confiance.

\- Mais pas moi, je crache.

Il relève la tête comme si je l'avais électrocuté. Clint me regarde de bas en haut, sans me lorgner malgré que je sois en mini-short. Il y a une lumière féroce qui s'allume dans ses yeux, il pose les haricots sur la table et se relève comme dans ses films où le type se prépare à faire un discours ou faire une menace qui déglingue tout.

\- Tu vas…Il commence mais je le coupe.

\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le voir ! Je ne vais pas faire un truc comme ça a mon fils, il se détend, mais je n'hésiterais pas si je le dois.

\- Darcy je peux comprendre que…

\- Clint, je ne sais rien de ta vie, mais tu viens chez moi complètement saoul et tu… Je lève les mains au ciel impossible de continuer, l'humiliation est toujours un peu fraîche.

\- Et je ? Il souffle et essai de garder son calme. Je sais jolie fille que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour toi ni pour Arthur mais je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je pose ma tête contre l'armoire, je remets correctement mes lunettes et souffle. Voilà pourquoi je voulais attendre pour lui dire. Pour être sûr qu'il soit prêt à être un bon père. Il essaye, je le vois mais il est hanté par ses démons, quel qu'ils soient je ne veux pas qu'ils hantent aussi Arthur.

\- Arthur va commencer à comprendre les choses, je ne veux pas qu'il soit perturbé par tes merdes. Alors règle-les ! J'ordonne. Compris ?

\- Oui, m'dame, il accepte.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Il touche nerveusement son annulaire gauche, il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravise.

\- Non, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, promit jolie fille. Je vais être un papa kick-ass.


	15. Chapitre 15 Pizza

Arthur rit fort alors que son père le faisait sauter dans ses bras. La scène me faisait chaud au cœur. Clint a l'air plus jeune, moins sombre, presque heureux mais il y a un hic. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il cache quelque chose. Je ne suis pas stupide, je le vois. Il a une lourdeur sur ses épaules. Un poids qu'il traîne avec lui, _Bobbi_ , voilà comment il s'appelle. Et il y a « elle ». Les ombres de son passé sont toujours présents et malgré ce qu'il dit, il ne veut pas s'en débarrasser. Ou n'est pas prêt à le faire.

Il y a quelque chose que je loupe mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Alors jolie fille, à quoi tu penses ? Clint se place devant moi avec notre fils dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger, pizza ? J'élude.

\- Carrément ! Il sourit. Sauf que les livraisons sont interdites au SHIELD.

\- Tu conduis, je souffle.

Clint ricane et s'occupe d'Arthur pendant que je me prépare (ce qui est fait en cinq minutes). Du coup je me retrouve à observer Clint mettre la combinaison ourson à Arthur qui va le protéger du froid de novembre. C'est qu'on se les cailles alors un bébé ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a le coup de main. Il est patient et doux, fait attention aux petits doigts de notre fils lorsqu'il les met dans les moufles.

Clint n'est pas le genre d'homme brusque, oui ses mains sont secs, pleines de callosités et fortes mais il y a beaucoup de douceur dans ses mains qu'il semble haïr. Je sais de quoi elles sont capables. Même après tous ces mois, je peux encore les sentir sur mon corps. Clint avait eu une manière de me toucher, de me caresser, qui m'avait fait sentir comme si j'étais la seule femme au monde.

Il a déjà fait ça. Il s'est déjà occupé d'un enfant.

\- Tu faisais la baby-sitter avant de travail pour le SHIELD ou tu as un autre…

\- Non, il me coupe sèchement sans ce retourné.

\- Non pour le premier…

\- Non, il me coupe à nouveau mais encore plus glacial si c'est possible.

\- Clint, est-ce…

\- Non ! Non jolie fille !

Clint se lève du canapé avec Arthur serré contre lui, il est en mode Œil de Faucon, il n'a aucune expression si ce n'est ses yeux. Est-ce que tous les agents/assassins/espions ont une putain de formation pour faire de leurs visages un putain de masque frigide ? Il me fait chier à faire ça !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, il dit en se plaçant devant moi.

\- Rectification Clint, ta vie ne me concerne pas mais si ça implique Arthur, ça me regarde jusqu'à la couleur de tes boxeurs ! Je réponds sans me démonter.

Il ne dit rien, je prends Arthur qui bat des mains vers moi et je lui tends le sac à langer qu'il porte sans cérémonie. Clint serre les mâchoires. Est-ce qu'il est marié ? A-t-il une femme et une famille ? Ai-je été l'espace d'une nuit l'autre femme ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? Il a toujours été au SHIELD sauf quand il a disparu pendant ses trois jours mais c'est tout. Si c'était le cas, il serait avec eux pas au SHIELD. Et je ne l'ai pas vue avec une autre femme que Tasha.

Les yeux bleus de Clint m'observent, bat des cils et en quelques secondes les lueurs agressives on disparue coupant court à mes pensées.

\- Allons manger cette pizza, il dit soudainement en me prenant par le bras.

\- Tu es flippant quand tu fais ça ! Je grogne.

\- C'est mon boulot, jolie fille.

\- Tu es un bel enfoiré !

Il ricane et me pousse vers la porte de sortie.

Je savais que les soldats avaient un grand appétit, les supers-soldats je veux dire mais les supers-archers ? Il a mangé chez moi une fois mais je suppose qu'il n'avait pas dit que je n'avais pas assez fait à manger pour un super-soldat et pour un super-archer lors de cette fameuse soirée dont je e veux pas me souvenir la débâcle tellement c'était….heu gênant.

\- Quoi ? Il demande la bouche pleine.

\- Trois pizzas ? Et ferme la bouche c'est grade ! Je rouspète.

Il fronce le nez et donne le biberon à Arthur qui est encore barbouillée de sa purée que le serveur a eu l'amabilité de réchauffé.

\- T'as vue comment ces pizzas sont fines ? Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance ! Il se justifie en voyant mon regard.

\- Mentalement ? Je n'ai aucun doute.

\- Tu me fais mal au cœur, il feint en se tenant le plexus. Tu passes trop de temps avec Tasha, il me pointe avec une nouvelle part de pizza.

\- Oui je sais, je m'exclame, elle m'a promis de me montrer comment elle va t'étrangler avec ses cuisses !

\- N'amène pas Arthur, il grimace, je ne veux pas que mon fils garde l'image de son père entrain de supplié tata Tasha.

Je soulève un sourcil, il déglutit et regarde sa part de pizza comme si c'était elle la cause de tous ses soucis. Il hausse les épaules et continue de manger comme un morfal.

\- Tu te plais au SHIELD ? Il demande toujours la bouche pleine.

\- Ouai, c'est cool, je ne pensais pas remballer autant de politiciens ! C'est génial !

\- J'ai entendu, il rit, d'habitude les assistants de Coulson sont des agents et ils n'osent pas le faire. A cause de la hiérarchie et tout. Coulson les vires au bout d'une semaine.

\- Oui, je sais c'est ce qu'a dit Barbara. Tu sais Barbara Morse ? Elle est plutôt cool, on s'est fait une soirée cinéma avec Steve. C'est une fan de Docteur Who, c'est dingue elle arrive à dire toutes les répliques ! Elle…

J'étais sur le point de continuer mais je vois Clint en train de s'étouffer. Il se tape le plexus en crachant. Il est même en train de devenir bleu !

\- Merde, putain ! Clint !

Je me lève d'un coup en faisant tomber la chaise et vais me placer derrière lui pour lui donner un grand coup dans le dos. L'effet est bon parce qu'il recrache le morceau qui va atterrir tout droit sur le dos d'un vieux monsieur qui ce retourne en grognant.

* * *

\- Bonjour, poupée.

\- Oh elle l'est maintenant que je t'ai vu Adonis de mes rêves, je souris.

Steve rougis et se frotte le cou. C'est trop facile et pourtant je suis sûr qu'il est moins innocent que moi.

\- Je voulais te demander…

\- Vous voulez bien attendre de flirter, fiston, dit une voix que je reconnais pour l'avoir rembarré.

Cap se retourne et dégage la vue sur un type que tout Culver déteste. Le colonel Ross. Je le reconnais parce qu'on a utilisé sa tronche comme cible à fléchette. Et comme papier pour boucher les lavabos des salles de sciences.

\- Mlle nous nous sommes déjà parler au téléphone, il grince et sa moustache frémit. Je viens voir l'agent Coulson.

Il n'est même pas poli ! Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Le regard de Steve va de Ross à moi, croise les bras sur son torse et donne le meilleur regard cap déçu qu'il peut. Il a dû reconnaître le type.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Je demande le plus froidement que je peux, ce qui n'est pas difficile.

Je suis de Culver ! Team Hulk !

\- Non, mais si vous lui dites que je suis là, il va accepter de me voir,il transpire l'autorité et l'assurance. Je vais vite le réveiller.

\- Je regrette mais le protocole est strict sur les entrevues avec des visiteurs, vous ne pouvez pas voir l'agent Coulson sans rendez-vous.

\- Jeune fille, vous savez qui je suis ? Je veux voir Coulson ! Il aboie.

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes.

\- Jeune fille…

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, je le coupe. Mais je ne peux rien faire les règles sont pour tout le monde !

\- Appelez moi Coulson tout de suite!

\- Monsieur si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais vous demander de sortir et si vous ne voulez pas je vais demander à la sécurité de vous escorter !

\- Comment osez-vous ? Il rugit et Steve fait un pas en avant.

Le colonel semble comprendre l'allusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire contre la perfection militaire et humaine? Il souffle et met sa main dans sa poche pour sortir une enveloppe. Il la pose sur mon bureau d'un geste dédaigneux et part avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste.

\- Il est parti ? Demande Coulson en sortant de son bureau.

\- Oui, Phil, dit Steve.

\- Dieu, merci ! Il soupire.

\- Non moi c'est Lewis, boss ! Je dis avec mon sourire le plus éblouissant.

\- Vous pouvez aller à votre pause, il dit avec un truc qui ressemble à un sourire.

Je rétrécis les yeux et j'ajuste mes lunettes. Oh par Thor mais oui c'est un sourire ! Le gène Lewis ! On est les meilleurs ! Steve me sourit et entre dans le bureau de Coulson.

\- Hey, m'appelle Barbara qui me rejoins quand je vais à la crèche.

\- Ça va ? Je demande en voyant sa mine sombre.

\- Oui, elle siffle.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ?

Elle inspire profondément et se mord la lèvre. Barbara continue de marcher et on prend la direction de la crèche.

\- Il y a une autre femme, elle lâche.

\- Quoi ? Je regarde autour de moi.

\- Non, pas ici ! Mon mari !

\- Oh le connard ! Je rugis, tu vas leurs botter le cul ? Si tu veux je viens avec toi !

\- C'est gentille merci, mais je ne veux pas lui exploser la tronche. On a vécu séparé pendant plus de trois alors je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Je n'étais pas seule non plus...

\- Ok, je répond septique.

Je me demande où va la discussion. S'ils ont vécu pendant trois ans séparé et qu'elle lu en veut pas pourquoi ce ton ?

\- Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais faire, elle continue semblant lire mes pensées, ça m'a fait comprendre une chose. Cette femme, je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une fille de passage. Il y tient, elle dit lugubrement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait comprendre ? Je demande malgré que j'aie une petite idée.

\- Je l'aime encore et je veux le reconquérir !

\- D'accord, c'est cool, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Opération « la reconquête » c'est parti ! Je hurle en pointant mon poing au ciel.


	16. Chapitre 16 Le parrain

\- Chut !

\- Aie, Foggy ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied ! Je rouspète.

\- Silence il va bientôt arriver ! Ordonne la rousse qui n'est pas Tasha.

On entend le bruit des clefs dans la serrure, on se tend et on retient notre respiration. Par expérience, je sais qu'il a une ouïe ultra-sensible. Ado, il était très difficile de le surprendre. Et il est aveugle. Il a des super-pouvoirs, moi je le dis. Je tiens Arthur dans mes bras qui ne fait que gigoter en sentant l'excitation.

Il entre dans le salon et on hurle :

\- Surprise !

Il ne sursaute même pas et il souffle. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Aller cousin ce n'est pas drôle, on a 30 ans qu'une seule fois, je fais valoir.

\- Matt tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, ajoute Karen.

Matt grogne et Arthur lance un cri comme pour prouver que nous avons raison. Je m'approche de mon avocat qui est aussi mon cousin. Je jure que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas aveugle. Maintenant que je fréquente des assassins/ninja/espions je reconnais plus facilement cette aura de dangerosité et pour un avocat qui est aveugle, c'est très perturbant de la voir en lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu accepter qu'une personne comme lui soit capable de faire ce qu'il fait même après l'avoir vue à l'œuvre. C'est plus facile maintenant que je vus et sais ce que le monde et l'univers est capables de cachés.

\- Arthur souhaite un bon anniversaire à parrain !

Je soulève mon garçon en face de son visage qui ce fait immédiatement maltraité les joues par des petites mains joufflus et collantes. Matt fronce le nez et rit puis posse sa canne pour prendre son filleul.

\- Tu as au moins fait un gâteau au chocolat ? Il demande.

\- Bien sûr ! Et il a de la bière fraîche !

\- Je ne sais pas si sait une bonne idée, il dit en caressant la tête d'Arthur qui commence à gémir.

\- Soit pas une douleur dans le cul ! Rugit Foggy.

\- Ta langue, y a un bébé ! Le gronde Karen.

\- J'ai l'intention de rester ici cette nuit ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'explique à Matt.

Matt a toujours été un peu beaucoup inquiet pour ma sécurité. Il n'est pas vraiment mon cousin. Il a été adopté par la sœur de ma grand-mère paternelle qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Son mari avait une salle de sport dans laquelle le père de Matt s'entrainait. Les deux ont été tués par un gang locale d'Hell's Kitchen à différentes période. Quand elle est revenue de son voyage de deuil en Europe qui a duré cinq ans, et qu'elle a découvert que le père de Matt était mort, elle l'a pris sous son aile. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré j'étais une petite fille de huit ans dont la plus grande tragédie était que ma petite sœur avait mangé mon cup-cake (j'ai toujours eu un amour féroce pour les cup-cakes, hérité de mon père). Alors quand on m'a présenté ce grand dadais aveugle de 14 ans et qu'on m'a dit qu'il était mon nouveau cousin j'étais vraiment sceptique en grande partie parce que j'avais beaucoup pleuré et que mes lunettes étaient mal ajustées. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en attendant le jugement de ma famille. J'ai fait ce que toute enfant aurais fait, je lui ai demandé de me laisser le maquillé. Il a refusé tout net et je lui donné un coup de pied dans le tibia. On s'est détesté avec force à partir de là jusqu'à ce que mes seins poussent comme des pastèques et qu'il me sauve d'un garçon de son âge qui m'avait coincé dans un coin du parc pour me faire des trucs qu'une enfant de 13 ans ne devrais pas savoir.

Après un nez cassé, sept dents manquantes, le bras brisé en trois morceaux et un bon traumatisme crânien, Matt est devenu mon héros. Il est reparti pour Yale cette année mais pas avant de m'acheter un taser. Voilà pour la petite histoire.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, dit Matt en me rejoignant au balcon.

Je sursaute, manquant de faire tomber ma bière. Je jure que je peux voir un sourire. Sale con !

\- Je voulais te le dire en face, je réponds en me ressaisissant, et je ne suis pas la seule à cacher des choses. Le diable d'Hell's Kitchen ?

Il grogne et se détourne de moi pour faire face à la vue de la ville. Une ville dans la ville, c'est ce que dit ma grand-tante, quand son mari est mort, elle l'a fui. Je me suis toujours dit que la mélancolie de cette ville avait suivi Matt dans la banlieue ensoleillée de LA où il a habité avec Madi (ma grand-tante) et qui était à trois pâtés de ma maison. Il était toujours un gamin sérieux et triste (et aussi la cible de mes farces).

Et maintenant il se prend pour un héros. Un vrai. Il est humain et aveugle.

\- Ne te fait pas tuer Matt, _s'il te plait_ , je prends sa main et il la serre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il chuchote.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu vas tabasser des russes le soir et toute la ville ne fait que parler de toi !

\- Y a pas que des russes !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, il met ses mains sur mes joues et se rapproche de moi, comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Tu es la seule personne dans cette ville qui a le diable en lui, je chuchote.

Matt se mord la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant la nuit où il m'a dit cette phrase. Des années après et elle nous hante encore. Mon cœur a guéri depuis mais il y a toujours cette nostalgie. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, brisant le moment et Matt fait un pas en arrière en se grattant la gorge. Je me sens vide tout à coup sans ses mains sur moi. Mon cœur n'a peut-être pas guéri totalement. Je regarde mon écran. Clint.

\- Allô ?

\- _Où est-ce que vous êtes ?_ Il claque.

\- Chez mon cousin, tu sais je te l'ai dit !

\- _Oh c'était cette nuit ?_

\- Clint je te l'ai dit trois fois ! Tu es complètement à l'ouest ces derniers temps ! On dirait Barbara !

Il grogne et je peux entendre des coups à sa porte.

\- Tu devrais ouvrir.

\- _C'est Tasha_ , il explique avec un soupçon de quelque chose dans la voix. _Comment est-ce qu'il va ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, il y a anguille sous roche. Tasha ne frappe pas pour entrer dans l'appart de Clint, elle est comme Thor, elle entre tout simplement. Je me retourne et regarde Arthur qui rit dans les bras de Karen. Foggy lui fait des grimaces.

\- Aux anges, écoute, je pointe le téléphone vers le salon. Tu as entendu ? Il a un faible pour les rousses, je dis en recollant l'appareil à mon oreille. Bonne nuit.

\- _Bonne nuit,_ il souffle.

\- Un petit ami ? Demande Matt dès que j'ai raccroché.

\- Non, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Le diable ne sort pas cette nuit, il répond.

* * *

Je claque la porte de la voiture et cale mon fils sur ma hanche. Mon portable sonne et je décroche sans regarder.

\- _Darcy, tu ne peux pas savoir !_ Chuchote une Barbara enthousiaste.

\- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

\- _J'ai passé la nuit chez mon mari_ , elle continue sur le même ton.

\- Oh par Thor ! Je hurle, je pensais que ce serait plus difficile à vous rabibocher !

\- _Moi aussi_.

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

\- _Il est sous la douche_.

\- Oh ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas venir chez moi, je vais inviter Jane et on se fait une soirée fille ! Alcool et cochonnerie. Et tu vas nous parler de celle que tu as faite !

\- _Ok ! A toute_ ! Et elle raccroche.

C'est dommage que Barbara et Tasha ne s'entendent pas. C'est flippant quand elles sont dans la même pièce. Elles mettraient les scénaristes de thriller à la honte. Je vois Coulson marcher vers moi.

\- Boss ! Je le salue.

\- Lewis, je vous cherchais, il me tend une pile de dossiers.

\- C'est mon jour de congé.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Jane, c'est pour un nouveau stagiaire.

\- Oh vous voulez que je choisisse un minion parce qu'avec le dernier ils sont parti dans une frénésie de science pendant 57 heures sans changer de sous-vêtement ?

Il soulève un sourcil et continue de me tendre la pile en ignorant mon fils. Je souris un peu sadique, il ne va pas pouvoir ignorait mon bébé longtemps.

\- Tenez-le, je vais mettre les mettre dans mon sac.

\- Hein ?

Je pousse mon fils dans ses bras sans avoir d'autres choix que de le prendre. Il a l'air complètement terrifié. Il regarde Arthur qui joue avec ses boutons, ses sourcils sont à la limite de ses cheveux et ses yeux sont grands comme des hiboux. Ce type à fait face à Loki sans peur et mon petit monstre fait ressortir cette émotion juste en bavant sur son costard. Tasha va mourir de rire quand elle revient. Quand elle revient ?

Elle est partie en mission d'au moins 1 semaine depuis deux jours avec Steve alors comment elle peut être avec Clint ? Hier soir ça ne m'a pas percuté parce que j'étais obnubilé par Matt et son alter-ego Daredevil mais maintenant...

Soit elle a des pouvoirs que j'ignore soit…

Je reprends mon fils sans plus de cérémonie et me dirige vers l'appart de Clint. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a menti ? On n'est pas ensemble, il n'a pas à se justifier sauf s'il a quelque chose à cacher que je ne laisserai pas passer. Comme une femme.

Sa femme.

Je frappe à la porte de Clint et j'entends des pas. Je serre Arthur contre moi pour me donner du courage. La porte s'ouvre et…

\- Barbara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je demande la langue lourde.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ? Elle retourne.

\- Eh bien je…et je m'arrête le cerveau en plomb.

On entend une porte s'ouvrir et Barbara se retourne. Clint est sorti de la douche avec seulement un jean déboutonné très bas sur les hanches et une serviette sur les épaules avec laquelle il frotte ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il s'arrête net et le sang se vide de son visage. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y en a plus une goutte. Mes yeux tombes immédiatement sur sa main gauche. Qui n'est pas vide.

Je suis stupide. Comment est-ce je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement ?

 _Bobbi._

Barbara.

C'est lui son mari.


	17. Chapitre 17 Espoir et illusion

18 mois plus tôt Nouveau-Mexique

\- Jany, je vais aller boire de la tequila. Viens avec moi ! Je dis d'une voix exaspérée.

Ma boss Lady renifle et secoue la tête en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les couvertures. Erik ferme les yeux et souffle se demandant surement ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça.

\- Merde, t'es jeune, belle et brillante ! Il faut que tu t'envoies en l'air ! Après ça tu vas oublier ce dieu nordique, ultra-beau et gaulée comme Hercule et qui est dingue de …. Je m'arrête net au milieu de ma phrase. Zut, ok j'ai compris ! Je vais aller boire ma tequila toute seule. A moins que ce beau gosse veuille venir avec moi, je pointe vers Erik.

\- Tu n'es pas de taille à me manipuler bébé, il sourit.

Il y a une toux et un autre reniflement plein de morveux qui vient de sous le tas de couverture et je prends ça comme signale pour me tirer. Le beau gosse alias Erik tapote doucement l'amoncellement de tissu sans savoir si c'est son cul ou une épaule d'un air désolé. Je suis à peu près certaine que Jane à passer ses années de lycée et d'université dans ses bouquins du coup elle ne s'est pas comment gérer une peine de cœur.

Non pas que je peux juger. Je me suis jeté dans des relations désastreuses pour oublier Matt.

Mais sérieusement qui tombe amoureux en moins d'une semaine ? Là non plus je ne peux pas juger. Je suis amoureuse du même type depuis que j'ai 13 ans. Mais là ça va mieux. Ouai ça va mieux. J'ai repris le dessus et on reste amis et tout…. Pas comme si on avait le choix, on est obligé de se voir à chaque Noël et indépendamment de notre merde, il a toujours compté et il comptera toujours d'une manière différente que _ça._

Jane sanglote encore et je la regarde.

Zut qui je suis pour la jugée ? Je suis juste l'assistante/stagiaire non rémunéré et le type peut mettre les abdos de Schwarzenegger à la honte. On pourrait faire fondre un glaçon dessus ! Et lécher du chocolat avec des fraises ! C'est aussi l'équivalent d'un labrador. Tout doré. Et en muscles. Ouaip, je la comprends.

Faut que je boive, je l'adore et elle est comme ma grande sœur mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

Je déteste les dieux nordiques. Non c'est faux. Fandral et Thor sont comme l'équivalent du prince charmant. Et Sif peut mettre Xena à l'amande. Elle est carrément cool. Comme Pepper Potts. Je veux être les deux. Elles sont la preuve vivante de la perfection féminine et mortelle. Mais je déteste Loki. Il a détruit le seul bar potable dans cette ville et maintenant je suis assise dans un bar de camionneur avec des hommes malodorants et moches. Merde Thor, il va me falloir un moment avant de me réhabituer à l'imperfection humaine !

Il y a un type blond sale qui s'assoie à distance d'une chaise de moi au bar. Et lui, il met le niveau haut. Je reluque ses bras du coin de l'œil. Merde c'est quoi ces bras ? Il a mis un t-shirt noir qui moule un corps compact.

Quelques minutes après il a une tequila qui apparaît devant moi. Que je n'ai pas commandé. Je suis habitué à ce que les hommes m'offrent à boire mais d'habitude ils sont moins polis. Bras de tueur m'as juste fait un signe de tête en me regardant dans les yeux. Puis une autre tequila est arrivée et encore une autre sans qu'il ne fasse signe de m'approcher.

Je me tourne complètement vers lui au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu comptes me dire quelque chose ? Je demande en prenant mon courage.

\- Il y a quelque chose à dire jolie fille ? Il répond avec un sourire arrogant. Il a une voix grave et enfumée.

Bras de tueur est clair dans ses intentions depuis le moment où il m'a envoyé le premier verre. Je n'ai jamais fait ça mais je peux le mettre sur mon compte de décision stupide et spontanée. Je secoue la tête lentement et il pose un billet sur le comptoir puis me tend la main.

C'est dangereux, je ne le connais pas mais il a l'air honnête et il n'a pas d'alliance. Et j'ai mon taser. Il me tire dehors, dans l'air frais du désert en direction de l'hôtel. La chambre est miteuse et il me plaque contre la porte dès qu'elle est fermée. Ses mains sont calleuses et sèches, je gémis quand il les glisses sous mon chandail. Au moment où il joue avec mon mamelon, je tremble un peu et je me mords la lèvre pour mieux me contrôler. Il arrête un instant et souffle dans mon cou. Je pris pour qu'il le mette sur le compte de l'excitation plutôt que de la peur.

Il relève la tête et je vois enfin la vraie couleur de ses yeux. Bleu-gris comme un ciel sans nuages. Il pose sa bouche sur la mienne et c'est le premier baissai da la nuit. Étonnamment doux et qui n'est pas le dernier.

Ses mains fermes et dures fonts des merveilles, pour un coup d'une nuit, il est vraiment… Cet homme n'est pas un amant égoïste, il passe son temps à me donner du plaisir plutôt qu'a en prend. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule femme dans sa vie.

\- Je vais te raccompagner, il dit une fois fini pendant que je me rhabille.

\- Merci mais j'ai un taser, je rétorque avec une voix amusée en me retournant.

Il ricane en mettant son pantalon. Mon sourire tombe quand je vois son dos. Des cicatrices brunes et vieilles marques sont dos et il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre à quoi elles correspondent. Quel genre de bâtard ferait ça à son propre enfant ?

\- Je te raccompagne jolie fille, les rues ne sont pas sûres, il répond avec finalité.

Bras de tueur met son t-shirt, jette le préservatif et trappe sa veste en cuir autour de mes épaules. Il sourit doucement devant mon regard étonné et m'embrasse. Je peux encore me goûter dans sa bouche.

Puis il me pousse doucement vers la sortit. J'ai un peu mal au cœur parce que je sais que je ne vais jamais le revoir. Il est le genre de type pour qui je pourrais tombée amoureuse. Canon, sarrasin et un peu brisé. Totalement mon genre.

* * *

Mon regard va de Barbara à Clint. Je lui ai demandé. Je lui ai demandé s'il a quelque chose que je devrais savoir. Il regarde notre fils calé sur ma hanche qui mordille son joué pour les dents puis baisse les yeux clairement honteux. Mais honte de quoi ? De son fils ? D'avoir mentit à moi ou à Barbara ? Ou de s'être fait prendre ?

Barbara, non _Bobbi_ , observe Arthur comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, comme si elle cherchait des ressemblances ou plutôt le manque de ressemblance avec son mari, peut-être même avec sa fille morte, puis elle envoya un regard interrogatif à Clint. Elle serre les poings devants son manque de réponse. Elle a compris de qui Arthur est le fils.

Mon sang bat dans mes tempes et je fais un pas arrière.

\- Darcy… ? Commence Barbara mais s'arrête ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Je fais un autre pas en arrière et elle devient blanche rivalisant avec Clint.

\- C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ? Crache Barbara vers lui en nous pointant.

\- De _ça_? Je demande en réussissant enfin à parler.

Elle se retourne vers moi en ayant une mine coupable. Son regard s'arrête de nouveau sur mon fils et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de cacher son visage dans ma poitrine, instinct protecteur maternel. Une sorte de flashe douloureux traverse ses yeux et elle les détourne. Je fais encore un pas en arrière. Je regarde Clint qui se réveille enfin. Je tourne les talons sans regarder derrière.

Arthur commence à gémir dans mes bras et j'accélère. Ma vue devient un peu floue, je me mords la lèvre fort pour m'empêcher de sangloter. J'entends des bruits, des pieds nus sur le sol et puis une main se pose sur mon coude qui me tient avec force.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite merde ! Je siffle.

\- Darcy… il commence et je …je suppose que je vois rouge.

Je lui donne un coup de poing comme m'a appris Sif, en plein dans le nez. Le poing serre, le pouce à l'extérieur et la force dans l'épaule. Il y a un craquement sinistre et un flot de sang qui coule sur son torse nu. Je mentirais si je ne suis pas satisfaite du son. Clint doit être habitué à recevoir des coups (vus sa ligne de travail) parce qu'il bouge à peine mais la surprise me donne le temps de déguerpir. Je ne me retourne même pas quand j'entends un « aille »distinctif suivi du son d'une gifle.

* * *

\- Je vais le tuer ! Non ! Je vais lui couper sa bite et la lui faire manger ! Cris Jane.

Je renifle plus fort pendant que Pepper s'occupe d'Arthur à mes pieds (apparemment Clint aurait dit à Tony d'arrêté de dire qu'Arthur est le fils de Steve en terme très salé et lâcher le morceau en même temps) ce qui fait que Pepper est aussi au courant.

\- Ou je vais demander à Thor de le griller et de le faire manger aux géants des glaces ! Continue Jane.

Pepper se lève, place mon fils dans son parc et s'assied à côté de moi. Elle me frotte le dos et stupidement je me cramponne à elle en foutant de la morve sur son costume plus cher que ma paye. C'est stupide de pleurer comme ça. Comme s'il m'avait trompé. Mais je lui ai demandé, je lui faisais confiance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a menti ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond la Grande Pepper et je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à haute voix.

Jane se place de mon autre côté une fois calmé et vidé de toute son imagination pour tuer Clint.

\- Darcy est-ce que…elle se mord la lèvre, est-ce que tu as vu une alliance quand vous avez couché ensemble ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit 15 fois ! Non ! Je ne baisse pas avec des hommes mariés ! Je croasse et je renifle.

Je regarde Arthur et ça me percute. Barbara a parlé de sa fille. La fille de Clint. Et cette enfant est morte. Arthur avait une grande sœur. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Et pourquoi il était aussi mal quand Barbara est venue. Il s'est réfugié dans mon appart soûl le soir même. Putain, c'est la merde !

Pepper me regarde et fronce les sourcils, ouvre et ferme la bouche.

\- Darcy, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais est-ce que tu avais de l'espoir concernant Clint ? Elle demande doucement.

Je baisse la tête en me mordant la lèvre. J'essuie mes larmes du dos de la main sans répondre. Oui, j'avais un espoir stupide, un tout petit que Clint et moi on pourrait…on pourrait être une famille. Quand il venait ici pour voir Arthur et qu'on regarder la télé ou qu'on mangeait ensemble mon cœur faisait hop et j'avais espéré avoir ce que mes parents on. Il n'y avait rien de romantique mais je ne nierais pas qu'il y ait une attirance et de la tendresse. D'une certaine manière je me suis protégé parce que j'aurais pu tomber dure amoureuse de lui s'il n'y avait pas cette voix à l'arrière de ma tête qui me disait qu'il me cachait quelque chose qui pourrait me faire du mal.

Oui, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de Clint mais putain heureusement que j'ai écouté Tasha et que j'ai été adulte. Elle a dû le voir venir et sans aucun doute voir que j'avais des espoirs.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose en moi qui empêche les hommes de m'aimer ? Je renifle.

\- Non, non, tu génial, me console Pepper. Tu es douce, bonne, gentille et drôle ne laisse pas cette histoire te démoraliser.

\- Oh Darcy ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demande Jane.

\- Parce que c'est stupide. C'était juste un petit espoir.

\- Si ça te met dans un état pareil ce n'était pas petit et certainement pas stupide, dit doucement Pepper. Tu me rappelles moi avec Tony…

\- Certainement pas, vous c'est comme…un conte de fées, je rétorque.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, elle sourit.

\- Et puis nous c'est sordide, juste une baisse d'une nuit…je continue sans écouter.

\- Tu auras ta fin heureuse, je te le promets, dit Jane en me prenant dans ses bras.

Et bien maintenant je n'ai plus d'illusions concernant Clint. Putain, comment ça va se passer maintenant ?


	18. Chapitre 18 C'est tendue

\- Salut Darcy, j'entends.

Je fronce les sourcils et relève immédiatement la tête pour voir Barbara. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue me voir ? Arthur pousse un cri indigné parce que je suis trop lente à donner sa bouillie de carotte au saumon. D'un geste discret elle me fait signe à la chaise et j'accepte.

La tension est à couper au couteau. Pendant quelques minutes on s'ignore et je continue à donner à manger à Arthur qui se jette sur la cuillère comme un morfal.

\- Il ressemble à Clint bien plus que Lila, elle dit tout à coup. C'est son portrait craché…

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Lila ? C'est le nom de leur fille, je suppose. Je me mords la lèvre et mon cœur se serre pour eux. Putain peu importe combien la situation est merdique ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on souhaite pour qui que ce soit, pas même à sa pire ennemie. Maintenant que j'ai Arthur, je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie autrement qu'avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je chuchote.

\- Je sais, merci, elle dit sur le même ton.

Il y a un autre moment douloureux. Je tends le biberon à Arthur qui boude un peu pour avoir plus à manger. Je ne peux pas lui donner plus d'un pot quand même ! Surtout que celui-là est un grand ! Je lui cède un biscuit et rien d'autre !

\- Je ne vais pas l'empêcher d'être un père pour Arthur.

Je relève la tête immédiatement, je ne suis pas un assassin/espion mais elle a l'air complètement sincère.

\- Je voulais te le dire, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Malgré ce qui ce passe, Arthur mérite d'avoir son père dans sa vie. Je pensais juste qu'on devrait être adulte à ce sujet.

\- Je comprends, je dis, il me faut juste du temps pour ajuster.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, tu es toujours mon amie.

Quand je relève la tête, elle a disparu, merde les espions ! Ils disent un truc puis ce tire !

\- Lewis vous avez regardé les dossiers pour les assistants de Foster ? Appelle Coulson.

Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos des espions ? Merde ! Il est apparu de nulle part !

\- Boss je vais vous mettre un collier avec une clochette, comme ça je serais quand vous venez !

Il hausse un sourcil et me donne ce regard qui dit que si j'essaye c'est plus que mon IPod que je risque de perdre.

\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'un d'entre eux ce soir, je dis, et c'est ma pause, je lui rappelle.

\- Faite moi un procès, il rétorque.

Je m'étouffe presque, je cligne des yeux. Il vient de faire du sarcasme? Le gène Lewis, je ne dis rien d'autre.

\- J'ai un cousin qui est avocat dans Hell's Kitchen, je le menace.

\- Hell's Kitchen, vraiment ? Que pouvais vous me dire sur Daredevil ? Il demande en reprenant son masque de pierre.

Mon cœur veut fuir le douillé cocon qu'est ma poitrine. Est-ce qu'il sait pour Matt ? Oh par Thor il s'est fait choper et il me teste ? Je secoue la tête pour être évité que ma bouche sans filtre ne dise un truc qu'elle ne devrait pas. Parfois mes membres font des choses indépendamment de ma volonté.

\- Faite attention quand vous rendez visite à votre cousin, cet homme est dangereux. Il a décapité un russe avec une portière de voiture, il dit puis il tourne les talons. Oh j'oubliais, vous avez rempli votre période d'essai avec succès donc vous allez devoir avoir un entrainement physique. J'ai parlé avec l'instructeur, ça ne la dérange pas que vous emmeniez votre fils.

\- Hein ?

Je jure que je peux voir un sourire sadique. Je suis sûre qu'il se venge parce que je ne lui ai pas fait de poupée Capitaine América.

Je suis un peu perdu. J'entends décapiter avec une portière, entrainement physique, dangereux. Je suis dans la merde. Matt je veux te tuer dans quel merdier tu t'es foutu ? Et moi ? Je vais mourir. Entrainement physique ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Ils vont m'envoyez dans un camp de la mort qui tue et ressortir comme Brienne de Thars ? Je ne dis pas, elle est cool mais quand même !

* * *

Je touille mon cappuccino et je donne un coup d'œil à mon fils que j'ai emballé contre le froid. Il a l'air d'une grosse boule de laine. Puis je reporte mon regard sur le garçon en face de moi. Il est chétif, brun aux yeux bleus, il se tripot les doigts ne sachant pas quoi faire d'eux.

\- Donc parle-moi de toi, je demande en faisant la meilleure expression Tasha que je peux.

\- Je…je heu je suis étudiant en génétique et j'ai 19 ans et…

Le pauvre ne sait pas quoi faire sous mon regard, je peux comprendre pourquoi les espions/agents prennent autant de plaisir à torturer des pauvres âmes.

\- Si tu es étudiant en génétique pourquoi tu prends un stage en astrophysique ? J'utilise un ton glacial et il sursaute.

\- Heu je heu…il a l'air sur le point de pleurer.

Je n'en peux plus et j'éclate de rire, pas moyen que je reste aussi sérieux que les types avec qui je travaille. Le pauvre garçon me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu et je me calme.

\- C'est bon petit je ne vais pas te torturer plus longtemps, tu viens du Queens c'est ça ?

\- Oui, j'y vis avec ma tante, il répond doucement.

\- Ok je vais t'avouer que je recherche plus un esclave de laboratoire qu'autre chose. J'ai vu que tu avais les notes les plus hautes en mathématiques avancées, pourquoi tu ne postules pas pour stage qui est plus dans ton domaine ? Et soit honnête….je le pointe avec ma cuillère.

\- J'ai besoin de crédit et un stage qui n'est pas loin pour m'occuper de ma tante, il me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment griller un pop-tart ?

\- Et même du pain français, je n'ai pas peur de lui dire d'aller se coucher ou de faire une douche, il dit avec férocité et je vois quelque chose de fort en lui.

\- Et si tu vois un dieu nordique nu ?

\- Je me tire en passant mon cerveau à la javel.

\- Tu as le boulot.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, je te l'ai dit pour te donner de faux espoirs, je dis platement.

Il me regarde pendant deux secondes avant de capter puis il saute sur sa chaise tout heureux.

\- Merci, Mlle Lewis vous n'allez pas le regretter, il me tend sa main.

\- Je l'espère M. Parker ! Je lui prends la main et il me la serre avec étonnamment de force pour un si petit gabarit.

Peter sort du café en sautillant une fois les détails régler, puis sortie de nulle part Clint s'assied en face de moi. Je hais les espions. C'est quoi leurs trucs, tuer un maximum de personnes par crise cardiaque ? Je vois avec plaisir qu'il a un bleu au nez. Sif m'a bien montré.

\- Tu viens de faire un gamin heureux.

\- Tu parles de toi ? Je le tacle.

\- Waouh jolie fille tu me fais du mal.

\- Darcy, Clint mon nom c'est Darcy et je ne suis pas sûr que ta femme apprécie que tu me donnes des petits noms.

Je baisse mon regard sur sa main gauche qu'il cache immédiatement sous la table en se mordant la lèvre. Puis il observe Arthur d'un air envieux, puis il me lance une œillade prudente. Sur une impulsion je le sors de son maxi-cosi et le tends vers son père qui le prend par-dessus la table.

\- Hé bonhomme, papa t'a manqué ?

Arthur gazouille comme réponse et attrape ses joues pour tirer dessus. Clint rit de bon cœur et le mien se serre un peu. Non, non, Darcy ! Je ne vais pas pensais à ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Clint ? Je demande. Tu me suis ?

\- Non, j'avais une mission et je t'ai vu alors….

\- Et c'est quoi cette….

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire, il lâche.

\- Non, c'est vrai ?

\- Darcy, je…

\- Non, je t'ai demandé Clint, je t'ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose que je devais savoir et tu m'as dit non ! Je te faisais confiance !

Il y a un moment de silence et il y a la serveuse qui demande à Clint s'il veut quelque chose. Une fois qu'elle est partie il retourne son attention sur moi en faisant sauter Arthur sur son genou.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire d'autre que ce qui arrivé avec Bobbi est très compliqué.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, je crache.

\- Jolie fille, Darcy, il se rattrape en voyant mon regard, je vais encore être là pour Arthur, pour toi aussi…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi mais si tu es là pour Arthur je ne vais pas t'en empêcher.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que….

\- C'est bon Clint, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose.

Mon fils crie dans ses couches de vêtements et on reporte notre attention sur lui. Au moment de partir, il m'aide avec mon sac et porte Arthur dans son maxi-cosi jusque dans ma voiture. Quand je me retourne après l'avoir bien attaché il ne bouge pas pour me laisser passer.

\- Clint, dégage.

\- Ton cousin il est dans Hell's Kitchen, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu y ailles, il dit.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu es qui au juste pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? L'alarme clignote dans ma tête.

\- Y a ce type taré qui rode.

\- Ce type taré que tu dis…je m'arrête avant de dire un truc, il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. C'est peut-être un complot !

\- Darcy, je dis juste que le temps que je mets la main dessus…

\- Moi je dis juste que tu n'as rien à me dire, pas quand je ne peux même pas te faire confiance ! Et …la main dessus ? Je demande les tempes sur le point d'exploser, c'est ça ta mission ? Trouver le diable ?

\- C'est mon boulot, tu savais très bien ce que je fais…

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que le SHIELD s'en occupé.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait, il sourit au coin.

\- D'accord mais tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de voir Matt, c'est le parrain d'Arthur, je dis.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais fait baptiser. C'est qui la marraine ?

\- Ma petite sœur Haley. On a vraiment cette conversation ici ?

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'aller le voir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je dis sur un ton définitif.

Il inspire profondément puis pose ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Alors fait attention, dit moi quand tu y vas et je t'accompagnerais.

\- Clint ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne laisserais pas quoi que ce soit arriver à mon fils, il dit calmement. S'il te plait…

\- D'accord mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée, je dis en mettant mes mains sur les siennes qui sont toujours sur mes joues.

Clint hoche la tête, semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravise sans me laisser. Il y a une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux et tout au fond de moi mon cœur fait hop en espérant stupidement qu'il vas m'embrasser puis il laisse tomber ses mains et le moment est parti. Je suis stupide, il est marier. Et je me souviens de l'autre truc...Je rentre dans la voiture en maudissant Matt. J'envoie un message pour lui expliquer la situation. Si Clint arrive à l'attrape on est légèrement dans la merde. On sensé expliquer comment qu'un aveugle peut matraquer des russes sans problème ? Et dire que j'ai perdu ma virginité au diable de Hell's Kitchen !


	19. Chapitre 19 koala

Dès que je les vois je me mets en mode octopus.

\- Tasha, Steve, sauvez-moi, je hurle en courant vers eux avec Arthur dans les bras qui rit aux éclats.

\- Il y a un problème ? Il demande en nous regardants.

\- Oui, oui, il y a un problème ! Je passe mon petit monstre à Tasha et je me jette sur Steve.

\- Pourquoi tu fais le koala sur moi ? Il a une voix un peu serrée.

\- Sauvez-moi, je pleurniche, je n'ai pas signé pour ça. C'est votre boulot, je suis pas une GI Joe, je les brulais dans le micro-onde.

\- Hein ?

Steve essaye de détaché mes parties imbriquées sur lui. Sans compter que je lui pelote le cul. Un cul parfait !

\- Ne m'envoyez pas là-bas ! Je resserre mes bras sur son torse.

\- Darcy, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'est le type qui a un hôtel de toi dans sa cave et qui rit diaboliquement en enfonçant des aiguilles dans le cœur des poupées qui représentent toutes les personnes qui sont trop proches de toi.

\- Coulson ? Demande Tasha en faisant sauter Arthur sur sa hanche.

\- Oui, oui, c'est lui, Satan, fils vaudou de l'enfer, sauvez-moi ! Il veut me faire un entrainement physique, je hurle.

\- Ha ! Je comprends maintenant, rit Tasha.

\- Darcy, arrête je ne suis pas un arbre !

\- Mais tu en as un, dis-je en remuant les sourcils de manières suggestives.

\- Je dirais plutôt un chêne poupée, il rétorque avec une voix rauque en souriant au coin.

\- C'est une invitation ? Je prends une voix sensuelle toujours accrochée à lui.

\- Vous nous dite si on vous dérange, j'entends Clint qui vient de nulle part.

\- Ah non mais moi j'adore ça ! Dis une voix que je ne connais pas.

\- Tu me montreras ça une autrefois champion ! Puis je descends de Steve.

Clint a pris Arthur dans ses bras en nous regardant d'un air renfrogné ? Boudeur ? Ou un truc dans le genre. A côté de lui il y a un type noir qui est ultra chaud et qui ressemble à Falcon. Tasha est en train de ce retenir de rire.

\- Sam Wilson Mlle, sourit l'afro-américain.

\- Darcy Lewis, je prends la main qu'il me tend. Steve tu ne m'as pas dit que ton ami était si mignon. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené avant ?

\- C'est vrai ça Steve pourquoi tu ne m'as pas présenté à ton amie avant ? Demande Sam.

\- Un sandwiche à la vanille et au chocolat je ne vais pas dire non, je continue.

\- Chérie tu n'as pas besoin de sandwiche avec moi, je suis suffisant, sourit arrogant Sam.

\- Tu n'as pas t'as séance d'entrainement ? Demande Clint.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Clint en s'amuser nous ici, je rétorque.

\- Elle cherche à gagner du temps, rit Steve.

\- Je croyais que Capitaine América était un héros qui doit tous nous sauvés ! Je rage.

\- Oui mais là c'est Steve Rogers !

\- Un problème d'identité ?

Arthur bat des mains et je le prends de son père qui arque un sourcil. Tasha prend sa main rapide comme un cobra puis elle siffle. Elle vient de capter l'alliance. Sérieux pourquoi Barbara et Tasha ne s'entendent pas ? Je n'ai jamais osé demander mais ça me turlupine. Puisqu'elles sont toute les deux des maîtres assassins, elle ne devrait pas la préférée à moi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, vu la tête de Clint vaut mieux que je sois à l'entrainement plutôt qu'ici.

\- Bon ben moi je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je dis.

Clint me regarde suppliant et je l'ignore royalement. Je tire Steve et lui fait signe de prendre son maxi-cosi. Sam nous suit tranquillement les mains dans les poches.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Comme l'alliance qu'il a à son doigt…

\- Il est avec Barbara, c'est sa femme, j'explique calmement.

\- Pardon ? Il s'exclame.

\- Je t'expliquerais ça à la maison, tu viens dîner ?

\- Ok.

\- Sam c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi chérie !

Steve me fais un signe d'encouragement et je passe les porte de la salle de gym. L'instructeur ou devrais-je dire l'instructrice est une chose minuscule blonde, toute en muscle qui se dirige vers moi dès qu'elle me voit. Elle me propose de poser Arthur sur un matelas de yoga et m'intime de me mettre près d'un type tailler comme un colosse et une femme qui me fait pensait à Gregor la Montagne de Game of Trône.

\- Heu, je lève la main, je ne devrai pas être avec les bébés de maternelle ?

\- Darcy Lewis, elle hurle en se plaçant devant moi, vous avez passé les tests, vous êtes avec moi.

\- Quels tests ? Je demande, et pas besoin de hurler je suis devant vous…

\- Les tests d'aptitude lors de votre embauche, elle hurle encore plus fort, maintenant 3 tours de piste, tout de suite !

\- Chef, oui, chef, j'hurle en retour en faisant le salut de l'armée.

Elle arque un sourcil et les autres commencent à faire leurs tours de pistes.

\- Vous pouvez garder un œil sur mon fils si je ne peux pas ? Je demande.

Elle hoche la tête et pointe les autres qui cour.

Je la déteste, je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont. Le SHIELD, les agents, les méchants, tous. Ce sont des monstres. En particulier l'instructrice. Elle est le genre de personne qui fait manger des cailloux et des clous rouiller en guise de petit déjeuné et fait travailler les gens jusqu'à vomir en leur hurlant dessus, assise sur un char d'assaut et une mitrailleuse accrocher au dos. J'ai vomi. Deux fois. Et mes seins font mal alors que j'ai mis trois soutiens gorges pour bien les tenir en place.

Arthur est juste tranquille sur son tapis à faire du quatre –pattes. A faire du quatre-patte ?

\- Mon bébé fait du quatre-patte, je hurle en sautant sur mes pieds alors que Gregor Clegane vient de me mettre par terre pour la centième fois.

\- Lewis….commence l'instructrice.

\- Non, il vient de faire du quatre-patte, je ris fière de mon fils.

Je le prends dans mes bras et il rit pendant que je l'embrasse. L'instructrice sourit et les autres en profitent pour souffler.

Mon fils est un grand garçon.

* * *

\- Putain Steve ne t'arrête jamais, je gémis alors qu'il me masse les épaules.

\- Les filles me disent ce genre de truc pour autre chose, il rit.

\- C'est une proposition, je me retourne en souriant.

Il pose sa main sur ma taille et me rapproche de lui.

\- Ça pourrait en être une poupée….

\- Alors soldat qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Steve est vraiment un gentleman, attendant jusqu'à la fin pour me permettre de changer d'avis. Sauf que je ne le fais pas. Il a les lèvres douces, chaudes. Il manque de technique niveau baisé mais il compense avec la douceur. Je suis excité, lui aussi à en juger par la barre de fer cotre ma cuisse. A par la technique il n'y a pas de problème sauf que…

J'ai l'impression d'embrasser mon frère. A en juger par sa réaction lui aussi. Il s'éloigne doucement de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Heu, peut-être qu'on devrait réessayait pour voir ? Je demande.

Il hoche la tête et je prends sa tête entre mes deux mains. Steve me serre contre lui, j'adore ses muscles contre moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes mais…

\- Je suis désolé, il chuchote contre mes lèvres.

\- Ouai, ne t'inquiète pas, je dis en m'éloignant.

\- Je t'adore, tu es géniale, il se frotte le cou, mais j'ai l'impression d'embrasser ma sœur.

\- Tu mattes pas ta sœur comme tu le fais avec moi, je le taquine.

\- Tu m'as obligé à regarder un marathon de Docteur Who ?, torse nu.

\- Et j'en suis fière, je plisse mes yeux.

Il rit et va dans la cuisine se chercher à boire pendant que je vérifie sur Arthur dans la chambre. Avec le froid de l'hiver, j'ai toujours peur qu'il se découvre et qu'il tombe malade. Il dort comme un ange et il est bien couvert.

\- Tu devrais demander à Sharon Carter de sortir avec toi, je dis en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il répond.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Eh bien c'est la nièce de Peggy.

\- Tu as peur d'être attiré par elle parce que c'est sa nièce ? Je demande.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est une espionne.

\- Je ne peux rien faire à ce niveau pour toi, beau gosse.

\- Ça ne va pas devenir bizarre entre nous ? Demande-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance vers lui. Steve me regarde un peu tristement.

\- Pourquoi ça devrait l'être ?

\- He bien je ne sais pas, toi et moi…

\- C'est comme si tu m'avais brisée le cœur ou qu'on avait des sentiments…

\- Tu es mon amie et je ne voudrais pas t'avoir froissé, je secoue la tête et il souffle. C'est juste que tu es cool, tu ne me prends pas pour Capitaine America et c'est facile de parler avec toi alors je me suis dit de foncer. Sauf que quand je t'embrasse j'ai l'impression de violer ma sœur, il grimace.

\- Ca ressemble pas à un viole mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, je sourie d'un air carnassier, j'ai une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux continuer à te mater et te peloter.

Steve rit et ouvre ses bras pour me faire un câlin. Je me mets dans ses bras de tueur et me réchauffe contre son corps.

\- Steve ?

\- Hein ?

\- Maintenant que tu m'as excité, tu ne veux pas finir le boulot et ensuite on en parle plus ?

\- Nan, il rit en secouant sa tête.

\- Bon ben je demanderais à mon ami rose et vibrant, je dis très sérieusement.

\- Je vais y aller, il tousse en rougissant.

Je hoche la tête et lui fait des avance suggestives avec mes sourcils. Il rit encore une fois puis ouvre la porte.

\- Au revoir.

Il secoue la main et je ferme la porte. Juste à ce moment mon téléphone sonne. Matt.

\- _Je pourrais avoir amoché le père de ton fils_ , il dit de but en blanc.

\- Pas trop j'espère ? Avec Matt je me méfie.

\- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas,_ je l'entends renifler de rire puis grincer, _il ne m'a pas non plus loupé. Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il savait ce battre de cet manière..._

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que je vienne te rafistoler ? Je demande, inquiète.

\- _Non, il fait froid, reste avec Arthur bien au chaud et je n'ai que quelques côtes fêlés._

\- Tu es sûr ? Mon cœur bat la chamade rien que de penser qu'il pourrait avoir mal.

\- _Oui, tu ne me demandes pas ?_

\- Quoi ? Je m'assois sur le sol en tailleur.

\- _Pour le russe, tu ne m'as rien demandé_.

\- Soit pas con Matt, je te connais. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

\- _Tu viens ce week-end ? On pourrait sortir tous ensemble, tous les trois. Ça fait un moment._

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais su dire non à Matt depuis mes 13 ans.

\- _Vous me manquez._

\- Toi aussi tu nous manques. Tu as demandé à Karen de sortir avec toi ? Même à mes oreilles les mots sonnent faux.

\- _Non, je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je suis un patron clean,_ il rit puis soupire.

Je le connais depuis mon enfance même quand on se détester je savais le lire comme le dos de ma main. Il voulait me dire un truc. Un truc qui n'avait rien à voir avec Daredevil ou Clint. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je raccroche en soufflant et en fusillant le téléphone. Il n'y a pas que l'auto préservation qui m'a empêché de tomber amoureuse de Clint. Comment ça ce fait que j'ai l'impression de faire un inceste avec Steve mais rien avec Matt alors que c'est mon cousin adoptif ?

Merde, je pensais avoir tourné cette page de ma vie !


	20. Chapitre 20 Le diable en moi

6 ans et quelque mois plutôt Los Angeles

\- Haley !Putain rend-moi cette lettre ! J'hurle.

Pourquoi Dieu a créé les petites sœurs ? A oui, pour me faire chier. Je balance ma chaussure qui atterrit sur la tête de mon autre petite sœur. Alex grogne en se retournant le livre qu'elle lisait abandonné sur le canapé.

\- Maman Darcy m'a jeté une chaussure ! Elle hurle.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai c'est Haley ! Je me défends.

\- Je ne mettre jamais un truc immonde comme ça ! Rétorque Haley.

\- Par tous les dieux ça suffit ! Crache maman et pointe Haley, toi rend la lettre à ta sœur et Darcy ne balance plus rien sur personne. Et où est Luke ?

\- Avec papa en train de jouer au Quidditch, on répond tous ensemble.

\- Il va encore se casser une jambe ! Rouspète maman.

Haley me rend ma lettre sous le regard de faucon de maman et je l'ouvre devant le regard de faucon de tout le monde. Culver. L'instant qu'on attend tous. Est-ce que je vais partir loin de cette maison de malade ? Est-ce qu'Alex va pouvoir réquisitionner la moitié de chambre que j'ai ? Je vais enfin voir des gars mignons et matures qui ne sont pas Matt et oubliais ce béguin ridicule ?

La réponse est OUI.

\- Je vais à l'université ! Tada ! Oh putain j'espère que je vais voir Hulk ! Je hurle en levant les mains au ciel.

On crie tous de joie, Alex grimpe sur le dos d'Haley et maman m'étouffe dans ses bras. Et papa entre avec mon petit frère Luke qui boite légèrement et qui hurle avec nous.

\- Pourquoi on est heureux ? Demande papa.

\- Je vais à l'université ! Culver !

\- Oh mon Dieu ma fille va à l'université !

\- Oui là où il y a des gars sexy et pleins de drogue, dit sur un ton sarcastique Haley.

\- Je te déteste. C'est quoi ton problème c'est parce que tu ne vas pas avoir la chambre pour toi ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Haley, tu l'auras quand je partirais à l'université aussi, dit Alex.

Je ris et en claque cinq avec elle. Haley est plus vieille qu'Alex de 2 ans et pense que la vie c'est la mode. Papa frotte la tête d'Haley qui fait la moue et ricane.

\- Tu m'apporteras un autographe d'Hulk ? Demande papa.

\- Phil notre fille va à la fac et c'est la seule chose que tu lui dis ?

\- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? C'est une grande fille et elle a un taser !

\- Matt est là ! S'exclame Luke.

On sort tous et on voit la voiture de tante Madi qui entre dans l'aller. Matt descend de la Ford à peine arrêté et mon cœur fait hop comme à chaque fois que je le vois. C'est stupide. C'est mon cousin. Adoptif mais quand même. Et il est plus vieux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait remarquer une gamine de 17 ans.

Luke est le premier à ce jeté sur lui. Du haut de ses 5 ans Matt est son héros. Tout comme pour moi. Mais c'est plus profond que cela. Je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé. Un moment il était ce grand garçon glorifié qui m'a sauvé des mains baladeuses d'un pervers et après il est ce jeune homme avec tous ses muscles, ses sourires faciles et les rires qui font trembler ma colonne vertébrale. C'est venu comme ça et je ne peux rien n'y faire.

Je vais rejoindre ma famille et lui fait un câlin. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas remarquer à quel point son odeur m'avais manqué, que sa chaleur me réconforte et que ses mains sur moi me semblent naturelles. Je fais un pas en arrière et souffle quand je me rends compte que personne n'a remarqué que je l'ai pris dans mes bras plus longtemps que ce qu'il faudrait.

On fait une fête ce soir-là. On est tous chez grand-père et on oublie momentanément que grand-mère veut le quitter, que mon oncle Mitchell à rencontrer l'amour de sa vie qui est Cameron et que grand-père ne peut pas le supporter. Il y a des toasts pour moi et pour Matt qui a fini son second cycle de droit.

On s'en fiche que Matt n'est pas notre sang. Il fait partie de la famille et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et ça fait un peu mal qu'il ne sera que ça pour moi. Un cousin glorifié.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air anxieuse.

\- Depuis quand tu sais de quoi j'ai l'air ? Je réplique à Matt qui m'a rejoint dans la cuisine.

\- T'es vanne sont de plus en plus tordante. Donne-moi une pause, je suis aveugle.

\- Je ne fais pas de discrimination, tout le monde y passe. Tient les assiettes et amène-les au salon.

\- Je suis aveugle.

\- Quand tu en as envie, feignasse !

Il me pousse gentiment contre le frigo en grognant et j'éclate de rire. Matt est aveugle mais il voit. D'une certaine manière. Le monde est en flamme. Ses mots. Il pose sa main sur mon bras et son pouce fait des cercles sur ma peau qui s'enflamme.

\- Ton petit ami ? Il a une sorte de ton dégoulinant de dédain.

\- Largué. Tu avais raison c'est un sale con, à ces mots il a une mimique satisfaite.

\- J'ai toujours raison, il répond et fait un pas en avant.

\- Seulement cette fois-ci ! J'ai l'impression que tu détestes tous mes petits amis !

\- Tu es trop jeune, souri Matt.

\- Je me souviens de toutes les filles que tu emmenais à la maison quand tu avais mon âge !

Il se mord la lèvre et l'envie soudaine de le faire à sa place me prend. Il fait un autre pas et 5 cm qui nous séparent. Matt me domine de toute sa taille et de toute sa force, c'est un homme adulte maintenant. L'air devient épais, mon cœur bat la chamade et je me maudis parce que je sais qu'il peut l'entendre. Produits chimiques et super-pouvoirs de merde ! On vit dans quel monde ? De la chamaillerie ludique, on est passé à la fournaise de la luxure.

\- Tu es trop jeune, il répète en grinçant plus pour lui que pour moi.

Je mets une main sur son torse sans m'en rendre compte et il se tend légèrement, Matt ne sait jamais tendue quand je le touche. Je suis une des seules personnes autorisées à le faire et il a toujours été à l'aise avec moi. Il prend mon poignet dans sa main et je sens son cœur accéléré sous ma paume. Puis il fait un pas en arrière en me lâchant. Trois secondes après, Mamie entre et rouspète parce qu'on n'a pas sorti les assiettes. Si elle a remarqué quelque chose, elle n'en dit jamais rien. Matt passe la soirée à ne plus me touché ni à me parler et trois semaines à amener une fille différente chaque nuit chez tante Madi. J'étais tellement jalouse et blessée que j'ai fini par arrêté de lui parler. Ce genre de chose fait mal comme une chienne !

Bizarrement c'est mes sœurs qui m'aident à remédier à la situation. Elles m'ont emmerdé jusqu'à la fin si bien que j'ai dû ravaler ma fierté et aller demander asile chez tante Madi. Je pouvais aller chez mamie et papi mais c'était tellement tendu chez eux que ça aurait rendus jaloux l'Israël et la Palestine. Et si je restais chez moi je serais devenue folle ou commis un meurtre ou deux.

Donc j'ai demandé asile à tante Madi. Et par extension à Matt.

\- J'ai fait des cup-cakes aux fruits rouges, je dis en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu as fini de m'ignorer ? Il demande.

\- Je t'ignorais pas, je respirais de l'air propre qui n'a pas été souiller pas la stupidité des filles que tu amènes ici.

\- Ah ! Je vois, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Honnêtement je ne voyais pas du tout, mais il tapota la place libre sur le canapé de sa chambre et je prends ça comme une acceptation de mon offrande de paix. Je me blottis dans son côté en regardant le livre sur ses genoux couverts de petit point pendant qu'il mange les gâteaux.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme nos lettres ? Ou des images pour chaque mot ?

\- Non, il rit, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ce genre de chose ? Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête.

\- Un esprit comme le tien ne supporterait pas le génialissime du mien !

\- Ah le fameux gène Lewis ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui ?

\- Le monde mourra d'ennuis.

Je le colle un peu plus et il passe les trois prochaines heures à m'expliquer le braille puis je lui explique le dernier Guy Ritchie. C'est quelque chose qu'on fait. Je télécharge un film qu'il veut voir et je lui décris les images. Pendant quelque heure tout était normal. On oublie la scène dans la cuisine, les filles qu'il ramenait, ma jalousie. On est juste Darcy et Matt. Pendant un temps. La paix fragile et illusoire a été brisée par moi.

\- Je t'aime Matt, je dis subitement entre deux pop-corn.

Son corps se tend comme une corde sous le mien parce que je suis affalé comme une morue contre lui et le bras autour de mes épaules tremble juste un peu. Je lui ai déjà dit que je l'aimais. Mais cette fois-ci est différente. C'est si spontané et brûlant et…. Cette fois-ci, les mots cachent une vérité plus profonde qu'une simple énonciation d'amour innocente entre cousins. Quelque chose qui était là depuis un moment sinon toujours mais qui nous a sautés à la figure dans la cuisine de papi. Ou peut-être avant, lorsqu'il se montrait arrogant et dédaigneux avec tous les garçons que j'ai apportés à la maison lors de ses rares visites et que nous n'avons pas voulu voir. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

Il y a un bon moment de flottement où j'ai l'impression qu'il se bat contre lui-même. Je suis prête à partir avant que la situation devienne vraiment gênante pour moi mais il me tient plus fermement contre lui et il m'embrasse le haut du crâne avec un soupire. Son cœur tambourine contre mon oreille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, il chuchote avec un ton qui oscille entre le soulagement et la défaite.

Je déglutis difficilement et reste collé à lui. Je vois la main sur sa cuisse se serre fort et les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches.

\- Ma grand-mère disait que les hommes Murdock avaient le diable en eux, il commence, mon père voulait que je devienne un homme bon, qui a réussi, pas comme lui.

\- Matt…

\- Je ne suis pas un homme bon. Je croyais que je pouvais tenir ma promesse mais je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de faire des choses qu'un homme bon ne ferait pas. Mon sang bouillonne quand je vois et j'entends à quel point le monde est merdique. Il y a toutes ces injustices là- dehors et je veux utiliser mes poings comme mon père plutôt qu'utilisais ma tête comme il voulait.

\- C'est normal, si tous les hommes étaient comme toi le monde serait meilleur. C'est parce que tu es bon que tu veux faire ça!

Je me redresse et prends sa tête entre mes mains. Il a l'air désespéré et je veux prendre toute la souffrance de ses épaules.

\- Tu es un homme bon, Matt.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un homme bon. J'ai le diable en moi.

\- Tu es un homme bon, tu seras un grand avocat et un super-héros ! Je dis avec force.

\- C'est moi qui suis aveugle et c'est toi qui ne vois rien, il pose son front contre le mien. C'est tellement difficile d'être bon quand tu avec moi !

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, tu pourrais me faire craquer, je tente un sourire.

\- Je suis un vrai tombeur, il rit sombrement.

Je dessine ses lèvres avec mon pouce, il respire lourdement et rapidement. Je brise la dernière barrière entre nous et l'embrasse. Il a un goût de cup-cake et de sel, et j'ai beau avoir déjà embrassé des garçons ce baissé me fait ressentir des choses que je n'imaginais pas, que seul Matt m'a fait ressentir.

\- J'ai le diable en moi, il chuchote contre mes lèvres.

\- C'était aussi un ange, il est tombé par loyauté et amour pour son père, je réplique.

Bizarrement c'est cette phrase qui l'achève. Matt dit qu'il voit un monde en flamme mais c'est mon monde qu'il a enflammé. Je suis rentré chez moi bien après minuit. Il est reparti l'après-midi même avec des adieux rapides et sans rien me dire. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant 3 ans sauf pour les réunions de famille.

Tante Madi nous a plu jamais laisser seuls à nouveau. Je suppose qu'elle a trouvé le drap avec la preuve sanglante de ce qui est arrivé entre nous cette nuit-là.


	21. Chapitre 21 Steak haché

Je frappe à la porte de Clint, Arthur gazouillant joyeusement sur ma hanche. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que notre fils fait du quatre –pattes. Rien que dit pensait mon cœur se gonfle de fierté. La porte s'ouvre et …

\- La vache !

Ça sort tout seul. Merde. Matt m'a dit qu'il l'a amoché pas qu'il avait transformé sa figure en steak hachée. Il a la lèvre fendue en deux endroits, le nez éclaté, Clint a dû se le faire redresser parce qu'il a un plâtre dessus. Je ne parle même pas des bleus qu'il a sur les pommettes et la mâchoire.

\- Tu veux rentrer ou continuer à me regarder ? Si tu veux je peux te faire une photo, ça durera plus longtemps.

\- Heu pardon, je … Waouh.

Il ouvre la porte en grand et je rentre en hésitant un peu.

\- Bobbi n'est pas là, il dit.

\- Oh, il a capté mon malaise. Mince, moi qui voulais être cool à ce sujet.

Clint ferme la porte et va vers le canapé. Je vois qu'il s'appuie sur une jambe, il grimace un peu quand il s'assied, et il y a la trace évidant du bandage sur ses côtes sous son t-shirt. Je sais de quoi Matt est capable, j'ai été en première loge mais ce qu'il a fait à Clint surtout à Clint ne lui ressemble pas. Parce qu'il fait partie des gentils. Le Matt que je connais lui aurait parlé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je demande doucement et pose mes affaires au sol.

\- Ouai ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire. Tu devrais voir la tête de l'autre gars, il fait ce que je suppose un sourire.

\- Arthur fait un câlin à papa, je dis quand le petit monstre tire les bras vers son père.

Son père fait un sourire éclatant malgré la douleur et je mets Arthur sur les genoux de Clint qui lui fait un bisou sur le haut de sa tête. Il respire même son odeur. J'ai l'impression qu'il a eu peur qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il a une telle ferveur à la manière dont il le prend contre lui.

\- Clint, tu peux venir voir Arthur quand tu en as envie, je me sens obligé de lui dire.

\- Je sais Darcy. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais merci de me laissait être dans sa vie.

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, tu m'as un peu forcé la main, j'arque un sourcil.

Il renifle et Arthur balance un « dada pada » très éloquent. Je le prends des genoux de Clint et le place au sol. Clint fronce les sourcils et sourit d'un sourire très fier que les pères on quand Arthur avance sur les mains et les genoux.

\- Oh putain, il fait du quatre-pattes ! Il rit puis se penche pour le prendre mais il grimace en se tenant le côté et revient en arrière.

Matt y est allé fort. Trop fort. Je lui ai dit que Clint n'était pas un danger. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Attends-je te le donne, je me penche et remets Arthur à son père.

\- Merci, il dit, les yeux lumineux.

\- Clint ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Il soupire et grogne un peu. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne peux rien dire.

\- Ce type est taré, voilà ce que je dis.

\- Mais encore ? Il n'a jamais fait de mal aux gentils.

\- Dis ça au russe qu'il a tué.

\- Ce n'était pas lui, les armes et le meurtre ne sont pas son style, je le corrige.

\- Admettons, mais le russe a été décapiter avec une portière de voiture, je grimace et il souffle. Darcy, pourquoi tu es si sure que ce n'est pas lui ?

\- J'entends des choses et je lis des choses. Il y a des blogues, des femmes battus ou qui ont failli être violé et que personne ne voulait aider. Lui il l'a fait. Il a sauvé un enfant qui a était kidnappé par le russe mort. Si c'était un méchant, tu crois qu'il aurait fait tout ça ? Je dis avec passion.

A la mention de l'enfant sauvé, il baisse ses yeux sur Arthur. Est-ce qu'il pense à sa fille disparue ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ? C'est une maladie ou…. Je ne veux même pas y penser.

\- Mon cousin dit qu'il y a une hausse de l'activité de la mafia dans la ville. Une coopération sans précédent, je pousse.

\- Darcy, je sais. Il me regarde intensément. Le SHIELD est au courant. Mais la question est comment ton cousin est au courant ?

Aie et dire que je voulais aider Matt. Je dis quoi ? Clint est un espion. Un mensonge de travers et c'est fini.

\- Il a enquêté, je sors.

\- Pardon ? Il a l'air sceptique.

\- Il représente des locataires qui risquent de perdre leurs appartements. Apparemment la personne derrière tout ça veut avoir main prise sur Hell's Kitchen. Avec une bonne enquête et il est très malin, je me mords la lèvre en priant pour que ça suffit. Et sa secrétaire a été accusée d'un meurtre à tort et ensuite ils ont voulu la faire disparaître pour qu'elle ne dise rien sur des comptes chelou de son ancienne entreprise. Je te laisse la suite….

\- Je vois, dit lui de faire attention. Les hommes derrière tout ça sont très dangereux. Je ne le connais pas mais vue comment il compte pour toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu dois l'aimer comme un frère je suppose ? Il a une sorte de sourire tendre.

Je hoche la tête. Si seulement il savait. L'aimer comme un frère ? Comme un Lannister dans ce compte-là.

\- Comment tu as réussi à te mettre dans cet état ? Arthur pleure et je lui donne un biscuit. Ne le prend pas mal mais tu es un ninja et puisqu'on a convenu que le masque était gentil, pourquoi tout tes bleus ?

Il met Arthur entre nous qui mange son biscuit et boit son biberon sans se soucier de nous. Puis il me regarde en plissant les yeux. Quoi ? Je suis curieuse. J'ai belle et bien l'intention de demander des comptes à Matt mais je veux connaitre les deux côté de l'histoire.

\- Il a été entraîné. Clairement un enseignement supérieur. Et il prend les coups comme personne. Un combattant né sauf qu'il se bat comme si c'était personnel. Mais cette fois c'est différent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On aurait dit que c'était contre moi, que je sois du côté des gentils ou non.

\- Heu ? Je cligne des yeux et il se lèche les lèvres.

\- Quand un type te balance du haut d'un toit sans te torturer ou te demander quoi que ce soit, c'est plus que personnel. Je sais reconnaître ce genre de chose quand je le vois. C'était moi, pas le SHIELD ou ce que j'ai fait ou ce que je représente. C'était moi. Je pense que ma gueule ne lui revient pas, il explique très sérieusement.

Pourquoi diable Matt aurait un problème avec Clint ? Il voulait mesurer son talent avec un assassin célèbre ? Matt n'est pas si vain que ça, a balancé un type du bon côté du haut d'un toit. Du haut d'un toit !

\- Je vais y aller, je me lève, je dois le laissé à la crèche encore.

Au moment où je prends mon sac à langer à mes pieds il me prend le poignet. Il cligne des yeux et il semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Clint se mord la lèvre et il a une lueur dangereuse. Puis la porte de son appart s'ouvre et Barbara entre.

Il lâche mon poignet et je prends mon sac en faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Barbara me sourit un peu hésitant et je lui renvoie mon sourire. Si elle veut qu'on soit tous cool et qu'elle y arrive alors que c'est moi qui a un enfant avec son mari, alors je vais être adulte. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Pour Arthur.

\- Arthur fait du quatre-pattes, dit Clint très fier.

\- Oh c'est génial, il a quel âge ? 10 mois ? Elle demande.

\- 10 mois et 2 semaines, il est né le 7 janvier, je l'informe.

\- Oh ! Césarienne ou naturel ? Demande Clint sans gêne.

\- Naturel et dans la voiture de mon père juste devant l'hôpital, je dis.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Rit Barbara.

\- Non, mon père a flippé du coup il a roulé genre à 30 km. Sans parler qu'on a failli rentrer deux ou trois fois dans des arbres, que ma mère lui gueuler dessus, qu'il avait les mains qui trembler comme s'il avait la maladie de Parkinson et qu'il criait avec moi à chaque contraction.

Clint me regarde et regarde Arthur puis cligne des yeux. Barbara a arrêté de sourire et a une expression vide. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour-là. Papa qui hurle avec moi et avec la même intonation pendant que maman lui dit d'accéléré.

\- Je me suis dilaté très vite, 20 minutes après que mon eau à éclater, il était là. L'infirmière a juste eu à le tenir. En fait la seule personne qui était calme c'était Matt.

\- Il était avec toi ? Demande Clint très calmement avec une touche de jalousie ? Je crois ?

Je hoche la tête. Matt ma tenue la main jusqu'à la fin, me chuchotant à l'oreille de rester calme, que tout irai bien.

\- J'y vais, Barbara, Clint.

\- Salut, ils disent ensemble.

Je prends Arthur et sort de l'appartement en me souvenant de cette journée. L'infirmière à cru que c'était lui le père et lui avait demandé d'entrer dans la chambre juste après qu'elle m'a donné Arthur pour la première fois. Je n'ai jamais soulevé le fait qu'il avait une hésitation dans sa démarche prêt à accepter malgré mon état terrifier et fatigué. Ni la lueur qu'il avait en lui quand il a pris Arthur la première fois. Ou le fait que tante Madi à souffler de soulagement quand elle a vu la touffe de cheveux blonds qui orne le crâne de mon fils.

\- Bonjour Mlle, dis une voix qui me sort de mon ordinateur.

Je lève la tête et je vois un homme que j'ai déjà vu. Élégant, propre sur lui, il a une aura de mec né avec une cuillère en argent dans le derche. Je peux laisser ça à Stark, il n'a pas l'air des hommes antipathiques riches, juste d'un trou du cul aimable. Lui il a l'air juste d'un trou du cul. Le sénateur Randolph Cherryh.

Je l'ai menacé d'envoyer des photos de lui et sa maîtresse à sa femme s'il n'arrêtait pas d'obstruer la ligne.

Le type à côté est aussi élégant avec des lunettes mais dès que je pose les yeux sur lui je reconnais tout de suite le type larbin. Mais larbin très dangereux.

\- Bonjours messieurs, je dis en me redressant.

\- Nous venons voir l'agent Coulson, dit le sénateur comme un paon.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Je demande.

\- Non, mais nous voulons le voir. Appelez-le s'il vous plaît, ça c'est le type aux lunettes qui fait un pas en avant.

\- Sans rendez-vous je ne peux rien faire.

\- Mon patron souhaiterais un entretien, appelez-le, Mlle s'il vous plait, continue l'homme dangereux.

Il y a une légère inflexion dans sa voix qui me fait pensez à une menace sans devenir impolie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je demande en me levant.

\- Je suis James Wesley, il dit en souriant. Il doit prendre ma réaction comme une victoire.

\- M. Wesley, vous avez un rendez-vous ? Je répète.

Les hommes inspirent profondément, exaspéré.

\- Mon employeur aurait des affaires à traiter avec votre patron. Vous êtes une personne intelligente et fidèle à votre supérieur comme je le suis donc je suis sûr que vous comprenez, le ton qu'il utilise me glace le sang.

\- L'agent Coulson est une personne très prise, très importante. Son temps est précieux c'est pour cela qu'il me faut un rendez-vous. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez, je lui souris brillamment.

\- Votre nom est Lewis, non ? Demande le sénateur avec un sourire de serpent.

Pourquoi il demande ça ? Wesley me sourit et regarde le cadre sur mon bureau. La photo de mon fils, qui heureusement n'est pas dans son angle de vision. Pour une raison, mon poing droit se ferme et ma respiration accélère. Une main rabat le cadre de photo et le met dans un de mes tiroirs. Je lève les yeux, Coulson serre les dents et il a l'air positivement furieux. Merci Thor.

\- Vous avez entendu mon assistante, mon temps est précieux. Revenez lundi 8 heures.

\- Mon employeur vous remercie, monsieur, Mlle Lewis, nous salut Wesley.

Et les hommes partent avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demande Coulson avec un ton très doux.

\- Comment Cherryh a réussi à se faire réélire ?

\- Il traite avec les bonnes personnes, il dit avec dégoût. Je ne veux plus que vous filtriez ses appels, il prend le cadre du tiroir et le regarde un instant. Ramenez-le cher vous, il ordonne.

Je vois son poing trembler. Je hoche la tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'êtes pas en danger. Vous n'êtes pas assez importante. Mais ne faite plus barrage pour moi.

Coulson me tapote le bras doucement. Je viens de rencontrer le larbin de Wilson Fisk, l'ennemi jurait de Matt.


	22. Chapitre 22 Les flammes d'Hell's Kitchen

Je mets ma trousse de toilette dans le petit sac de transport posé sur mon lit en jetant un œil à Arthur qui se traîne partout dans la chambre. Maintenant qu'il fait du quatre-pattes j'ai une peur bleue qu'il avale un truc qui sont sur le sol. Je ramasse tout mais il est capable de sortir des objets qui sont n'importe où. Mon fils est un poulpe ! Je prépare nos affaires pour passer le week-end chez Matt. Je dois dire aussi que je prépare un discours du tonnerre pour ce qu'il a fait à Clint.

Le balancé du haut d'un toit ! Non mais !

Il y a un petit fracas puis le crie strident qu'on les bébés quand ils sont frustrés. Je ferme les yeux et souffle. Je me retourne et il a déjà disparu. Merde ! J'ai tourné les yeux une seconde !

\- Eh le monstre ! Je l'appelle.

Arthur n'est pas dans le salon, il est dans la cuisine debout sur ses pieds pas très stable s'appuyant au meuble de cuisine pour ne pas tomber, en train de tendre la main vers les biscuits pour bébé. Il sait où je les caches !

\- Espèce de sale estomac sur patte, je ris et je m'accroupis pour le prendre. Non mon chéri tu as assez mangé !

Il a la manie de vouloir manger jusqu'à s'en faire vomir. Il mange comme deux bébés. Il tient plus de Clint que je ne le pensais, lui aussi à une histoire amoureuse épique avec la nourriture ! Il crie encore une fois en m'explosant le tympan et je le pose dans son parc. Une image à la télé m'attire et j'augmente le son.

Hell's Kitchen est en flamme.

Des entrepôts ont explosé. Selon le journaliste ils étaient utilisés pour le commerce d'héroïne par les russes. Que le masque a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Qu'il se cache avec un russe dans un entrepôt désinfecté. Qu'il a pris un flic en otage.

Matt, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dans quel genre d'emmerde tu t'es mis ?

Pas que je crois ce qu'ils disent mais dans la position dans laquelle il est ? Il ne passera pas la nuit. Les flics on ordre de tirer à vue. Je mets une main sur mon cœur qui est lourd dans ma poitrine et m'assied sur le canapé. Il y a un sanglot dans la pièce et je me rends compte que c'est moi.

Thor, Heimdall, Odin aidé-le!

Arthur regard son cube en plastique dans sa main en fronçant les sourcils et me le temps en gazouillant comme pour me rassurer. Je le prends et le mets sur mes genoux. Je le serre contre moi, l'embrasse et sens son odeur de bébé, d'innocent.

On frappe à ma porte, je sursaute et me lève. Je fais de mon mieux pour essuyaient mes larmes puis va ouvrir. Clint est devant ma porte, sa veste en cuir dans sa main, les lignes de son front plissé, ses yeux bleus gris ont une expression d'inquiétude. Il passe une main calleuse sur ma joue son pouce balayant une de mes larmes, je la pousse dans la chaleur de sa main en expulsant un souffle prêt à se transformer en sanglots.

Il passe sa main sur mon cou et me tire contre lui, Arthur entre nous, pose son menton sur ma tête et je pleure. Il me tient contre lui, le temps que je me reprenne, sans rien dire, sans rien demander juste en me frottant le dos en faisant attention à ne pas écraser notre fils.

Au bout d'un moment, je recule, il laisse tomber ses bras et je le fais entrer.

\- Merci, je renifle.

\- Jolie fille tu ne devrais jamais pleurer, il dit doucement en prenant Arthur et il fait une grimace.

Il a encore mal, peut-être que le SHIELD n'a pas de si bon médicament. Il boite encore, il a le bandage sous son t-shirt, a toujours des bleus et des contusions sur son visage ainsi que sur ses bras. En même temps, son face à face avec Matt était il y a deux jours. Mais quand même je pensais qu'il aurait droit à des pilules magiques, pas de la drogue, des médicaments à la pointe de la technologie...

Il s'assied sur le canapé avec Arthur et regarde la télé.

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle de ton cousin, hein ? Il dit en comprenant mon état.

Je secoue la tête et il souffle, Clint fait un signe de tête pour que je m'assois à côté de lui. On regarde les infos ensemble et on joue en même temps avec Arthur. Un flic au téléphone entre dans le champ de vision de la caméra avec un type à la peau sombre, devant le bâtiment où Matt est caché et il se fait tirer dessus. Je saute sur le canapé et Clint fronce les sourcils en se penchant en avant.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, je dis avec ferveur alors que la journaliste dit le contraire.

\- C'est absolument impossible. A moins que le type ait des balles qui font des angles droits ce n'est pas lui, il se tourne vers moi. Tu as rencontré un type du nom de Wesley ?

\- Heu ou… oui, je bégaye. Comment tu sais ?

\- Tu crois que Coulson ne va pas me dire quand un type fait peur à la mère de mon fils ? Il demande férocement.

Je déglutis devant la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui me fait penser qu'il tuerait sans hésitation sans remords quiconque ferait un pas de trop envers Arthur ou moi. Je me demande tout à coup si Matt ne m'a pas menti sur les dégâts que Clint lui aurait faits. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il est capable de se faire n'importe qui vu comment il prend les coups, comment il se bat mais en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Clint, Clint qui a l'expérience de son côté et un entrainement intense, un assassin craint dans le monde entier me fait demander s'il n'a pas tout simplement voulu me rassurer.

Clint n'a pas dit « tu devrais voir la tête de l'autre type » ? Il devait être bien plus sérieux que je ne le pensais, il est toujours sarrasin, je n'avais pas fait attention.

\- Reste loin de lui, il tonne, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, juste un doute, tu m'appelles. Si je ne réponds pas ou si je suis en mission tu appelles Tasha ou Steve au pire des cas, Bobbi. Darcy je ne plaisante pas !

Je hoche la tête, je sais pour qui Wesley travaille et même si je suis loin de sa ligne de mire, j'ai Arthur. Cet homme m'a fait penser à un serpent, je le veux très loin de mon fils. Je ne discuterais pas de ce sujet avec Clint.

Mon pied tremble pendant que je regarde la télé. Environ 30 minutes passent dans un silence pesant.

\- Qu'est-ce que compte faire le SHIELD à propos de ça ? Je demande en pointant la télé.

\- On attend, il dit en jouant avec Arthur.

\- Pourquoi ? Je me retourne vers lui. Vous allez attendre que le type derrière toute cette merde détruise la ville, je crache furieuse.

\- Darcy ce sont des choses dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons les choses en main, il dit.

\- La ville explose, la police est corrompue et des pauvres personnes se font assassiner, vous avez sacrément les choses en main !

\- Hé jolie fille ! Calme-toi, je comprends ok ? Il met un bras autour du petit milieu d'Arthur qui commence à rouspéter et il se retourne face à moi. C'est la merde et tu as l'impression qu'on ne fout rien. Mais la situation est bien plus foireuse que ça, elle est bien plus profonde.

\- De plus gros poissons ? Je lâche en lissant entre les lignes, des poissons qui sont des personnages publics ? L'image du sénateur Cherryh cligne dans mon esprit.

Clint hoche la tête et grogne puis fait une chose qui me gèle sur place. Il m'embrasse le front. Je le regarde en clignant des yeux, il a l'air un peu embarrassé et je me racle la gorge en détournant le regard qui atterrit sur la télé. Est-ce que je dois dire à Clint qui est le masque ? Est-ce que ça aiderait Matt ? La situation est tellement merdique je ne sais pas quoi ressentir. Heureusement, Arthur me donne une excuse toute trouvée quand il pleure pour briser l'atmosphère tendue.

\- Je vais le mettre au lit, c'est son heure, je dis.

Je prends Arthur après que Clint lui a fait un bisou et je vais dans la chambre pour le préparais pour sa nuit. Je lui change sa couche, lui met son pyjama en pensant à Matt. Et s'il meure cette nuit ?

\- Il est mignon ce pyjama, dit Clint.

Je me retourne et le vois appuyer sur le cadre de porte.

\- C'est Steve qui me l'a apporté de sa mission et Tasha une combinaison en fourrure, je pointe le cadeau de sa coéquipière qui est sur la commode.

Elle m'a juste donné le cadeau en embrassant Arthur puis est repartit en me tapotant le bras. Elle est de nouveau en mission.

\- Toi et Steve vous êtes plutôt proche, il dit sur un ton qui m'énerve déjà.

\- On est amis, c'est tout, je dis en plaçant Arthur dans son berceau.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Aussi sûr que tu es marié, je dis en plissant les yeux puis je le pousse pour jeter la couche.

\- Je voulais juste savoir, il a ton plus léger, si tu as quelqu'un je voudrais…

\- Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de me poser ce genre de question quand tu m'as menti encore et encore lorsque je t'ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose à savoir, je me retourne.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil…

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, tu savais que j'étais amie avec Barbara, que j'étais au courant pour votre fille mais tu as choisis de ne rien me dire. Maintenant tu viens, tu te places devant moi, la bouche en cœur pour me demander si j'ai quelqu'un. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie Clint.

Il inspire et ferme les poings, puis hoche la tête. Il y a un raffut à la télé, apparemment Matt a réussi à s'enfuir. Merci Thor. Merci Odin. Je soupir de soulagement, ma colère contre Clint et toutes les questions que je veux lui poser s'envole.

* * *

\- Salut Barbara, je dis quand la porte s'ouvre.

\- Salut, y'a un problème ? Elle demande en regardant Arthur, parfaitement réveiller.

\- Non, tout va bien, c'est juste heu, je ne voudrais pas abuser, il est très tôt mais heu…Tasha est en mission et Jane est dans une frénésie de science. Clint a disparu alors…

\- Ok ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Mon cousin, je veux aller voir comment il va…

\- Il est dans Hell's Kitchen et tu ne veux pas emmener Arthur, elle sourit doucement. Je comprends.

Mon cœur se serre un peu et je hoche la tête. Je déteste ça mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Pas avec Arthur.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère, je dis.

\- Non ! Elle s'exclame et pose une main sur mon bras. Tu es une très bonne mère et ce n'est pas parce que tu dois être à un endroit où tu ne peux pas l'emmener que ça fait de toi une mère indigne.

\- Merci.

\- Non, chérie, non. Je vois comment tu t'occupes de lui, tu fais toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux mais parfois tu dois aussi faire des choses pour toi comme allait voir une personne qui t'es chère.

Le regard qu'elle me donne me fait demander si elle sait que Matt peut être plus que ce qu'il devrait. Je lui donne mon sac à langer et place Arthur contre elle.

\- Je n'en ai que pour quelques heures pas plus, je lui fais savoir, il y a tout dans le sac.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle me rassure et j'embrasse mon fils très fort. Prends ton temps.

Puis je file avant de changer d'avis. Je ne supporte pas d'être éloigné d'Arthur plus ce qu'il faut, Jane dit que je suis une maman ours. Mais elle ne sait pas elle ce que c'est d'être mère. Je l'aurais laissé avec son père sans regarder en arrière mais Clint est parti hier soir après un coup de fil pendant que je m'acharnais à téléphoner à Matt. Qui m'a juste envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'il est vivant. Alors j'ai attendu que ce soit humainement poli de frapper à la porte de Barbara. A 6 heures du matin.

Hell's Kitchen porte son nom pour une fois. L'enfer s'est ouvert sur la ville, Fisk à bien fait son boulot. Je monte deux à deux les marches et frappe à la porte comme un bourrin puis souffle en sortant les clefs de son appart. Il m'a dit de les utiliser en cas d'urgence. C'est un cas d'urgence !

J'inspire à fond et entre. Le duplex est sombre et peu décorer. Il n'est pas au salon, alors je monte. Je fais un putain de boucan, il aurait dû m'entendre avec ses super-sens. Mon cœur bat furieusement quand je le vois sur son lit, torse nu, affalé et brisé. Il me fait penser à Clint, après l'attaque de Chicago il y a un mois et demi. Mais il est vivant, il respire. Je ferme les yeux, soupire et m'assoie sur le lit.

Il est sur le ventre et je peux voir les bleus, les cicatrices, des blessures fraîches et anciennes, certaine et surement causait par Clint sur son corps. Je trace doucement les muscles de son dos, puis les cicatrices des combats passés. Je passe le doigt à la frontière de la peau et de ses cheveux, je l'enroule sur une de ses mèches. Il est vivant et mon cœur est plus léger maintenant que je le vois.

Il a un mouvement brusque et je me retrouve soudainement sous lui, je crie les mains emprisonnées dans les siennes. Ses yeux vides me fixent et pourtant si plein d'émotion.

\- Darcy ! Il grogne puis rit et met sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je chuchote.

Il lâche mes mains, je mets l'une dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son dos. Matt inspire dans mes boucles en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Oui, il souffle dans mon oreille en envoyant des frissons dans mon corps.

La position dans laquelle nous sommes est très ambiguë, il le sait, je le sais mais aucun de nous ne dit rien, comme toujours. Puis il roule sur le côté en gémissant au bout d'un moment et me tire contre lui. Un bras autour de moi, ma tête sur son cœur.


	23. Chapitre 23 Langage secret

La respiration de Matt est régulière, son cœur bat calmement sous mon oreille, un rythme qui m'apaise, qui me rassure. Le calme avant la tempête. J'ai à nouveau l'impression d'être cette jeune fille dans la chambre de Matt il y a plus de 6 ans.

Je trace un à un les bleus, les égratignures sur son torse, la déchirure au couteau et descend lentement vers le nombril. Il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien. Dois-je briser à nouveau, comme la première fois, la paix si fragile que nous avons eu tellement de mal à construire ? Combien je voudrais, je ne referais plus jamais cette erreur. J'ai mis tellement de temps à me reconstruire.

Matt grogne doucement, les vibrations me font remonter la tête. Il fait une grimace et je me redresse immédiatement.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Non, il souffle avec une voix rauque.

Il ferme les yeux en posant une main sur la mienne, celle qui est sur son ventre. Je ferme les yeux en comprenant et essaye de l'enlever, il l'a serre en sentant mon geste pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour que je la laisse-là où elle est. Matt s'assied et fait ce petit mouvement de la lèvre qu'il a l'habitude de faire avant de prendre une décision puis pose son front contre le mien.

L'atmosphère devient immédiatement irrespirable et nos respirations sont erratiques. Il met son autre main sur ma joue et passe son pouce sur mes lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement comme la mienne et mon cœur est sur le point de tomber dans mon estomac.

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me ressaisir. Non, je ne suis plus cette fille de 17 ans. Je ne peux plus me permettre de l'être. J'ai Arthur, je ne peux plus me permettre d'être brisé par Matt. D'être faible.

\- Je vais faire le petit déjeuné, je dis en expirant.

Il déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant, puis il hoche la tête.

\- Oui, son ton est dur et doux à la fois.

Je tire ma main, il met quelques secondes avant de la lâcher et je me lève du lit rapidement. Matt a une expression douloureuse et je me détourne pour partir dans la cuisine. J'ai les mains qui tremblent pendant je sors les œufs, je pose une main sur mon cœur pour le calmer. Je respire profondément et reprends le contrôle de mes émotions.

J'entends l'eau de la douche et je fais le déjeuner comme si rien n'était arrivé. Parce que rien n'est arrivé. Rien.

Quand il redescend au bout de 30 minutes et il a l'air plus humain et moins d'un type qui a passé la nuit à se battre contre des flics.

\- Ça sent bon, il dit en se posant contre le comptoir.

\- Non, c'est l'odeur de la vraie nourriture qui n'est pas brûlée, je le taquine.

Il renifle et sort les assiettes. Nous sommes à nouveaux devenue Darcy et Matt. Deux cousins. Deux hypocrites qui font comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait. C'est sur quoi notre relation est basée. Des non-dits.

\- Où est Arthur ? Il demande après un moment.

\- Avec Barbara, j'enfourne du pain avec des œufs dans ma bouche.

\- C'est la femme de Clint ? C'est ça ? Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Mmh, je racle mes dents avec ma langue et plisse les yeux. En parlant de Clint. Comment c'est passé votre face à face ?

Matt pose son coude, boit une gorger de son jus d'orange en prenant bien son temps. Il a compris où je voulais en venir.

\- Rien, on s'est tombé dessus et on s'est battue, il répond platement.

\- Matt, j'ai vu tes bleus, j'ai vu la trace du couteau sur ton ventre, ça ne date pas d'hier.

\- Darcy, c'est…

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, je le coupe.

\- Ça a dégénéré, c'est tout. Ne cherche pas plus loin, Matt fait un geste du poignet et reprend une fourchette d'œuf brouillé.

Je plisse les yeux. Matt me cache quelque chose.

\- Tu l'as balancé du toit, Matt. Ce n'était pas un voyou mais un agent venue tatté le terrain. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un danger.

\- Darcy, il dit froidement, ce type est un assassin. Ne vient pas me dire qu'il n'est pas un danger. Cette nuit-là, il aurait pu me tuer une demi-douzaine de fois !

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Matt, il n'était pas venu te tuer ! Mais il a cru que toi tu allais le faire !

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il siffle en se levant.

\- Non, mais je l'ai vue à la manière qu'il a serré Arthur, je rétorque et contourne la table pour me placer devant lui. Clint dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était venue faire. Qu'il soit du bon côté ou non, tu lui serais tombé dessus.

Il inspire puis pose sa main sur la table et serre les mâchoires. Ce simple geste me fait voir que Clint a raison. Matt n'en a rien à foutre du SHIELD, c'est Clint qu'il a tabassé, lui seul.

\- Pourquoi ? Je souffle.

Matt fait un pas en avant, me dominant de toute sa taille, me défiant de penser à la seule raison pourquoi un homme aurait frappé un autre sans motif. Je me détourne et commence à débarrasser la table sans dire un mot. Il ne dit rien mais m'aide en rangeant les restes dans le frigo. Nous y revoilà, les non-dits.

Je peux le sentir, planant derrière moi pendant que je fais la vaisselle. Il pose une main sur ma hanche et je suspends mon geste. Son souffle chaud frotte la peau de mon cou, l'assiette dans ma main tombe dans le lavabo et je ferme les yeux. Depuis cette nuit-là Matt à toujours mesurer ses paroles, ses gestes autour de moi, oh nous avons toujours été plus proches que nous le devrions mais il a fait en sorte de ne pas arriver à ce stade. Pas à nouveau.

Puis il fait un pas en arrière et où qu'il va dans l'appart, je ne me retourne pas. Je continue ma tâche comme si rien n'était arrivé. Encore une fois.

Au moment même où j'ai terminé, la porte sonne et on sursaute tous les deux. Je le sais par ce que je l'entends sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté d'avoir réussi à mettre ses super-pouvoirs en veilleuse.

Il me regarde à sa manière à travers ses lunettes et se dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Salut, j'entends, tu es Matt ?

Clint ? Je me précipite vers la porte d'entrer et vois qu'en effet c'est lui, les mains dans les poches en face de Matt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Matt se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je le connais, je le connais trop bien et le tique avec ses doigts aussi. Ses mains le démangent pour foutre des pêches. A Clint. Qui lui me regarde d'un air très soulagé.

\- Clint ? Je demande en poussant un peu Matt pour éviter un accident.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il demande en me regardant de bas en haut.

\- Oui, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Barbara t'a téléphoné une douzaine de fois et tu n'as pas répondu, il répond en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Oh ! Je dis et sors le Starkphone que j'ai mis en silencieux de ma poche. Est-ce qu'Arthur va bien ? Je panique en voyant le nombre d'appels manquer.

Matt se tend immédiatement à mon côté.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien mais quand tu ne répondais pas elle a paniqué, Clint explique. On était prêt à envoyer Thor.

\- Surtout pas, grogne Matt au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre.

\- Ouai, Clint dit, je peux comprendre mon pote. Au faite, je suis Clint, il se présente en tendant la main.

Matt arque un sourcil et ne fait aucun signe pour prendre la main. Qu'il soit aveugle ou non, la courtoisie universelle veut qu'on en fasse de même. S'il ne trouve pas la main, la personne en face le fait à sa place. Clint et Matt le savent très bien. Sauf que Matt ne bouge pas la sienne d'un millimètre.

Il y a un langage secret de mec qui remonte à la nuit des temps qui est construit à base de silence tendu et d'impolitesse courtoise, quoi qu'il veuille dire ce n'est jamais bon signe pour la fille au milieu. A savoir moi. Quoi qu'il se dise dans ce silence sans expression, ça fait tomber la main de Clint, redresser le dos et carrer les épaules.

Normalement, après une introduction polie on invite la personne. Matt met son bras contre le cadre pour empêcher Clint d'entrer et moi de sortir. La température est descendu à moins 30 degrés. L'ère glaciaire est arrivé sur Hell's Kitchen après la pluie de météorite. Les deux deviennent encore plus inexpressifs et j'ai peur qu'on en arrive au Big Bang.

Je fais la seule chose que je peux faire dans cette situation, je claque un bisou sur la joue de Matt qui les surprend tous les deux.

\- Mon fils me manque, on se revoit plus tard, cousin, je dis joyeusement.

Je cherche ma veste et mon sac qui sont juste à porter de bras sur la gauche puis je le pousse sans ménagement et tire Clint vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Il entre dans la voiture du côté conducteur. Je m'installe de l'autre côté en plissant les yeux et il hausse les épaules en souriant mais je peux voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

C'est un espion, il n'est pas con, il n'est pas aveugle mais il ne dit rien. Il ne demande rien. Ses mains sont blanches sur le volant.

Clint a compris ce qu'il y a entre Matt et moi. Mais je ne veux pas en parler, pas avec lui, pas quand nous nous en avons jamais parlé nous-même. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il n'a rien dit pour Barbara. Je le regarde et me dis que lui aussi doit être perdu dans sa relation avec sa femme. Qu'eux aussi ils doivent avoir des non-dits. Le fantôme d'une fillette doit être le pire au monde.

On passe devant un chapiteau et trouve le sujet parfait pour assouplir l'ambiance.

\- Tu es déjà allé au cirque ? Je demande.

\- On peut dire ça, il renifle de rire.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Rien et toi ? Il retourne.

\- Oui une fois.

\- Une fois ?

\- Ouai, j'ai adoré. Enfin je suppose, j'avais quatre ans, je réponds. Mais ensuite j'ai refusé d'y retourner.

\- Pourquoi ? Les clowns te font peur ? Il ricane.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je dis doucement. C'est juste… Je suis sûr que tu connais ces tours, celui avec l'acrobate avec l'arc et les anneaux en feux ?

Il hoche la tête en souriant comme s'il connaissait un secret que je ne sais pas. Ce qui est surement le cas. C'est son boulot.

\- Il y avait ce cirque qui est arrivé en ville, je me souviens pas du nom, mais il avait un tour comme ça. C'était mon préféré. Même la fille avec l'éléphant n'a pas gagné.

\- Sérieux ? L'éléphant n'est pas le premier ? Il a l'air surprit.

\- Non, c'est ce garçon qui faisait des trucs de malade avec ses flèches. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc dans le genre. Mon père était autant que moi aux anges.

\- Tu aimes les types avec des arcs ? Clint sourit arrogant.

\- T'as gueule et écoute ! Je plisse les yeux et il rit.

\- Donc il y avait ce garçon avec son arc et son costume pourpre ou violet, il fronce les sourcils mais continue de regarder la route, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je voulais à tout prix le revoir et mon père aussi, on a fait chier ma mère comme les deux gamins qu'on est. Maman a dit non et pour se consoler, on est allé à la plage. On était déçus tous les deux. Alors on est allé à la plage et sur la route, on l'a vu, je chuchote.

Je m'arrête, mon cœur se sert au souvenir.

\- Quoi ? Il demande la voix serrée.

\- Le garçon, battu et ensanglanté, ils l'avaient laissé pour mort. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque, j'avais quatre ans mais mon père, lui, il était furieux. Alors bien sûr on l'a amené à l'hôpital. Quand on l'a mis dans la voiture, maman m'a demandé d'être une grande fille et a mis sa tête sur mes genoux. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage mais pas de sa peur. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, tu sais ? Alors je me suis dit stupidement que je devrais lui donner mon nounours. Il me protégeait toujours quand j'avais peur, c'est ce que je pensais quand j'étais enfant. C'était un ours brun tout basique avec un nœud papillon. Tu vois le genre?

Il me regarde un peu blême et hoche la tête. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Il demande sa voix est un peu…je ne sais pas. Bizarre est le mot.

\- Je ne sais pas, il s'est enfui de l'hôpital quelques jours après. On était venus lui apporter des cup-cakes et c'est là qu'ils nous l'on dit. 7 ou 8 ans après il nous a envoyé une enveloppe avec l'argent que mon père lui avait donné la seule fois qu'on a pu le voir. Il nous disait qu'il allait bien et qu'il nous remerciait pour notre gentillesse. Comme s'il avait besoin de nous remercier pour êtres humains ! Quoi qu'il en soit il a écrit qu'il était dans l'armée et que mon nounours le protégeait. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il a trouvé notre adresse, on a jamais su son nom et on lui a jamais dit le nôtre. Voilà, tu sais pourquoi je refuse d'aller au cirque. J'espère qu'il a encore mon nounours, j'ajoute.

\- Il l'a encore j'en suis sûr, il répond son coude contre la vitre un doigt sur les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est dommage, tu sais ? Je lui ai fait promettre que plus tard nous devions nous marier ! Whaou ! Je crie quand la voiture fait une embarder.


	24. Chapitre 24 Prince charmand

Je suis la tête rousse en sautillant, Tasha est rentré de mission, quelque chose qui m'enchante. Elle se retourne vers moi avec mon sac à langer sur son épaule.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, vraiment, je ris en réaffirmant ma prise sur Arthur.

Elle me sourit, ce qui la rend encore plus belle et pose une main sur mon bras. Natasha veut personnaliser son appart, le rendre plus chaud, en faire un vrai chez soi, un endroit appeler maison et pas juste quelque part où se poser.

J'avoue, elle ne m'a pas dit ça comme ça. Elle est juste venue en posant le catalogue d'IKEA sur mon bureau et a dit en faisant une moue adorable :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

Moi, en mère poule que je suis et la digne fille d'un agent immobilier lui a proposé de l'aider en la soulageant de me le demander. Arthur gazouille fort pour attirer l'attention de Tasha. Ce bébé va être un véritable danger pour la population féminine. Un vrai pervers. Elle lui sourit plus largement et mon fils rit aux éclats en frappants dans ses mains ravi qu'elle le remarque.

\- A chaque fois que je le vois il est de plus en plus grand.

\- Plus gros tu veux dire ? Je souris.

Elle se mord la lèvre et je jure à cet instant de me faire lesbienne. Sérieux, elle est vraiment trop belle !

\- Il ne ressemble pas que physiquement à Clint, elle souffle. Une fois, on était en mission en Autriche, il s'est mangé un kilo de choucroute ! Il était tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester en place, elle rit.

Je regarde Arthur qui sussaute son poing et je ris. C'est vraiment le fils de son père ! Ils ont une histoire d'amour tragique et épique avec la nourriture. On tourne le coin et un agent nous contourne affolé comme s'il y avait un truc horrible dans le couloir. Je donne un coup d'œil à Natasha qui secoue la tête.

La raison de la terreur de l'agent nous saute aux yeux ou plutôt aux oreilles dès qu'on s'approche de son appart. Il y a un couple qui se dispute, violemment je dirais. Je sursaute quand un bruit de verre cassé se fait entendre. Une porte s'ouvre et Steve fronce les sourcils en regardant vers la direction des sons.

La troisième porte à droite. La porte de Clint.

Je sens la main de Tasha se serrer sur mon bras et Steve souffle de mécontentement. Hors de question que je reste à proximité de ça. Je me tourne vers la rouquine.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir chez moi ? Je la supplie du regard.

\- Ne me le demande pas deux fois !

Steve nous donne une œillade envieuse et j'ai pitié pour lui avec sa super-ouïe.

\- Tu sais beau gosse ? Tu es toujours le bienvenu, je lui lance.

Tasha lui fais un signe de tête et il nous rejoint à une vitesse que seul l'embarras peut donner. Il donne un sourire méga watt à Arthur qui ronchonne préférant de loin celui de Tasha. Steve boude légèrement lorsqu'on rentre.

Comme la première fois, Tasha est un peu mal à l'aise mais en voyant Steve détendue, se mouvant avec aisance, elle se relaxe un peu. Je mets Arthur dans son parc. Je nous fais à tous du café et je pose le sujet sur la table.

\- Tu veux quoi comme meuble ? Je demande.

Elle donne un regard intéressé à son catalogue et hausse les épaules.

\- Attend tu cherches des meubles ? S'étonne Steve.

\- Tu ne devais pas demander à Sharon de sortir avec toi ? Elle le tacle froidement.

\- C'est bas… il rouspète.

\- Capitaine América est un vrai gamin, je le taquine.

Il tire la langue prouvant mon point et Tasha ricane. L'affaire est vite réglée pour la simple raison qu'elle n'aime rien dans le catalogue et je lui propose qu'on sorte en ville un de ces quatre. La vérité est que j'ai la tête ailleurs, vers Clint et Barbara très exactement. Ils ont l'air d'un couple solide et calme sauf que je n'ai jamais entendu un couple tranquille se disputer comme ça.

Je tente tant bien que mal de donner une cuillère de purée de brocoli à mon fils en ayant une discussion intéressante sur l'évolution des dessins animés Disney depuis les années 40 avec Steve. Tasha plante sa fourchette dans sa patate comme si le légume avait insulté l'honneur de sa mère.

\- Est-ce que… Steve commence en remarquant son geste mais se tait en me regardant.

Je hausse un sourcil alors que l'espionne plisse les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Clint ?

La véritable question est : tu t'inquiètes pour son couple ? Pour une raison quelconque, Steve croit que Barbara est un sujet sensible. Elle ne l'est pas, j'ai dû faire un ajustement mais elle est mon amie et je n'ai aucun problème avec elle. Mais Natasha si.

\- Ils essayent d'avoir quelque chose qui n'est plus là, elle répond sans ambages.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, tu n'en sais rien, je dis doucement en lisant entre les lignes.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu n'aimes pas Bobbi ? Réplique Steve.

Je grince un peu au surnom et vais chercher le biberon d'Arthur. L'autre femme hausse un sourcil en me suivant du regard.

\- Je n'aime pas Barbara, elle sort sans gêne, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Clint.

Honnêtement je suis curieuse, je n'ai jamais osé demander quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet mais whaou ! Quand ces deux femmes sont dans la même pièce, je flippe pour ma vie ! Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, ça doit être très grave. Steve fait un regard que je suppose, doit faire pour donner des ordres à des soldats. Un regard très intimidant qui ne fait rien sur la Veuve Noire. Elle me donne un coup d'œil et ce qu'elle voit la fait continuer.

\- Clint est un homme bon mais le prince charmant, il n'est pas.

\- Comme beaucoup, ça ne veut rien dire, Steve croise les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ils vivent avec des fantômes, un en particulier. Qui est très vivant et très présent. Qui compte beaucoup trop, elle prend une fourchette de pâte comme si rien n'était.

Je bois un verre d'eau, Steve me regard longuement sans rien dire, personne ne soulève le fait que ce n'est pas d'Arthur qu'elle parle.

* * *

Je laisse l'eau chaude coulée sur mon corps endolorie, Gregor Clegane pourrait y aller plus doucement. Ils attendent quoi de moi ? Que je devienne la Veuve Noir 2.0 ? Non, moi je suis la Taser Queen, merde ! Je m'enroule dans une serviette et sors de la cabine pour trouver …..un admirateur. Je sursaute deux secondes avant de reconnaitre Clint assis sur le banc avec Arthur sur les genoux.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je siffle.

\- Tu as eu peur ? Il ricane.

\- Un peu, oui ! Tu restes là, dans l'ombre comme un ex-petit ami, silencieux comme un psychopathe !

Il regarde l'éclairage d'un air entendu et descend son regard sur Arthur qui babille joyeusement. Il sourit arrogant et j'ai envie de le lui enlever à coup de baffes. Je prends mes affaires et lui fait un signe de tête vers la porte de sortie. Clint se lève, nullement gêné que je sois pratiquement nue.

\- Je t'attends dehors, jolie fille.

Je m'habille en deux trois mouvements et le rejoins dans le couloir. Je prends Arthur qui tend les bras vers moi et cette fois-ci le sourire de Clint est vrai, pas arrogant ou condescendent. Il devrait vraiment sourire comme ça plus souvent, ça fait des trucs étonnant à son visage.

\- Comment tu vas ? Je demande.

\- Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Bien, je me suis fait botter le cul par une femme qui ressemble à un homme et mon corps est une plaie béante. Tu fais quoi de beau, sinon ?

\- On va continuer longtemps sur les banalités ? Il arque un sourcil.

Zut, les espions et leurs sourcils ! Ils font un stage, de comment passer tous leurs émotions par un sourcil ?

\- Tu veux quoi Clint ? Je grogne.

J'ai mal partout je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ses jeux. Qu'il sort ce qu'il a à dire et puis basta.

\- Rien, je suis juste…

Il baisse son regard sur Arthur et je lui rends son fils, comprenant ce qu'il veut. Je l'observe sur le trajet à mon appart. Clint à une certaine lourdeur sur ses épaules. Comme s'il avait une douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Pas pour la première fois je me demande quel genre de vie il a eu.

Il serre contre lui le petit monstre d'une manière qu'il n'a jamais faite avant. Pas comme s'il avait peur de ne plus le revoir, plus comme s'il le gardait contre lui pour se sentir en vie. Qu'Arthur le protège contre la douleur. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Barbara et leur dispute.

\- Clint, est-ce que ça va ? Je mets une main sur son bras.

\- J'ai dit quoi à propos des banalités ? Il sourit.

\- Clint… Je soupire.

Il cligne des yeux, comprenant que j'ai vu sous son masque et s'assied sur le canapé toujours avec notre fils dans les bras qui commence à brailler. Il le pose au sol pour qu'il gambade, Clint se pince l'arête du nez en frémissant. Il a une expression douloureuse, son regard balaye mon salon et s'attarde sur les photos de famille sur la petite table à côté de l'accoudoir. Il en prend une au hasard. Et quel hasard !

Celle de l'été de mes 17 ans, l'été où tout à changer.

Il passe son pouce sur le visage de mon père qui rit avec ma mère dans ses bras, son visage fait une drôle de mimique comme une confirmation ou une réalisation. Suivit d'une plus féroce quand il me fixe sur le dos de Matt qui fait une grimace, courbé sous mon poids, avec ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me retenir, alors que je lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille. Je me souviens que ça avait à voir avec les crêpes auto-sauteuses de mon père.

\- Vous vous aimiez déjà, il chuchote.

Ce n'est pas une question, ni une déclaration qui attend une réponse.

Je ferme les poings sur mes cuisses, impuissante, incapable de nier quoi que ce soit. Que puis-je dire ? Il a rencontré Matt, il nous a vus ensemble, il a vu ce qu'il y a et ce qu'il n'y a pas entre nous.

\- Darcy…, il a un ton désépérè.

Il y a une tristesse dans sa voix qui me brise le cœur, ce n'est pas une demande pour dire quoi que ce soit. La manière qu'il dit mon nom, c'est un appel au secoure, une supplique. Je relève la tête et vois que ses yeux bleus gris sont remplis de larmes contenues. Les mêmes yeux que notre fils.

\- C'est aujourd'hui, il dit si doucement que j'ai cru ne pas l'entendre.

Mon cœur tambourine dans mes côtes, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il veut dire. Ou plutôt peur de me tromper. Je mets ma main sur la sienne et il la serre doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Je me souviens qu'il les hais.

\- Quoi ? Je demande sur le même ton, la gorge sèche.

Il inspire profondément et pose ses deux mains sur les côtés de ma tête, ses pouces calleux sur mes joues, son front contre le mien, son alliance froide brûle ma peau. Il a l'air ivre. Mais il n'a pas bu, Clint est ivre de douleur. Quelque chose que personne ne devrais ressentir.

\- Elle est morte à cause de moi.

Clint ferme les yeux est des larmes coulent librement. La seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer c'était quand Barbara est revenue.

\- Ma fille est morte à cause de moi, il souffle contre mes lèvres.


	25. Chapitre 25 Un trou béant

Je me verse une tasse de café en regardant Clint comater sur le canapé encore une fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient chez moi ? Ne devrait-il pas aller voir sa femme ? Ou Natasha ? J'inspire la fumée de la tasse en essayant de me distraire de la nuit dernière. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, absolument rien. Clint n'a même pas eu le courage de dire le nom de sa fille, putain.

Il a juste mis sa tête entre ses mains en répétant « ça fait mal jolie fille, ça fait mal ! ».

Arthur pleurniche dans la chambre et je vais le chercher. Il est debout dans son berceau, fléchissant les doigts vers moi en scandant « mama », il ne faudra pas plus longtemps avant qu'il ne fasse de vrai mot. Je le prends contre moi, me disant que je ne voudrais jamais connaitre la douleur de Clint et de Barbara.

\- Hé bébé, on va aller voir papa ? Je frotte mon nez contre le sien et il répond en posant son front dans mon cou.

J'entre dans le salon et le pose sur le ventre de Clint en faisant attention qu'il ne tombe pas. Il cligne des yeux quand Arthur pose ses mains sur ses joues et bave généreusement sur sa figure. Mon fils décide que son père est suffisamment réveillé (c'est-à-dire à peine) pour sauter sur sa poitrine de tout son poids avec ses fesses.

\- Dieu, mon fils ! Il grogne. Ta mère te nourrit avec du béton ?

Arthur à l'air mécontent et le fait savoir en babillant des choses incompréhensibles puis lui ressaute dessus avec plus de force. Clint renifle de rire et se redresse sans les mains (des abdos de tueur !), en tenant notre fils.

\- Tu as eu ta réponse ? Je le taquine.

Clint me donne un coup d'œil et grogne en se levant. La couverture tombe, je vois qu'il s'est débarrassé de son jean dans la nuit. Je peux constater qu'il est en pleine forme ! Il baisse les yeux et les remontes vers moi en ricanant.

\- Tu veux du café ? Je lui propose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il hoche la tête, met Arthur dans sa chaise haute pour lui préparer son biberon. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de l'observer. Il n'y a aucune trace de détresse sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par c'est ça faute ? Je peux concevoir qu'il se sent coupable. Quel parent ne se sentira pas coupable de la mort de son enfant ? Sauf que là c'est différent, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est…. Sa fille n'est pas morte de mort naturelle, une vérité horrible, mais Clint y est mêlé, pas qu'il soit responsable ou quoique ce soit dans le genre mais avec sa ligne de travail…

Clint sourit en voyant Arthur se jeter sur son lait, prend une tasse de café et un muffin puis s'installe nonchalamment à la table. Comme si c'était une habitude. Comme si nous avions toujours fait ça. Comme si nous étions ensemble.

Non, Darcy, non. Pas ce genre de pensé.

\- Tu cogite jolie fille, y a quoi dans ta tête ? Clint me coupe de mes pensées.

\- Tu as de la famille ? Je demande sans réfléchir.

Clint mâche la bouchée qu'il a en bouche et s'affale sur la chaise en inspirant profondément. Il me fixe comme pour déterminer s'il doit répondre. Et le fait qu'il se pose ce genre de réponse est une grande victoire dans notre relation. La plupart des questions sans réponses que je lui posais m'ont explosé au visage. Je sais que la famille est un sujet douloureux. Comment ne pourrais-je pas après avoir vu ses cicatrices ?

Il souffle et hoche la tête.

\- Un frère plus âgé, il y a beaucoup d'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Oh ! Et vous vous….

\- Non, il ricane sombrement, ça fait vingt ans. J'avais dix-sept ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Je me mords la lèvre et tourne mon regard vers Arthur qui réclame un gâteau. Il y a une histoire là-dessous. Et une moche à en juger par son ton.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mes parents.

Ses cicatrices clignent dans mon esprit et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Je donne un morceau de muffin à Arthur en restant silencieuse. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de chose. Oui, les relations entre mon grand-père et mon oncle sont tendue mais de là à lever la main ? Jamais ! Et mon père ? Ça ne lui traversera jamais l'esprit, je me souviens encore de sa réaction face à l'injustice qui a été faite à l'archer du cirque. Il mourra avant que ça arrive.

A part la fois où Matt m'a sauvé de ce pervers, j'ai été protégé du monde et de sa laideur jusqu'au Nouveau-Mexique. Mais même là, malgré tout, je le suis encore.

Je me lève et pose ma tasse dans le levier, il y a le raclement d'une chaise, je sens une main épaisse et calleuse sur mon bras.

\- Ils sont morts, mon père était saoul et n'a pas vu l'arbre, il dit avec aigreur.

\- Je suis désolé, je chuchote faute de pouvoir dire autre chose.

\- Ne le soit pas !

Je me retourne et au lieu d'enlever sa main, il met la deuxième sur mon épaule. Il a une expression féroce et désabuser. Pourquoi il me dit tout ça ? Pourquoi tout à coup, il accepte de répondre à mes questions alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avant ? Me fait-il enfin confiance ou cherche-t-il à prouver un point ? Si j'ai appris une chose à propos de Clint, c'est qu'il ne fait rien sans raison.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Il frotte son pouce sur ma peau.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Son visage se chiffonne et me lâche pour balancer ses bras en l'air en se détournant de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle me demande, il crache en fermant un poing puis me fait face à nouveau.

Il me fait penser à un lion en cage, frustré, désespéré, incapable de décider ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il y a de mieux. Clint met ses deux mains sur mes joues, ses pouces le long de ma mâchoire.

\- Darcy, quel genre d'homme tu crois que je suis ? Ses yeux sont glacés.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, la conversation est trop familière, il n'y a que l'homme qui change.

\- Jolie fille, il siffle sans attendre de réponse, quel genre de travail tu crois que je fais ici ? Tu crois que l'argent que je te donne et que tu mets consciencieusement de côté pour notre fils est propre ?

Non, la conversation n'est pas familière du tout et j'ai raison, Clint ne fait rien sans un but. Il ne me fait pas confiance, il veut me faire dégoûter de lui.

\- Clint…

\- Je suis un garçon qui a rejoint l'armée pour trois repas chauds, qui a accepté de se salir les mains pour quelques billets !

\- Ce… ça veut… je cherche les mots mais il n'y a rien qui vient.

\- Quoi ? Il arque un sourcil, tu veux dire quelque chose de gentille ? Il n'y en a pas Darcy. Mon père nous battait parce que ça lui chanter, il buvait parce qu'il aimait ça et quand il est mort ? Je ne l'ai même pas pleuré ! Il lâche froidement, stérile. C'est comme si je l'avais tué.

Je me mords la lèvre et baisse les yeux mais il me relève la tête me faisant comprendre qu'il ne veut pas que je le lâche des yeux. Le geste est doux, pas brusque, j'aurais préféré parce que ça me perturbe plus. Mon nez me pique, j'ai du mal à garder les sanglots dans ma gorge. Son expression s'adoucit et pose son front contre le mien.

\- L'attaque de Chicago ? J'ai été obligé de mettre fin à la douleur d'une gamine de 6 ans parce qu'elle était en train de se faire dévorer vivante et personne ne pouvait la sauver. Ma fille aurait eu son âge Darcy ! Ma fille qui est morte à cause de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver Clint ? Ma voix est graveleuse à force de me retenir de pleurer.

\- Je suis un assassin. Le mal est en moi comme il était en mon père….

\- Tu ne feras jamais de mal à Arthur, je le coupe à travers mes larmes.

\- Ça ne rend pas les choses blancs Darcy, ça ne fait pas de moi un homme meilleur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi, putain, ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Je crie à travers mes larmes, les vannes sont ouverte. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu veux que je t'interdise de voir Arthur ?

Clint sursaute comme si je l'avais giflé, en entendant son nom combiné avec l'atmosphère toxique, notre fils se met à pleurer et je me dégage sans difficulté pour le prendre contre moi. Arthur se calme immédiatement dans mes bras et je vois que son père est retourné au salon remettre son pantalon.

Natasha à raison, Clint est un homme bon mais le prince charmant il n'est pas et s'il y a des difficultés dans son ménage c'est parce qu'il y a trop de fantôme qu'il refuse d'exorciser.

\- Darcy, j'entends, regarde-moi.

\- Sors d'ici, Clint, je crache en sentant l'odeur d'Arthur.

Il souffle et à nouveau je sens sa main sur moi qui me tourne doucement vers lui. Il passe un pouce sur mes larmes avec une expression de culpabilité, ce rendant probablement compte de ce qu'il a fait.

\- Pardon, il chuchote, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça, c'est juste….

\- Juste quoi ? Tu veux prouver que je suis une gentille fille qui a grandi à l'abri du monde et qui n'a pas de problèmes de papa ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas…

\- Ou alors tu viens te défouler chez moi et vomir toute la merde que tu ne peux pas dire à Barbara ?

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai déconné !

\- Tu fais toujours ça, Clint, ce n'est pas la première fois !

Arthur pleure à nouveau et je lui frotte le dos en envoyant des regards noirs à son père qui a l'air désespéré.

\- Tu dois te faire soigner Clint.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, il a l'air choquer.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que tu as vécu des choses horribles et que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de compétent. C'est en train de te bouffer.

\- Darcy…

\- Tu es instable, c'est ce genre de père que tu veux être pour Arthur ? Je siffle. Tu n'est pas ton père Clint, tu es un homme meilleur !

Son regard va à notre fils, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'approche de moi encore plus. Il embrasse le crâne plein de cheveux blonds et doux avec une telle ferveur que mon cœur se déchire. Ses yeux bleus gris remontent sur moi et ses traits se détendent.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, il dit très proche de mes lèvres, je te le promets. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Puis il effleure doucement ma bouche, c'est à peine s'il me touche mais c'est assez pour accélérer mon cœur. Il part avant que je comprenne ce qui vient d'arriver. Je sais ce que veut dire son geste, ce n'est pas un baisé, ce n'est pas des avances, c'est une promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

C'est quoi mon problème avec les hommes auto-destructeurs ? Si Matt a enflammé mon monde, Clint y a fait un trou béant.


	26. Chapitre 26 Dans l'arène

Je penche la tête sur le côté en regardant la vidéo sur mon Starkphone. Je ne savais pas qu'un corps pouvait se plier de cette manière. Barbara gesticule derrière moi et s'approche un peu plus.

\- Coulson t'attend, je lui dis sans détourner les yeux.

\- Hummm, elle répond.

Je me demande ce qu'elle pense des scènes qui défilent. C'est quand même son mari ! Moi je m'en fiche un peu, ça fait juste un dossier en plus pour taquiner Clint. Ou Natasha. Et tous les Avengers. La BBC à trouver à nouveau créneau pour se faire de l'argent. Une série qui fait un carton et le bonheur des fans girls.

Les Vengeurs.

Mes sourcils montent haut sur mon front en voyant le Clint fictive se laisser attacher au lit par la Natasha fictive.

\- _Si tu savais combien temps j'ai voulu faire ça,_ dit la fausse Veuve Noire.

\- _Alors fait de moi tout ce que tu veux,_ chuchote le Clint à l'écran.

Barbara frappe sa tête sur mon bureau, ses épaules tremblent et elle a clairement du mal à respirer. Elle relève sa tête et inspire profondément pour se calmer, elle a les joues rouges et les yeux qui pétillent.

\- Chase Crawford et Emma Stone sont vraiment dans leurs rôles, je fais valoir à Barbara.

\- Je suis sûr que Clint et Natasha ont applaudi la performance, sa voix fait des trémolos à force de ce retenir de rire. J'ai quelque doute pour Johnny Depp en Tony.

\- Ouai, je suis d'accord. Il n'a pas ce côté fils de pute arrogant mais tout gentil à l'intérieur, j'accepte.

\- Channing Tatum n'est pas aussi sexy que Steve dans son costume, elle continue.

\- Et il est quand même bien gaulé ! Je le défends.

Le générique de fin défile sur mon portable et je cligne des yeux. Karl Urban en Thor n'est pas si mal du tout mais j'ai un peu pitié pour Bruce. Nicolas Cage, je suis une pro Hulk et je me sens indigner pour lui.

Cette merde va tenir l'écran. Ce n'est que le pilot et ça a déjà explosé toutes les attentes. Merde.

\- Je devrais y aller, Coulson m'attend, dit Barbara.

Je hoche la tête calmement, le regard encore rivé sur l'écran. Elle me tapote l'épaule doucement et la porte derrière moi s'ouvre. J'ai mal pour l'équipe. Le monde est cruel. Il est temps pour prendre ma pause.

Je récupère mon fils, ma nourriture et je me mets à ma table habituelle. Clint s'assied à côté d'Arthur de manière nonchalante et complètement à l'aise, comme si son pétage de plomb hier n'était pas arrivé. Peu importe, j'ai des choses importantes à parler avec lui.

\- Je suis censé dire quoi à ma famille ? Je demande.

\- Hein ? Il articule.

\- Ma famille, je leur dis quoi à propos de toi ? Je tends la cuillère pleine à Arthur qui attend bouche ouverte.

\- Ah heu…Il a une expression semblable à notre fils là.

Je hausse un sourcil en attendant sa réponse. Le Clint fictive à une meilleure répartit. Je leur laisse ça à la BBC. Arthur fait un cri indigné qui nous explose les tympans.

\- Pardon, pardon mon fils, je donne la cuillère qu'il avale en quelques secondes.

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ? Clint plisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? Je ne savais rien de toi à l'époque, juste que tu es chaud, blond et cassé…

\- Qui est chaud, blond et cassé ? Demande une voix derrière Clint.

Je lève les yeux et voix Barbara qui est ressorti du bureau de l'Agent Secret Men voleur d'IPod, le boss qui est toujours constipé des émotions nous regard une demi-seconde puis referme la porte. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de Channing Tatum en Capitaine América.

\- Ton mari, je réponds sur un ton de légèreté.

\- Je préfère celui qui est à l'écran, elle répond en s'affalant sur une chaise.

\- Merde, ne me dite pas que vous avez regardé cette merde ? Siffle Clint qui a pris une teinte rouge.

On hoche vigoureusement la tête et Clint gémit puis fait la moue. Ce qui nous fait exploser de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il boude.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, je rétorque. Je leur dis quoi quand je les vois pour Noël ?

Clint se raidit et Barbara fronce les sourcils. J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Quand tu les voies pour Noël ? Demande froidement Clint.

\- Eh bien… Je tente d'expliquer mais Arthur balance son biberon avec un cri d'indignation.

\- Tu comptes passer les vacances d'hiver à L.A ? En prenant Arthur sans m'en parler ? Il a un ton aigre.

Je cligne des yeux, me mord la lèvre en me rendant compte de la boulette. Barbara récupéré le biberon au sol pour le nettoyer et je continue de nourrir mon fils sans rien dire.

\- Zut Darcy ! Je croyais qu'on avait un accord ?! Il gronde.

\- Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé !

\- Comment un truc comme ça peut t'échapper ?

\- Je ne sais pas, comment le fait que tu es marié t'échappe ? Je réplique.

\- On en a déjà parlé !

\- Non, non, tu as dit « entre Bobbi et moi c'est compliquer » et j'ai accepté ton explication pourrit.

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure en soufflant, Barbara nous regarde silencieusement avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Son mari pose une main sur la table lourdement.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, il dit calmement malgré le fait qu'il bouillonne. Je veux être avec Arthur pour son premier Noël !

\- Très bien tu n'es qu'à venir, parce que je n'annule pas ma visite chez mes parents !

La proposition semble lui avoir coupé le sifflet. Barbara à une mine ahurie et Clint n'a pas l'air dit croire.

\- Heu tu heu tu es sérieuse ? Il cligne des yeux.

\- Oui, Thor et Jane viennent, ça ne va pas déranger que vous veniez aussi, je hausse les épaules.

\- Nous ? Demande Barbara.

Je hoche la tête, essuie le visage de mon fils et lui donne sa compote de pommes à sucer.

\- Non, c'est gentil, elle rit, mais je vais voir mon oncle alors si Clint veut venir je ne vais pas l'en empêcher.

Son mari lui lance un drôle de regard, la conversation de Tasha me revient de plein fouet ainsi que leur dispute. Quel genre de femme laisserait son mari passer les fêtes avec une autre femme ? Ils n'ont jamais été particulièrement proches en public mais il n'y a rien qui prouve qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent rien montrer ou qu'ils ont réglé leurs problèmes ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? La plus longue et réelle relation que j'ai eue c'est Matt et on n'a jamais été ensemble.

\- Non, claque Clint.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Clint ! Je ne les ai pas vu depuis que je suis venue à New York ! Et c'est Noël.

\- Clint ? T'es sérieux ? Va s'y ! Le pousse Barbara.

Il inspire et met son doigt sur sa bouche en se calant plus profondément dans sa chaise. Il semble calculer, peser le pour et le contre. Puis il regarde Arthur, me regarde et se tourne vers sa femme. Ils ont une conversation silencieuse. Une chose intéressante à regarder, je me détourne pour leur laisser de l'intimité, me sentant soudain de trop et aussi un peu jalouse. C'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas ? Demande Clint après un certain temps.

\- Non, je prends Arthur dans mes bras. Barbara, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Je redemande en comprenant que son mari vient.

\- Ouai ne t'inquiète pas, elle me sourit.

\- Vous voulez voir des photos ? Je propose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Clint est plus tendu que son arc et Barbara à cette aura de tristesse autour d'elle qui me fait mal au cœur. Y a deux jours c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de leur fille. Je me demande s'il lui a dit qu'il a passé la nuit chez moi.

Je pose mon portable entre eux et elle fait défiler les clichés. Certaines sont récentes, mon père et Haley font un point pour me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe à la maison. Et d'autre sont vraiment vieilles comme cette photo sur laquelle Clint et Barbara semblent ploquer. Elle date d'y a vingt ans, ma mère était enceinte de ma sœur Haley, moi sur la hanche de mon père avec mon nounours avec le cirque en arrière plan.

\- Mon père me l'a envoyait quand je lui ai demandé. Notre conversation m'y a fait penser alors… Je dis à Clint.

\- C'est ton ours en peluche ? Demande Barbara et son mari devient légèrement blanc.

\- Oui, je l'adorer. C'était mon grand-père qui me l'avait offert.

\- Tu l'as encore ?

\- Non, je l'ai donné à un garçon qui en avait besoin. L'archer du cirque, je précise.

\- L'archer du cirque, elle répète. Tu viens de Los Angeles, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête et elle tire un regard aigu à Clint qui déglutit péniblement. Il se passe un truc mais quoi ? Puis le moment est coupé quand mon téléphone sonne. Il grogne en regardant le nom qui s'affiche.

\- Halo ?

\- _Ouvre la télé,_ claque Matt qui a l'air à bout.

Je fais tenir le téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille puis je fais un geste vers le père de mon fils pour qu'il le prenne.

\- Attends une minute. Ça va ?

\- _Darcy, ouvre la télé. Je n'ai pas la force de t'expliquer. Chaine locale._

\- Matt, tu veux que je vienne ?

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et j'appuie le bouton de la télé suspendu, puis mets la bonne chaine. Il y a des raclements de chaise derrière moi, ma main vole à ma bouche. Wilson Fisk vient de faire son entrer dans l'arène public. Avec un comité de soutien ni plus ni moins. Les habitants d'Hells Kitchen vont croire que c'est leur sauveur. Il est là dans son costume, tout élégant, sur les marches du palais de justice. C'est un imposant bonhomme, chauve, gros et aux yeux noirs. Il a l'air terrifiant, de ces hommes capables de faire les choses les plus cruels au monde.

\- Putain de merde, crache Clint.

\- Je viens te voir ce soir, je dis à Matt.

\- _Merci_ , il semble soulagé puis il raccroche.

\- Si le SHIELD s'en mêle, les gens vont croire que c'est un complot, je siffle.

\- Darcy…

\- Votre réputation est de la merde depuis Washington, l'opinion publique compte. Même si vous amenez des preuves, il n'aura qu'à crier au complot et personne ne dira le contraire.

\- Nous savons, Darcy, accepte Barbara. Nous savons.

\- Putain de merde, répète Clint en tenant serré contre lui Arthur.

Il n'y a plus que le diable d'Hell's Kitchen qui puisse faire quelque chose.


	27. Chapitre 27 une histoire d'amour

\- Matt ! Je rugis.

Il donne un coup de poing dans le mur et Arthur se met à pleurer contre moi. La télé est allumée diffusant en boucle l'interviewe de Fisk. Matt est furieux et complètement désespéré. Il se calme dès qu'il entend les cris de mon fils, pose le front contre le mur et siffle.

Je cherche le doudou dans le sac à mes pieds que son propriétaire prend immédiatement en inspirant profondément dans une tentative de se calmer. Arthur pousse sa tête dans mon cou, son petit poing se serrant et se desserrant sur la chose immonde que ma sœur a cousue et que malheureusement mon fils adore.

\- Pardon, murmure Matt. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

Je m'installe plus profondément dans le canapé en frottant le dos de mon monstre. Cette histoire le ronge. Elle est en train de bouffer Matt. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Tu devrais faire une pause, je propose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des vacances, Matt, arrête te battre quelques jours. Le temps de trouver une solution.

Je sais que c'est inutile, il est têtu comme une mule, je le connais mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer. Il renifle, se tourne vers moi et se mord la lèvre.

\- Tu me connais mieux que ça, Darcy, il grogne.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression te plus te reconnaître. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est sorti tout seul, je cligne de surprise en même temps que je me rends compte que c'est vrai. Matt se redresse, ses mains sur ses hanches, pleines de son sang à force de les frappés contre le mur avec une expression blessé. J'embrasse le front d'Arthur, il a tellement grandi, dans un mois il a un an.

Je sens un poids sur le canapé, je relève la tête pour voir Matt me regarder intensément. Ses yeux vides me fixent, pleins d'émotion.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? Il pose un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

Je mets Arthur entre nous qu'il stabilise immédiatement et je me lève pour chercher un chiffon humide. Je me mets à genoux devant lui et prends sa main pour la nettoyer.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais ?

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ce genre de chose avant. Dans ce monde, tu es la seule à me connaitre aussi bien.

Ses paroles me font chaud au cœur et me font mal en même temps.

\- Soyons réaliste, tu as changé.

Il tressaillit, parce que j'ai appuyé trop fort sur sa main ou à cause de mes paroles je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu aussi, il chuchote.

\- J'ai dû quand tu m'as… je me tais avant de dire un truc dont nous avons jamais parlé. J'ai Arthur. J'ai dû grandir et devenir plus forte mais toi…toi es devenu sombre, si sombre Matt. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je prends son autre main, seul le son d'Arthur qui se dispute avec son doudou nous entoure. Matt se mord la lèvre et a une expression triste qui me déchire. Son visage est fait pour sourire et rire, pour exprimer le bonheur, pas ça.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai frappé Clint ? Il demande en se penchant.

Il a entendu ce que je ne voulais pas dire.

\- Je sais.

Je passe le chiffon doucement sur les déchirures de ses phalanges. Me concentrant sur ses mains plutôt que là où il veut en venir.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as frappé, je fais de mon mieux pour garder ma voix calme.

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il me cherche, de faire attention. Je n'ai pas fait attention Darcy, j'ai rodé pour le trouver et lui tomber dessus.

\- Matt… Je tente de le couper.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Matt….

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? Il insiste.

\- Je sais, je souffle.

Matt a vu la même chose que Natasha, que je nourrissais des espoirs à propos de Clint. Que je pourrais l'aimer, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai rencontré un homme qui peut remplacer Matt dans mon cœur si je ne fais pas attention. Qui peut me donner ce que je veux. Matt a vu en Clint ce qu'il n'a jamais vu dans mes ex. Un rival.

\- Alors tu me connais toujours aussi bien même si j'ai changé. Et tu sais pourquoi c'est arrivé…

J'ai le souffle coupé sous l'implication, je jette le chiffon au sol d'un geste rageur et me relève d'un coup. Arthur prend la main de Matt pour le fourré dans sa bouche.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mettre ça sur le dos ! Je claque.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti sans rien dire, mes yeux et mon nez me piquent.

\- Darcy….

\- Tu es parti sans rien me dire, tu m'as brisé le cœur et tu m'as ignoré pendant près de trois ans.

Il y a un silence oppressant, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et je me hais pour ça. Je voulais au moins garder ma dignité en face de lui. Génial !

Matt se lève du canapé, sa main sur ma joue et tout à coup je suis plaqué contre son torse. Il me serre fort et je pleure plus fort. Son odeur me submerge, me ramenant à la nuit où j'ai perdu ma virginité.

\- Je suis désolé, il chuchote dans mon oreille.

\- Je devrais y aller, je tente de le repousser.

\- Darcy, attend, il dit en me gardant contre lui.

\- Je travaille demain et Natasha m'attend, je déclare.

Il souffle et me lâche enfin. J'envoie un message à Tasha pour lui dire que je descends, Clint n'a pas voulu que je vienne seule et à proposer que sa coéquipière m'emmène. Du coup, elle m'attend au café en bas. J'habille Arthur, me prépare, le tout sans rien dire à Matt.

Il serre et desserre les poings, tendu et raide, respirant fortement, il a l'air d'un homme face au choix de sa vie.

\- Reste, il souffle.

\- Si je le fais, tu vas me faire du mal encore une fois.

\- Reste, il répète.

Je me mords la lèvre, prête à pleurer encore une fois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 17 ans.

\- Non, je ne peux pas !

Il s'avance vers moi, ses mains sur mon cou, ses pouces le long de ma mâchoire. Le seul rempart entre lui et moi est mon fils. Son front sur le mien. Merde. Mon cœur est prêt à se faire la male.

\- Matt, laisse-moi s'il te plait.

\- Pas une seconde fois !

\- Laisse-moi, je dis plus fort que je le devrais parce que sinon je pourrais craquer.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup nous faisant sursauter. Matt se met automatiquement devant nous en un éclair, prêt à frapper. Je vois des cheveux roux nous faire face.

\- Matt, c'est Nat ! C'est mon amie ! Je l'informe en posant ma main sur son bras.

\- Tout va bien ? Elle demande les yeux plissés.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son regard va de Matt à moi puis sur Arthur pour faire le chemin entre nous à nouveau. Je cale mon fils qui s'agite sur ma hanche et je me mets sur la pointe de mes pieds pour embrasser Matt sur la mâchoire, proche des lèvres.

\- Au revoir M. Murdock, elle dit simplement.

Je sors de l'appartement sans un mot. Encore une fois, le regard aveugle de Matt est lourd.

Natasha ne parle pas jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur s'endorme.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose d'intime?

Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme. En quoi la grande Natasha Romanoff a besoin de mes conseils ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle se mord la lèvre et je rêve ? Je vois la Veuve Noire rougir ! Tout à coup je suis vraiment curieuse de ce qu'elle veut me demander.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amies filles, en fait à part Clint je n'ai jamais eu d'ami du tout. Et là où j'ai grandi ce n'était pas…. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de discussion.

Est-ce qu'elle babille ? Elle babille et elle est timide ! Oh par Thor, elle babille quand elle est timide !

\- Tasha, dit moi ce dont tu as besoin et je fais faire de mon mieux.

\- Je heu ….comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

J'aurais dû savoir que la conversation aller venir vers Matt et moi, je me raidis et elle se mord la lèvre. Ce n'est pas de Matt et moi qu'elle parle je comprends. C'est d'elle. Bien sûr ! Quand on pose ce genre de question c'est forcément pour soi.

Ça doit être difficile pour elle demandait un truc dans le genre. Je n'en sais rien mais dans sa ligne de métier et de part ce qu'elle vient de dire ce n'est pas facile de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Je me sens honorer de sa confiance, pour quelqu'un comme elle, s'est précieux et dangereux de la donner.

Je me lèche les lèvres pour choisir les mots avec soin.

\- Je l'adorais depuis que j'ai l'âge de 13 ans, je suppose que ça a commencé comme un béguin comme toutes les gamines ont mais après… je ne sais pas quand c'est devenu hors de contrôle.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Tu connais l'expression « seul ceux qu'on aime peut nous faire du mal » ? Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était vrai avant Matt.

\- Je vois, elle souffle.

Je fronce les sourcils en me rendant compte de ma bêtise.

\- Il ne faut pas nous prendre comme exemple. Mes parents sont ensemble depuis la fac et ils sont heureux. Vraiment !

Elle hoche la tête en tapant les pouces sur le volant.

\- Nat, quand tu aimes, tu peux ne pas te rendre compte tout de suite mais quand ça arrive ça te frappe comme un camion. Je sais que tout ce que je te dis peut être flippant mais si… tu ressens quelque chose même si ça fait peur fonce. Il vaut mieux avoir des regrets pour l'avoir fait que de ne pas l'avoir fait.

\- Tu lui faisais confiance, non ? Et il t'a fait du mal, comment tu as fait pour t'en remettre ?

\- Je fais de mon mieux, je ne vais pas te mentir. Au début j'avais oublié comment respirer. Est-ce que tu t'utilises pour me faire parler ? Je plisse les yeux.

La rousse me lance un coup d'œil puis hoche la tête.

\- Pardon mais ce que tu me dis m'aide beaucoup, elle a ton doux.

J'espère pour elle que son histoire d'amour sera bien mieux que la nôtre. Qu'il ne partira pas après avoir volé son cœur.


	28. Chapitre 28 Sosie

Je rentre dans le bureau sans frapper, les dossiers en main. Je m'arrête net devant ce que je vois. Le boss se redresse d'un coup en me voyant.

Je cligne des yeux pour être certaine que je n'ai pas halluciné. Sauf que l'objet du délit a disparu. Il se racle la gorge et mon regard se tourne vers lui à nouveau.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire Lewis ? Il a la voix tendue.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'air tendu mais ce type est un putain de grand agent/espion qui peut mettre Ethan Hunt à l'amande. Sauf que je n'ai pas rêvé. Il a la voix tendue, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas halluciné.

\- Le général Ross vous attend en salle de réunion, je dis froidement.

Team Hulk encore et toujours.

\- Je vois, répond Coulson tout à fait calme cette fois-ci. La prochaine fois frappée.

\- Vous avez des choses à cacher ?

\- Comment va votre remise à niveau.

Je fais un pas en arrière pour le laissai sortir. Je plisse les yeux quand il passe devant moi et il soulève un sourcil avec un…mais je rêve ? Mais non ! Il a un sourire au coin ! La raclure, il vient de me déclarer la guerre.

Maintenant j'en suis certaine. J'aurais préféré qu'il se branle en secret dans son bureau comme le bourreau de travail qu'il est mais non, lui, il vole les IPods des pauvres et innocentes étudiantes comme moi qui ont un super gout pour la musique puis il les garde pour lui et écoute leurs musiques en secret ! Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit.

Il était en train d'écoutait de la musique avec mon IPod !

Je n'ai pas halluciné, j'ai vu un éclair d'orange avec un fuck noir. Je reconnais mon bébé partout. Ce type, cet agent voleur d'IPod constipé des émotions a volé mon bébé et l'utilise en secret juste sous mon nez.

Et il vient de me narguer parce qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait. C'est la guerre mais d'abord je dois récupérer le prisonnier.

Je vérifie qu'il soit bien parti, regarde autour de moi. Nope. Y'a personne. J'ouvre la porte et donne un coup d'œil encore une fois à l'extérieur. Je ferme les stores pour la forme. Puis je rentre dans la pièce et me dirige vers le bureau.

Je ne suis vraiment pas une bonne espionne ou une voleuse. Pourquoi je dis voleuse ? C'est à moi, je n'ai pas à stresser. Mes mains sont moites, j'ai de la sueur qui coule dans le dos, mon estomac se tord. Cet IPod est à moi, je ne fais rien de mal. Absolument rien de mal.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demande une voix derrière moi.

Je hurle et balance le premier truc qui me vient en main du tiroir ouvert. Une statue Capitaine America.

\- Whoa ! Jolie fille, pourquoi tant de violence ? Ricane Clint mes poignets dans une seule main.

Je cligne des yeux et souffle. Il est venue d'où ? Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées il lève les yeux et je suis son regard pour voir une plaque du revêtement du plafond ouvert. Bien sûr. Pourquoi je fatigue mon cerveau avec ce genre de question ?

Il me donne un regard au coin puis fixe ses yeux sur le meuble. Clint sourit comme le chat Cheshire.

\- Tu fouilles le bureau de Coulson.

\- Non, je dis mais fais oui de la tête.

Clint éclate de rire. Mince ! Je ne sais vraiment pas mentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis.

\- Toi aussi tu es dans son bureau ! Je ronchonne comme une enfant pétulante.

\- Viens, il renifle en me prenant le coude.

\- Je ne pars pas sans mon IPod, je siffle.

\- Le truc avec un fuck dessus ? Je hoche la tête et il sourit encore plus. Oublie, Coulson adore cette chose.

\- Clint, c'est mon IPod, il est là dans le tiroir fermé à clef. Fait ton truc d'espion, je pointe le tiroir.

Il hausse les sourcils très hauts et en voyant que je suis sérieuse son sourire tombe lentement.

\- Jolie fille, jamais je toucherais son bureau. Je veux bien me jeter d'un toit et me battre contre des aliens mais ça…Non, il souffle visiblement terrifier, aller viens.

Je me mords la lèvre, non c'est mon IPod. J'emmerde le système. Il est à moi. Clint ouvre la porte pour me faire signe de sortir. Plus que ça, ce petit bout de métal veut dire autre chose…

\- C'est Matt qui me là offert, ça sort tout seul.

Clint se tend et me fais face contrairement à avant, il a perdu toute sa légèreté. Il me regarde, vraiment cette fois comme s'il me juge, comme s'il se rend compte pour la première fois de quelque chose quel qu'il soit. Puis il referme la porte.

\- Il te l'a offert ? Il répète, sa voix à la température de l'Antarctique.

\- Oui, je réponds simplement.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est une offrande de paix que j'ai reçue après près de trois ans de salutation polie. Clint pose sa tête contre la porte, ses yeux bleus gris me fixent à travers ses cils. Il a l'air triste.

\- Il va te faire du mal, Darcy, il dit doucement.

Ma langue lèche mes lèvres, mes poings se resserrent sur ma robe la remontant un peu sur les cuisses.

\- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, je rétorque.

\- Darcy…

\- Pourquoi tu t'en mêles, avec toute ta merde, pourquoi tu t'occupes de mes affaires ?

C'est bas, je le sais, il le sais mais il ne bronche sachant qu'il va voir un psychologue c'est derniers temps. Un point pour lui.

\- Tu es la mère de mon fils, tu comptes pour moi, il répond simplement.

\- Tu es le père de mon fils, tu comptes aussi pour moi et je ne me mêle pas de ta relation avec Barbara.

Il y a un moment de flottement, lourd et épais, il me fixe sans ciller puis ouvre la porte et sort sans rien dire. Personne n'a envie de parler des relations chaotiques que l'on a avec d'autres personnes.

Depuis quand les choses sont devenues si compliqué entre Clint et moi ?

* * *

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas des vues sur toi ? Demande Jane en regardant l'arbalète nerf.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il est avec Barbara. Et oui, je pointe le jouet, si tu en prends un pour Luke, tu dois en prendre un pour mon père.

\- Tu as dit toi-même qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien….

Je cale mieux Arthur dans le chariot et regarde les t-shirts Hulk. J'en prends plusieurs en vérifiant les tailles. Jane et moi ont à décider de faire les courses de Noël et c'est la merde. Il y a littéralement trop de monde et il fait froid. Trop froid pour une jeune fille qui a grandi à Los Angeles.

\- Janey, si je te demande de les faire signer par Banner, tu crois… et je me fais basculer par un enfant qui court à toute vitesse. Hé, je crie les bras en l'air les t-shirts au sol, fait attention.

Le gamin se retourne et j'ai le souffle coupé. Il doit avoir sept ou huit ans mais on dirait Arthur en plus vieux. Le nez et le menton sont différents, peut-être la coupe des pommettes mais sinon c'est Arthur dans quelques années ou Clint plus jeune. Le petit à la même couleur exacte de mon fils.

\- Je suis désolé, mon fils ne peut pas rester en place, dit une dame.

Je secoue la tête et fais face à ce qui doit être la mère du garçon. J'étais tellement obnubilé que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle est blonde au point que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est albinos mais non elle a les yeux les plus noirs que j'ai jamais vus. Elle a l'air vaguement en colère contre son fils.

\- Euh, ce n'est rien, c'est l'âge, je lui souris.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les magasins mais comme vous avez dit c'est l'âge, elle tente un sourire.

Jane nous rejoint alors que je n'avais même pas capté qu'elle avait disparu, elle fait toujours ça dans les magasins. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand dès qu'elle voit le voyou et le gosse se cache dans les jambes de sa mère en voyant toute l'attention qu'il sur lui.

\- Chris demande pardon, exhorte sa mère.

Chris, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, fait la moue et mon cœur fait encore un autre hop.

\- On dirait Arthur, halète mon ex-patronne.

\- Pardon ? Demande la mère perplexe.

\- Oh euh mon fils.

Je fais un pas de côté pour laisser la place à mon monstre qui mord tranquillement la boîte d'une poupée Barbie qu'il refuse de lâcher. La dame regarde son fils et le mien alors que sa bouche tente d'imiter un poisson rouge.

\- Anna ? Appelle une voix grave et enfumée dans le rayon.

La foule s'ouvre sur un grand cadre au large épaule et en costume qui crie fonctionnaire. Il a une petite fille blonde qui lui tient la main. Je ne peux pas voir Jane mais moi je sais que ma langue est au sol. On dirait Clint en un peu plus grand.

Il nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils, clairement suspicieux. Anna je présume pose une main sur son large bras comme pour le calmé avec un léger sourire amusait.

\- Barney, je te présente…euh, elle tourne son attention vers moi.

\- Darcy, je tends la main qu'il prend en envoyant un regard perplexe à sa femme, et c'est Jane.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer mesdames, il n'a pas l'air très sûr en serrant la main de Jane puis regarde sa femme.

\- Le fils de Darcy, Arthur ressemble à Chris quand il était bébé, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle rit.

\- Et vous, vous ressemblez à son père, je dis sur le même ton qu'Anna.

L'homme, Barney, baisse les yeux sur son fils qui est son portrait cracher, sa fille qui est aussi blonde sale que lui et regarde mon enfant qui continue d'essayer de briser la prison de plastique de son nouvel amour. Arthur lève les yeux vers l'homme comme s'il avait senti son regard et j'entends le type retenir son souffle comme moi auparavant. Il a une sorte de lueur nostalgique dans ses yeux, je vois parfaitement sa main qui se tend vers mon fils mais il hésite et il l'a fait retombé.

\- Et son père me ressemble ? Il demande avec un sourire qui me rappelle Clint.

\- Oui, répond Jane.

Il pouffe et je jure que je peux voir l'archet des Avenger en face de moi. Il a l'air un peu plus dure, plus vieux et plus grand mais on dirait lui.

\- Eh bien vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des sosies ? Il ricane.

Je hoche vigoureusement de la tête parce que je suis scotché, il a les mêmes mimiques que Clint. C'est trop flippant.

\- Darcy, je peux vous appeler Darcy ? Me coupe Anna, est-ce qu'on peut échanger nos numéros ?

\- Oui bien sûr, j'accepte en sortant mon Starkphone.

\- Je vais vous glisser mon adresse comme ça vous pouvez venir boire le café, elle sourit à pleines dents.

\- Euh merci, je sus si surprise par la gentillesse de cette femme.

Son mari donne un arc de la tête pus il parte en famille à travers les rayons. Ça fait vraiment du bien de rencontrer des gens normaux.

\- T'as vu comment il ressemble à Clint ? Explose Jane avec des yeux ronds.

\- Et son fils ? C'est ça qu'Arthur va ressembler, je pointe mon fils.

On rit encore pendant qu'on range nos courses dans le coffre de Jane. Je sens sur nous pendant que j'installe Arthur qui décide de prendre de l'avance sur son âge et embrasser à pleine bouche la belle blonde que j'ai fait évader et qui m'a coûté 13$.

Je me retourne et je vois un homme qui m'envoie des frissons dans le corps dans le mauvais sens du terme. Un homme qui a décapité un russe avec une portière et qui me regarde comme si j'étais un bonbon à manger avec délicatesse.

Il est bien plus grand que ce que la télé à montrer. Un véritable colosse chauve et aux yeux sombres. Pas noirs et chaleureux comme Anna mais sombre comme son âme. Il est habillé avec classe et je frémis à savoir que Matt doit le combattre. Oh par Thor, cet homme est une monstruosité.

Il sourit d'une manière qui j'imagine vouloir être chaleureux et fait un salut de la tête respectueusement. Ma main droite se referme sur mon taser dans mon sac. Son laqué tourne son regard sur moi et fait de même que son patron. Tout sauf irrespectueux. C'est frustrant.

\- Darcy, appelle Jane, barons-nous.

Je rentre dans la voiture en tremblant. Que tous les dieux Asgardiens protègent Matt de cet homme. Il me terrifie d'une manière que le Destructeur et les Elfs Noirs n'ont jamais faits.

Wilson Fisk est certainement un homme à craindre.


	29. Chapitre 29 Girl Talk

Je devrais appeler Matt ? J'ai vaguement vu son pire ennemi le jour où une de ses clientes c'est fait tuer. Mme Cardenas s'est fait tuer par un junkie devant chez elle. Elle faisait partie de ces pauvres habitants que Fisk veut expulser de chez eux par la peur. Et maintenant les médias mettent son meurtre sur le dos de Matt. J'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Il y a une sorte d'oppression dans mes intestins.

Après notre dernière discussion j'hésite à l'appelé. Et ça fait très mal d'en être arriver là.

Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser la question si je devais l'appeler ou pas. Même quand nous nous ignorions nous n'avions jamais atteint ce niveau de maladresse. Mais tout change et je suppose que nous ne pouvions pas éviter une telle situation. Surtout compte tenue de nos échanges récemment.

Arthur éclate de rire encore une fois et son père rit avec lui. J'ai rarement vu Clint aussi heureux que lorsqu'il est avec notre fils. La voix de sa femme me coupe de mes pensées.

\- Lila était silencieuse, dit Barbara. Même lorsqu'elle riait elle faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

Je me mords la lèvre pour évitait de dire une bêtise. Que dois-je dire lorsqu'il en vient aux morts ? Je ne suis jamais à l'aise quand elle parle de sa fille et pensé qu'elle n'a pas eu une mort paisible rend les choses encore plus maladroit. Et ça me fait mal au cœur, personne ne mérite de perdre un enfant.

\- Arrête, je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise. Dit ce que tu as à l'esprit, elle me pousse gentiment.

Est-ce qu'elle parle du fait qu'ils sont chez moi tous ensembles ou de Lila ? Parce que j'avoue que les deux choses me mettent perplexe. On a mangé le diner sans accro d'aucune sorte, juste un léger froid entre Clint et sa femme. Que je n'ai pas relevé n commenté. Je suis f _ière_ de ne pas avoir mis mon pied dans ma bouche. Je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Comme dit papa le gêne Lewis ! Je donne un coup d'œil au salon où Clint en train de joué avec Arthur.

\- Tu as une photo ? Je lâche.

Elle hoche la tête et va à son sac accroché à l'une de mes chaises de cuisine. Elle sort de son portefeuille une petite photo. Elle inspire en regardant le bout de papier plastifier comme si elle rassemblait son courage et me la tend.

La petite fille est vraiment jolie, Barbara m'a dit une fois qu'Arthur ressemble plus à Clint que Lila. Et c'est vrai. L'enfant est un très agréable mélange de ses deux parents. Sa couleur de cheveux se rapproche plus de sa mère, blonde comme les blés mais elle a les yeux de son père. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans. Elle a des faussets et est coiffée de couette.

Lila était absolument adorable et ça fait encore plus mal au cœur maintenant que je peux mettre un visage sur nom. Ma gorge se serre un peu, sans m'en rendre compte je m'empare de la main de Barbara. Qui pourrait faire du mal à une telle enfant douce ?

\- Je suis désolé, je chuchote.

Elle me serre la main en guise de réponse. Je lui rends la photo et j'entends Arthur crié d'un son aigu caractéristique qu'il est surexcité. Il y a un masque douloureux qui s'affiche sur le visage de Barbara qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

\- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que Clint vient avec moi pour Noël ?

Je tente de changer de sujet mais j'avoue que je suis super curieuse. Si mon mari passé Noël avec une autre femme je serais super jalouse et super suspicieuse. Ça fait beaucoup de super mais je n'ai jamais fait les choses à moitié.

\- Non, je te fais confiance et mon oncle ne l'aime pas trop, elle ricane.

Un doute en moi me fait penser que cet oncle peut ne pas exister. Son regard me dit de ne pas descendre sur cette voie. Peut-être que Natasha à raison… Peut-être qu'ils utilisent mon invitation pour faire le point...

\- Et à lui ? Je demande prudemment.

Barbara lève les yeux vers moi et je déglutis. Elle souffle, s'assied sur la chaise en se pinçant l'arête du nez. La température est tombée très bas dans la cuisine et il y a une peur sourde qui tape à l'arrière du crâne. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de Barbara et n'a jamais été menaçante avec moi.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi Darcy ? Sa voix est très calme et ça me fait encore plus peur.

Je remets correctement mes lunettes et baisse le regard sur le carrelage qui m'a l'air très intéressant tout à coup. Si je prends un couteau dans un de mes tiroirs je pourrais couper l'air tellement il est épais. Juste au moment où je décide de dire un truc n'importe quoi…

\- J'avais espéré que la situation serait plus lisse avec le temps mais j'ai l'impression que les choses redeviennent comme après… Elle s'arrête puis inspire profondément, je vois très bien ce que le «après » veut dire. J'étais en colère quand j'ai appris pour toi et Arthur mais tu m'avais expliqué comment c'était arrivé alors…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Barbara…

\- Laisse-moi parler, elle m'est une main devant et je me mords la lèvre. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, je ne parle pas des personnes avec qui je vais sur le terrain. Je parle d'une personne avec qui je peux parler et qui a j'ai confiance. Tu es ma seule amie, tu es la seule qui se préoccupe de ce que je ressens alors pour ça je ne peux pas t'en vouloir malgré que mon mari veuille coucher avec toi.

Mon souffle se coupe devant sa franchise et je remonte les yeux pour mieux la voir. Je m'attends à de la colère ou à un autre sentiment semblable mais non… il y a juste de la démission et de la tristesse. Une vague de chaleur me submerge, une colère basse et silencieuse me prend, contre moi, contre Clint pour lui faire ressentir ça.

\- Je ne ferais rien de ce genre, je te le promets. Tu es aussi mon amie, je retourne sur un ton définitif.

\- Tu es à peine le problème Darcy, les morts ne peuvent pas nous garder éternellement ensemble. Nous avons atteint la limite, elle finit amèrement.

Je m'assois en face d'elle sans rien dire, parce qu'honnêtement ? Que peut-on dire à ce genre de chose ? Oh par Thor quand nos vies sont devenues si compliqué ?

\- Y'a encore des cup-cakes ? Nous coupe Clint des minutes après la fin de notre conversation.

On sursaute toutes les deux et je me retourne pour le voir appuyer au cadre de porte avec Arthur dans ses bras, sa poupée Barbie dans son poing et les joues rouges.

\- Thor est venue ce matin et à tout manger, je réponds en prenant mon fils qui tend les bras.

Thor à la très bonne habitude de prétendre que mon appartement est aussi le sien, parfois je me réveille et je le vois en train de faire des œufs brouillé et vidé mon frigo sans gêne avec son sourire étincelant. On peut tuer le prince d'Asgard en lui mais pas le roi.

\- Merde, il fait la moue.

Le fils d'Anna et Barney, Chris, cligne dans mon esprit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais il le fait.

\- Un problème jo…euh Darcy ? Demande Clint.

\- Non, je fais mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son lapsus. J'ai rencontré une femme en faisant les courses de Noël, Anna, son fils ressemble à mort à Arthur.

Je laisse de côté la partie Wilson Fisk, rien de bon n'en viendrait de si je dis un truc dans le genre. Il serait capable d'aller le tuer et Matt aussi. J'ai encore des frissons rien que de penser que j'étais dans le même parking que cet homme. Un homme qui a décapité un russe avec une portière de voiture. Un homme qui aurait pu faire du mal à mon fils. Finalement je devrais le dire.

\- Ouai ? Il se sert un verre d'eau.

\- Ouai, on dirait lui en plus vieux. Et son mari Barney te ressemble aussi. En plus âgés et plus grand mais on dirait toi, c'est fou on aurait pensé que vous étiez frère.

Clint s'étouffe à moitié avec l'eau. Sa femme se lève pour lui frotter le dos pendant qu'il se tape le torse du poing. Après avoir repris son souffle, il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Il a l'air livide.

\- T'as dit qu'il s'appelait comment ? Barbara à un ton d'urgence qui reflète l'expression de Clint.

\- Euh Barney, je hausse les épaules en calant mieux Arthur sur ma hanche qui s'entraîne à rouler des pelles à sa Barbie.

\- Comment ? Éclate Clint.

\- Je ne sais pas ? Pourquoi ? Je claque.

\- Rien, il se mord la lèvre et passe un pouce sur le nez. C'est juste...

Mon téléphone sonne sur la table. Foggy. Mon estomac se noue. Foggy ne m'appelle jamais et surtout pas à cette heure. Sauf en cas d'urgence. Je serre un plus Arthur contre moi.

\- Foggy ?

\- _Darcy, vient ici. Vite !_ Il a l'air paniqué, ce qui me fait redresser sur ma chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- _Il pisse le sang et je suis sûr qu'il a une balle dans le corps. J'ai appelé une infirmière mais il n'arrête pas de te demander._

\- Calme-toi… Je le supplie alors que je suis certaine que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

\- _Putain, tu savais, hein ? Bien sûr que tu savais. Tu couches avec lui après tout,_ sa voix est glacé et terrifié à la fois. _Il te veut, d'accord ?_ Il crie, _Jésus, vient !_

Et il raccroche.

\- Darcy ? Tu fais peur. Ça va ? Une voix demande et je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est Clint ou Barbara.

Il n'y a que le bip sonore d'une ligne coupé qui répond.


	30. Chapitre 30 The night nurse

Si j'étais plus calme je pourrais être honnête avec moi-même et me dire que j'attendais qu'un jour on me téléphone pour me dire que Matt est en train de se vider de son sang. Je ne suis ni calme ni honnête et je n'ai jamais brillé pour mes réactions logiques. Insulter toute la population d'Hell's Kitchen et de New York est tout à fait _logique_. Débouler dans son appartement en larmes et hystérique sont des choses qu'on attend complètement de moi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à conduire dans cet état sans faire d'accident. Un miracle de Noël en avance.

\- Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Je crie en rentrant dans l'appart.

La femme qui est au-dessus du canapé et Foggy sursautent en se retournant, dégageant ainsi la vue, me regardant comme des lapins pris dans les phares. Cette fois-ci, je peux jurer que mon cœur s'est arrêté. Je n'ai jamais mais alors jamais vu Matt ainsi. Son corps entier est une plaie béante. Il a la cicatrice du coup de couteau de Clint sur son ventre sous d'autres déchirures, bleus et autres joyeusetés que l'on reçoit dans un combat.

\- Est-ce qu'il respire ? Je demande plus doucement et calmement à ma grande surprise.

Foggy se pince l'arête du nez et hoche la tête avec un souffle frémissant. La femme, l'infirmière, qu'il a appelée me donne un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et je la rejoins en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ma gorge se serre maintenant que j'ai une meilleure vue sur lui. Merde. Il vient d'avoir la raclée de sa vie. Je me mets à genoux pour poser doucement une main sur son front. Sa peau est chaude et moite, sa respiration est aiguë, sifflante mais il respire et c'est déjà ça.

\- Il n'a pas d'hémorragie interne mais je soupçonne une commotion cérébrale. J'ai sorti une balle qui était dans son épaule, ce n'est pas très grave, m'informe l'autre femme.

\- D'accord, il faut faire quoi ?

\- Veillez sur lui toute la nuit et qu'il reste au lit quelques jours. Surtout pas de geste brusque sinon les points vont sauter.

\- Merci, je souffle en tentant de retenir un sanglot.

\- Hé, elle dit plus fort, ça va aller. Il est solide.

\- Ouais, il est solide, je répète sans la regarder toujours concentrée sur l'objet de notre conversation.

Foggy renifle, soupire et marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles. L'infirmière se lève, enlève ses gants et ferme la mallette qui est au sol et à laquelle je n'avais même pas fait attention. Je mets la couverture correctement sur les jambes de Matt en faisant attention à ses blessures. On dirait qu'il s'est battu contre un ninja armé d'un sabre.

Il est pâle, déjà qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de couleur, là, il a l'air… il a l'air mort. Dès que cette pensée me traverse je mets ma paume sur son cœur pour le sentir battre. Oh par Thor ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Matt ?

Le poids d'un regard me brûle le dos et je me retourne pour voir que l'infirmière me fixe sans ciller. Elle monte les escaliers sans se retourner. Comment elle connaît Matt ? Et comment sait-elle aussi bien son chemin dans cet appart ? J'embrasse le front de Matt et décide la rejoindre. Foggy me donne un regard en coin que j'ignore en passant devant lui.

L'eau coule dans la salle de bain, la porte est entrouverte, je prends ça pour une invitation. Elle est en train de se laver les mains et je m'assoie sur la cuvette des WC. Je l'observe, elle est belle, avec une peau riche, café au lait, plus âgée que moi : probablement le même âge que Matt. Comment est-ce qu'elle le connaît ? S'ils ont été amants ça n'explique pas le fait qu'elle soit au courant de son double job. Je tente de balayer la vague de jalousie qui m'envahit. Ce n'est absolument pas le bon moment pour cela.

\- Vous tenez plutôt bien le coup. Je suppose que fréquenter Matt fait ça aux gens.

Sa voix se répercute dans la pièce et maintenant que je suis plus calme et rassurée, en partie grâce à elle, je détecte dans son intonation un léger accent de Brooklyn. Je ne pourrais pas passer à côté même si je voulais, Steve a le même.

\- Croyez-le ou non, ça à rien à voir avec Matt, je tente un sourire.

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir ? Elle s'essuie les mains avec une serviette.

\- Absolument pas, je frotte mes mains mouillées de sueur sur mon jean.

\- Je suis Claire Temple, elle se présente en souriant faiblement.

\- Je suis…

\- Darcy. Je sais.

\- Vous savez ? Elle hoche la tête et mes sourcils montent sur mon front.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il chuchote votre nom pendant qu'il se vide de son sang.

Mon cœur fait un bond en avant. D'une certaine manière, le fait qu'il dise mon nom quand il est au plus mal me fait du bien. Claire croise les bras sur sa poitrine et hausse un sourcil. Je baisse les yeux en rougissant.

\- Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le raccommodez, je réalise.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans une benne en bas de mon immeuble. Je ne peux même plus rentrer chez moi à cause de lui.

\- Oh par Thor! Wilson Fisk?

\- Les Russes, elle renifle.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a décapité ce type.

\- Je sais. Même s'il l'a mérité. Ils m'ont kidnappée, elle continue en voyant mon regard.

\- Putain, je souffle.

Elle hoche la tête et s'adosse au lavabo. Claire à une bonne tête sur les épaules. Je décide que je l'aime bien, indépendamment de Matt.

\- C'est le sien ? Elle me coupe de mes pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le bébé sur les photos sur le frigo. C'est le sien ?

Arthur. Elle parle d'Arthur, elle croit qu'il est de lui.

\- Non, on n'est pas comme ça…

\- Ecoutez, quand un type chuchote le nom d'une femme alors qu'il est pratiquement mort, c'est qu'il l'aime, elle dit avec une voix blanche.

\- Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, je réponds doucement.

Claire déglutit et me donne un sourire fatigué.

\- Il faudra lui donner des antibiotiques.

\- Il me faut une ordonnance…

\- Je vais vous donner une adresse.

Je ne pose pas de question. Je suis trop fatiguée et stressée pour ça. Merde Matt ! Merde Hell's Kitchen ! Merde tout ! Heureusement que Barbara est là pour s'occuper de mon monstre de bébé.

\- Merci pour tout, je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

\- Non, je viens de finir une garde de 34h, elle ricane, et il faut que je continue pour le justicier masqué. Faut vraiment qu'il se prenne une armure.

\- Ça va le ralentir.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, elle ricane.

Je bois le thé que Foggy m'a gentiment fait avec la tête de Matt sur mes genoux. Claire a dit qu'il mettra un peu de temps à se réveiller et Foggy n'a toujours rien dit. Il m'inquiète un peu. Il fixe juste les antibiotiques sur la table comme s'ils avaient personnellement insulté sa mère. Je passe la main dans les cheveux de Matt, sa respiration est plus calme, plus apaisée. Il y a toujours une boule d'anxiété dans mon estomac.

\- Est-ce que ça fait longtemps qu'il fait ça ? La voix de Foggy est rauque et amère.

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le voir complètement avachi, la ligne de sa mâchoire est dure. Il est en colère, depuis près de 10 ans que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère. Ça doit être vraiment dur pour lui, comme une trahison. Matt est comme un frère pour lui.

\- J'ai pas… j'en sais rien Foggy, on ne parle pas vraiment de ce genre de chose.

\- Ça m'étonne, il se moque aigrement, t'es au courant de tout à propos de lui.

Je me mords la lèvre, ouais, il a raison. Je sais des choses sur Matt que personne ne sait et il y a d'autres choses que j'ignore. Comme Claire. Comme quand il a commencé à se battre.

\- Tu devrais demander à Matt.

\- Et je suis censé croire ce qu'il dit ? Je devrais croire tout ce qu'il me dira ? Il serre les poings, rageur.

\- Tu es son ami.

\- Les amis ne mentent pas, il claque.

Je baisse les yeux sur l'homme qui est allongé sur mes genoux. Il a l'air paisible. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux lui dire quand il se réveillera. Fini les non-dits. Fini les regrets et les silences lourds. Je soupire et donne à nouveau mon attention à l'homme en face de moi. Foggy est son ami. Son seul véritable ami. Il ne doit pas le perdre. Il est le Natasha de Clint. La Pepper de Tony. Ma Jane.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée, Foggy, je souffle.

\- Je vais te dire ce que je crois, il grogne en posant sa tasse sur la table. Maintenant que j'y pense et j'ai eu beaucoup de temps à penser cette nuit et que je mets toutes ces choses bizarres, tous ses bleus bout à bout, je dirais qu'il a commencé à notre second cycle de droit.

\- Foggy, je l'appelle prudemment.

\- Il a commencé i ans Darcy, quand vous avez arrêté de vous parler !

J'inspire profondément en baissant les yeux et en déglutissant. Si ce que dit Foggy est vrai alors…

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

\- Tu as toujours eu une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. Au début je pensais qu'il te considérait comme une petite sœur. J'ai pensé que vous vous étiez salement disputé. Jusqu'à que tu lui téléphones il y a deux ans.

Je reprends ma tasse de thé sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ?

\- Il a détruit son appart tu sais ? Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue suffisamment pour prélever du sang. On peut penser qu'il est calme et contrôlé mais putain, il ne l'est pas. C'est son sang irlandais, il est devenu fou quand tu lui as dit que tu étais enceinte, ricane durement Foggy.

\- Tu étais là ? Je demande sourdement.

\- Non, j'ai dû le ramasser, ivre mort, de chez une fille qui te ressemblait et qui l'avait foutu dehors après qu'il l'ait appelée par ton nom. Je ne sais même pas comment il savait qu'elle te ressemblait d'ailleurs. Il répétait « ça fait mal, Darcy ». Et quand j'ai vu l'état de sa piaule ? Je n'avais pas à demander.

\- C'est compliqué, je tente de lui expliquer, la bile à la gorge.

\- Putain, ouai, ça l'est. Est-ce qu'il est aveugle ? Ou il fait semblant ?

\- Il est aveugle mais…

\- Mais ? C'est compliqué ? Il s'énerve.

\- Foggy, quand il se réveillera, il t'expliquera tout.

\- Et je devrais le croire ? Il crache. 10 ans qu'on se connaît putain et je ne sais même pas qui j'ai en face de moi.

Il pose sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil, complètement abattu, quoique je dise il ne voudra pas m'écouter. La respiration de Matt s'accélère, son corps se raidit et le mien aussi. Il ouvre les yeux, hébété, perdu et saute sur le canapé près se battre. Je me mets immédiatement à genoux, les deux mains sur son visage pour le calmer.

\- Shh, c'est moi, Darcy. Tu es en sécurité ! Je dis doucement pour éviter de lui faire du mal. C'est moi, je suis là.

\- Darcy ? Il met ses deux mains sur mon visage identique à moi, à bout de souffle.

\- Oui, je suis là, je chuchote soulagée qu'il soit réveillé.

\- Tu es là, il m'embrasse brutalement. Tu es là, il répète.

Je ferme les yeux, le poids sur mes épaules s'est envolé. La chaleur des lèvres de Matt s'abat à nouveau sur les miennes, mon cœur prêt à exploser. Il grogne, un son qui vient de sa gorge, qui me fait vibrer jusque dans mes orteils. Plus le diable en lui qu'autre chose mais il est vivant, il est là. Merci Thor et toutes les autres divinités Asgardiennes.

* * *

Je remercie ma Béta reader pour le corriger de se chapitre.


	31. Chapitre 31 Seul

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point Matt est seul avant que Foggy claque la porte. Matt a l'air désespéré et abattu, au sens propre et littéral du terme.

Il lui a tout dit, Stick, le vieil homme aveugle qui l'a entraîné, son monde en flamme, ses supers-sens et même des choses qu'il ne m'a jamais dites. Comme pourquoi il a commencé à se battre. Je suis soulagée que je ne sois pas la raison et horrifiée qu'un homme puisse abuser de sa fille. Quelque chose qui me fait penser à Clint et ses cicatrices dans le dos. A cet archer que l'on a trouvé à Los Angeles pratiquement battu à mort lorsque j'étais enfant.

\- Il va revenir, je lance à travers le silence.

\- Non…

\- Si, laisse-lui le temps. Ce n'est pas facile à avaler que son meilleur ami est un ninja.

Il renifle et s'avachit dans le fauteuil en grimaçant. Ce fut une longue nuit et une très mauvaise matinée. Il n'y a plus aucun reste du diable devant moi. Juste Matt, seul et effrayé. Je pose devant lui un plateau de petit déjeuner qu'il repousse prestement.

\- Mange, j'ordonne.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Darcy, il gémit.

\- C'est tout à fait le moment. Tu viens de te faire botter le cul par un ninja et il y avait une putain de balle dans ton épaule. J'ai passé toute la nuit à te veiller loin de mon fils et j'ai dû vous écouter vous chamailler avec Foggy comme un vieux couple. Maintenant tu manges !

\- Tu es très dominante quand tu t'y mets, il souffle.

\- J'ai laissé mes cuirs chez moi mais ça ne change rien tu n'aurais rien pu voir.

\- Je suis sûr que j'aurais senti passer le fouet.

Tu as reçu ton compte, je rétorque en posant ma tête sur mon poing.

Matt prend le plateau et le pose sur ses genoux, joue avec la fourchette, pousse les œufs brouillés, triture le pain puis finit par enfoncer la nourriture dans sa bouche en soupirant. Je prends les antibiotiques et lui tend sous le nez.

\- Satisfaite ? Il grogne en avalant les médicaments.

\- Non, je claque et il souffle en s'avachissant. Explique-moi encore une fois comment tu t'es mis dans cet état.

\- Je suis allé traquer le tueur de Mme Cardenas, j'ai suivi la piste de la drogue ce qui m'a conduit à un entrepôt désaffecté.

\- Et tu t'es fait dérouiller pas un ninja, je termine.

Il hoche la tête en frottant ses yeux avec son pouce et son index, clairement frustré de répéter la discussion, de me dire à quelle vitesse il s'est jeté dans un piège. Il doit être très fier de lui.

\- C'était qui ce ninja ?

\- Nobu, le chef des japonais. Fisk avait un problème avec lui je pense, et il a compté sur moi pour que je le règle pour lui.

\- Il est mort ? Je fronce les sourcils à la suggestion.

\- Oui, brûlé vif, il répond doucement.

Je ferme les yeux alors que mon cœur bat plus fort dans mes côtes. D'accord. Merde.

\- Il va revenir, hein ? Il demande.

J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir les mains sur les genoux, complètement perdu.

\- Oui, il reviendra, je le rassure.

\- Où est Arthur ? Il souffle. Avec Jane ?

\- Avec Clint, je réponds.

Il relève la tête très vite avec des yeux vides et pleins d'expressions, la mâchoire serrée. Il est en colère.

\- Quoi ? C'est son père !

\- J'ai rien dit ! Il se défend.

\- Tu l'as pensé fort, quoi que tu aies pensé. Tu devrais t'habituer à le voir. Il sera là pour Noël.

\- Darcy…Il siffle entre les dents.

\- Alors ne joue pas à qui a la plus grosse, je continue comme s'il ne m'avait pas interrompue.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, il grogne en mettant la main contre ses côtes.

\- La seule fois qu'il est venu ici tu l'as pris de haut et en plus tu as voulu pisser le plus loin ! Je le tacle en prenant son bras pour le mettre autour de mes épaules.

Matt ouvre la bouche pour se défendre et la referme aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils. Il a le visage d'un gamin qui a été pris en flagrant délit, qui veut se défendre mais qui ne peut rien trouver. Et ça se dit avocat. Il s'appuie sur ses jambes et nous commençons notre chemin vers sa chambre laborieusement.

\- Je l'ai vu, il halète.

\- Clint ?

\- Oui, lui aussi mais je parlais de Fisk.

\- Quoi ? Quand ? Je suis tellement choquée que je le lâche pratiquement.

\- Darcy, il gémit en se rattrapant à moi et je resserre mon emprise sur lui. Il y a quatre jours. Je suis allé à la salle d'art de sa petite amie.

La femme qui était à ses côtés lors de l'interview je réalise.

\- Et s'il t'avais fait quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tsss ce type ne veut pas salir son image, il ne m'aurait rien fait, rien dit en public.

\- Donc tu as appris quoi ? Je l'aide à s'installer correctement dans son lit.

\- Il est amoureux.

\- Tout à coup ça le rend plus humain et cette femme moins.

Il se tord pour se mettre à l'aise avec ses côtes fragiles, je lui masse les épaules, des pensées plein la tête. Il a vu Fisk il y a quatre jours et le lendemain je le croise au centre commercial. Mon sang se glace en comprenant la chose. Il a fait des recherches sur moi. S'il ne l'a pas fait, son larbin a dû voir des photos de nous dans le bureau de Matt et faire le lien. Wilson Fisk a fait la même chose que Matt. En apprendre un peu plus sur lui à travers moi.

Ce fils de pute m'a suivi.

\- Darcy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zut ! Super sens de merde !

\- Rien, je réponds.

\- Ne dit pas rien, tu es tendue tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je me relève d'un coup du lit et il me prend le bras pour rasoir. Si je lui mens, il le serra, si je lui dis, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il fera. Le seul moyen est de lui balancer un sujet plus sensible. Et plus sensible, c'est nous. Je remets mes lunettes sur le nez et mets ma culotte de grande fille.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Je sors.

\- Je ne t'ai pas….je… Il bégaie puis se mord la lèvre.

Je peux voir son combat intérieur, je peux voir l'éternel débat qui fait rage en lui depuis plus sept ans. Et je peux voir le moment exact où il abandonne. Son pouce caresse le creux de mon poignet.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Il demande avec un ton défaitiste.

\- La vérité, si ce n'est pas trop.

\- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Il dit doucement.

Je sais où va la discussion, je l'ai lancée pour détourner son attention, certes, mais que j'avais prévue et qui est nécessaire.

\- Oui, il faut que l'on mette ça au clair.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, sa voix est très basse et très grave.

\- Et tu vas partir encore une fois sans rien dire ? Je claque en comprenant son sous-entendu.

\- Il n'y a nulle part où je préfère être plutôt qu'ici, Darcy.

J'ouvre la bouche et la ferme parce que je n'ai rien trouvé à dire. Sa main serre la mienne, fort, suffisamment pour me garder près de lui mais pas assez pour me faire mal. Comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Il pose l'autre sur ma joue et tout mon corps se tend. On est arrivé au point de départ. A nouveau.

Sauf que cette fois, c'est différent. Il tente de m'embrasser. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que je veux vraiment le laisser faire ? Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Non, je ne peux pas pour la simple raison que c'est toujours douloureux avec Matt. Tout fait toujours mal avec lui. Je me dégage à la dernière seconde et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule en grognant.

\- C'est à cause de Clint ? Il souffle dans mon oreille avec une voix très dangereuse.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Sa main est toujours chaude sur mon visage.

\- Parce qu'aimer ne devrait pas faire mal, j'explique. Ce n'est pas censé rendre plus faible.

\- C'est ce que je te fais ? Il chuchote.

Je me mords les lèvres et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Zut. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas sain. Pour aucun d'entre nous. Je…

\- Et une fois que Fisk sera hors d'état de nuire. Après…On pourrait tenter de faire les choses différemment ? Il renifle.

\- Matt, je hoquette.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, il a un ton suppliant.

Il a perdu Foggy, il est seul et il me demande pour la première fois qu'on soit ensemble quand ses problèmes seront réglés ? Qu'est-ce que je suis honnêtement censée dire quand l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé me demande une chance ? C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, je le sens d'ici.

\- D'accord, je réponds.


	32. Chapitre 32 La guerre

\- Dis-moi Darcy, tu sais quelque chose à propos du café empoisonné ? Demande Clint.

\- Hein ? Je relève les yeux de mon écran.

\- Le laxatif dans le café de Coulson ? Il s'appuie sur le bureau.

\- Quelqu'un a eu le courage de mettre du laxatif dans son café ? J'utilise un ton neutre.

Il cligne des yeux et pince les lèvres, guère impressionné. Reste neutre Darcy, pas un geste de travers. C'est un super-espion badass, pas un geste ou un mot de travers Darcy.

\- Quelqu'un a arraché toutes les têtes de ses poupées Captain America et les a mis sur des crayons, il pose son cul sur mon bureau.

Désolé, Steve !

Je fais ma tête la plus choquée et la plus crédible que je peux, sans regarder son adorable cul. Dur, dur, (je sens ma sueur couler sur mon front). Changer de sujet subtilement, sans attirer l'attention. Réfléchit Darcy, réfléchit !

\- Quelqu'un a dû se venger de sa tyrannie, une idée ? Je tente en gardant mes yeux sur les siens. (Très dur)

\- Il me vient à l'esprit un ou deux noms. Quelque chose à partager ?

\- Oui, je saute hors de mon fauteuil de soulagement. J'ai entendu les bébés agents que tu entraînes parler de photos de toi à Budapest.

Il se tend immédiatement et ses yeux se transforment en deux fentes. J'ai vraiment envie de voir ces photos. Les rumeurs parlent de boa rose et de paillettes très brillantes et très violettes. Je meurs d'envie d'en faire main basse, si c'est vrai, pour les mettre dans l'album photo d'Arthur avec celle où son papa se fait botter le cul par tata Tasha. Une véritable œuvre d'art ! Je pourrais vendre des tickets pour me faire un peu d'argent !

\- Des photos de Budapest ? Il tique.

Je souris brillamment (mon cœur fait hop de soulagement). Il se mord la peau du pouce avec une grimace.

\- Il s'est passé quoi à Budapest ? Je souris.

Clint me regarde à travers ses cils et fronce les sourcils, comme s'il me disait « toi je te retiens ». Et c'est ce qu'il fait !

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un nombre limité de personnes qui ont accès à la cafetière ?

\- Je suppose que tu as encore quelques personnes à aller voir !

Il joue des épaules, fait fléchir les muscles de ses bras, ne pas regarder Darcy, ne pas regarder Darcy ! Connard ! Il sourit arrogant en remontant distraitement les manches de sa chemise. Ah ! Il m'a vu le mater. Mais en même temps ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il a juste du matos de compet'. Et regarder ses beaux muscles me change les idées (Matt, ne pas aller sur ce chemin).

\- On dirait une salope qui étale la marchandise sur le trottoir, Clint, je fais valoir en faisant en sorte de cacher mes joues rouges avec mes cheveux.

\- Donc tu regardes la marchandise ? Il sourit plus largement.

\- Non, je …

\- Je te préviens faut payer pour toucher le produit !

J'inspire à fond pour me ressaisir. Il me regarde avec une lueur de victoire que j'apprécie peu. Dire qu'on partage un enfant ensemble !

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es si efficace sur le terrain ! HBO ne s'est pas trompé sur toi. Comment tu supportes que Tasha t'ait trahi pour Steve au fait ?

La série Les Vengeurs fait fureur, le public de tout âge se l'arrache. Je ne donne pas longtemps à Natasha avant qu'elle aille casser la gueule aux scénaristes pour la faire passer pour la salope de service qui est dans l'équipe seulement pour faire descendre la tension des hommes.

\- Rassure-moi, est-ce que tu reçois un pourcentage ? Ce serait un gâchis sinon, je regarde mes ongles orange vif.

\- Tu n'es qu'une femme vénale, il fronce le nez.

\- Et la mère de ton fils, donc je réclame 20 pour cent, je tends la main paume vers le haut.

Il me prend la main en ricanant. Ses doigts sont épais, secs et calleux, je me souviens encore de leurs effets sur moi. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça maintenant ? Ah, oui parce que la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec un mec je suis tombée enceinte et c'était lui. Aïe !

\- En parlant d'Arthur, c'est un vrai monstre quand tu n'es pas dans les parages plus de quelques heures ! Le fils de sa mère ! Il grogne.

\- Pardon ? Je m'indigne. Mon fils n'est pas un monstre. C'est un Lewis et le gène Lewis nous rend exceptionnels !

\- Le gène Lewis ? Il a un sourire amusé.

\- Nous avons un gène « génialissime » selon mon père. Et je suis plutôt d'accord. Essaye de prouver le contraire, je me vante.

\- Et Arthur l'a ?

\- Hop, hop, je n'aime pas ce ton sceptique ! Soit content que je partage mes gènes avec tes gènes ! Je le pointe.

Clint perd son sourire et il blanchit à vitesse chrono. Je comprends une demi-seconde plus tard ma bourde. Il est à des années lumières d'avoir eu une enfance aussi saine que la mienne ? Ses parents, l'orphelinat et tout…

\- Clint ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- Darcy, c'est bon…

\- Je suis désolée !

\- C'est bon, il grogne en serrant ma main.

Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il tenait encore ma main dans la sienne. Sa main gauche, le métal chaud de son alliance brûle contre mes doigts.

\- Il y a un problème ?

On lève les yeux ensemble pour trouver Steve et Barbara devant nous. Il lâche ma main et je la cache contre ma cuisse, comme si ça pouvait effacer ma culpabilité. Cap envoie un regard prudent à Barbara qui elle baisse les yeux.

Je lui avais promis qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et me voilà, tenant la main de son mari. Bravo Darcy !

\- Comment va ton cousin ? Demande Steve dans une maigre tentative de changer de sujet.

\- Mieux, je lui souris.

\- Une véritable honte que des hommes s'en prennent à un homme aveugle et sans défense, il peste.

Ouais, l'excuse qu'il s'est fait tabasser au coin d'une ruelle sombre. Pas mon mensonge le plus crédible. En parlant de Matt…

\- Est-ce que tu as revu le diable ?

\- Comment tu es au courant ? Clint fronce les sourcils.

« Il me l'a dit » ne passera pas.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle, voilà tout, je fais valoir.

Il a une lueur étrange qui passe dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui est déjà arrivé les premières fois qu'on parlait d'Arthur et que je voulais lui cacher. Comme s'il savait un secret.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose de particulier ? Je demande prudemment.

\- Non mais lui l'est, il ronronne presque.

 _Clint sait quelque chose._

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Je souffle.

Il sourit encore plus grand, vide ma tasse de café d'un trait. Coulson sort de son bureau surement interpellé par le monde devant sa porte et me lance un regard très venimeux. Il est légèrement pâle. Il ne peut rien prouver ! Nah !

* * *

Je change de chaîne en soufflant de colère. Un empoisonnement massif à un gala. Un gala où Wilson Fisk se trouver. Putain de merde. Arthur est en train de tenter de marcher en se tenant au canapé, son petit ventre sortant de son pyjama.

\- Tu dois arrêter de manger autant, tu vas devenir obèse mon fils, je lui fais remarquer.

Il me regarde, lève le poing en me disant « nana mama » ; très éloquent.

\- Tu as raison, ton papa est chaud bouillant alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je concède.

On frappe à la porte. Je souris en levant l'index.

\- Quand on parle du loup, et je soulève mon fils avec un peu trop d'effort. Tu es quand même un peu lourd !

J'ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Clint qui a une mine sombre. Il prend Arthur qui saute littéralement sur lui.

\- Tu as pris tes congé plus tôt ? Il assène.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

\- Pourquoi ce changement soudain du programme ? J'ai accepté d'aller chez tes parents et tout à coup tu veux faire ça une semaine plus tôt !

\- Ne fais ta victime, tu n'es pas obligé de venir ! En plus dès que tu mettras les pieds à Los Angeles ma famille va t'adopter et me renier !

\- T'es sérieuse ? Il cligne des yeux en tentant d'échapper aux mains baladeuses d'Arthur.

\- Ouai, je boude, je suis certaine que mon père va te prendre dans son équipe de Quidditch et faire des crêpes auto-sauteuses en caleçon avec Luke.

\- Le jeu sur des balais dans Harry Potter ? Il fait ça comment ? Il est très perplexe. Et il a une équipe ?

\- Eh bien tu prends des…

\- On verra ça plus tard, il fait un geste de la main tout en la gardant sous les fesses d'Arthur (un exploit). Pourquoi changer nos plans ?

"Wilson Fisk alias le grand baron et terreur d'Hell's Kitchen m'a suivie et je flippe à mort" fera beaucoup de ravage si je lui dis.

\- Rien, je réponds.

\- Tu sais que tu mens très mal ? Il plisse les yeux.

\- Non, je ne…

\- Tout ton corps te trahit quand tu mens. Par exemple quand tu dis non, ou rien ta tête fait oui. Et tu as les mains moites donc tu les frottes contre tes vêtements, il sourit en regardant mes jambes.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir effectivement que j'ai mes mains sur mon pull Culver avec la tête d'Hulk remonter très haut sur mes cuisses, montrant un peu trop de peau. Je plisse les yeux et mets mes mains derrière mon dos. Il ricane et Arthur lance un cri strident qui fait grincer les dents. Clint hausse un sourcil et je souffle.

\- J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de New York, je fais valoir.

\- De New York ou d'Hell's Kitchen?

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Il retourne.

\- Je ne sais pas mentir, tu te souviens ? C'est comme ça que tu as su que je mentais à propos d'Arthur ?

Clint inspire profondément puis pose notre fils dans son parc et va dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

\- Tu n'as jamais remis en cause qu'Arthur soit ton fils, je suis si nulle que ça ? Une fille que tu n'as vu qu'une seule fois, à l'autre bout du pays, il y a plus d'un an et tu ne penses pas que qu'elle ment ? Je m'adosse contre la table.

Je vois les veines dans ses bras saillir et ses doigts devenir blancs contre l'inox. Une idée aléatoire me vient à l'esprit.

\- Dans ce bar tu savais que j'étais la stagiaire de Jane ? Je joue avec les fils de mon pull.

Il y a un moment de silence lourd et épais. Il y a anguille sous roche et je ne comprends pas où il est.

\- Clint si je ne te l'avais pas dit c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu me prennes…

\- Je sais jolie fille, t'inquiète pas, je sais, il siffle. Et oui, je savais qui tu étais.

Clint se tourne pour me regarder en face comme si j'allais l'engueuler pour savoir qui j'étais. Je hoche la tête et il se détend mais pas complètement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait su que j'étais enceinte.

\- Tu veux manger avec moi ? Comme ça on met au point le plan pour aller en Californie ! Je souris pour le rassurer.


	33. Chapitre 33 Road Trip

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à Los Angeles en voiture ? Demande Jane. Avec Darcy ?

Clint coince une autre valise dans le coffre et se retourne en souriant vers mon ex-patronne. Je la fusille du regard et elle garde un visage innocent.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas, il répond.

\- Darcy est absolument impossible en route !

\- Non je ne le suis pas, je me défends.

\- Si tu l'es !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai et d'ailleurs c'est qui qui est rentré dans Thor avec la camionnette ?

\- Toi, elle pointe son doigt dans ma direction.

\- Oh ! J'halète, horrifiée. Tu m'as pris le volant de mes mains ! Et devant l'hôpital ? Tu l'as explosé !

\- Tu l'as tasé !

\- C'était un véritable acte de bravoure, ma sœur de la foudre, me complimente Thor au-dessus des cris d'Arthur.

Je croise les bras avec un sourire victorieux et Jane lève les yeux au ciel. Clint ricane et vérifie encore une fois le siège auto d'Arthur.

\- Demande à Steve s'il a pris cela pour un acte de bravoure, envoie Clint à Thor.

\- Il m'a pris par surprise !

\- Comment il a pu te prendre par surprise ? Le gars n'est pas exactement discret.

\- Pourquoi tout à coup je suis le centre de la conversation, conduit-men ? Je souris narquoisement.

Il plisse les yeux et Arthur tire un cri suraigu qui nous explose littéralement les oreilles. Clint se précipite vers lui pour le prendre de tonton Thor qui boude et hésite à rendre son filleul à son papa. Notre fils pousse ses petits bras vers Clint, son visage tout rouge et se blottit immédiatement dans sa poitrine en donnant des regards très noirs au dieu Asgardien.

\- Mama mama, il dit désespérément.

\- Il a dit son premier mot, s'extasie Clint.

\- Ouais, il a dit maman, je ris.

Mon cœur est gonflé de fierté et j'embrasse ses joues dodues. Thor revient (on n'avait pas remarqué qu'il a disparu) avec un biscuit qu'Arthur s'empresse de prendre et de mettre en bouche.

\- Il sait réclamer sa nourriture comme un vrai guerrier, il sourit.

Je cligne des yeux stupidement. Clint regarde Thor et notre fils qui mange son gâteau en ignorant le monde, tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Thor comment tu sais qu'Arthur demande à manger ? S'exclame Jane.

\- Hier, quand je l'ai gardé pour que Lady Darcy puisse faire ses bagages je lui ai appris, il sourit brillamment.

\- Thor j'adore quand tu m'appelles Lady, ça flatte mon égo mais pas cette fois-ci, je grince.

Mon regard se tourne vers mon fils au bras de son père qui a réussi à trouver un petit pain. L'image est exactement la même pour le père et le fils.

\- On ne dérange pas j'espère ? Une voix grave se répercute dans le garage.

\- Non, Steve, appelle Clint. Tasha.

\- On est venu souhaiter un bon voyage, sourit la rousse.

\- Merci, mais vous êtes les bienvenues chez mes parents…

\- On ne va pas s'imposer… coupe Steve.

\- Et dites au Docteur Banner qu'il l'est aussi, je finis.

\- Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, vous n'arriverez jamais à temps pour Noël, nous presse Jane.

\- Jane à raison nous devrions partir, commente Clint.

\- Où est Barbara ? Demande Steve qui regarde autour de lui.

\- En mission pour Coulson, répond Tasha tout en embrassant mon fils.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais faut qu'on y aille, fait valoir Clint.

Je prends Arthur pour le mettre dans son siège auto et Clint range la glacière.

\- Dite à Bruce Banner qu'il est toujours le bienvenu chez les Lewis, je rappelle après qu'on ait embrassé tout le monde.

\- On avait compris, sourit Steve.

Je mets ma ceinture et regarde le chauffeur qui se masse les côtes. Thor oublie sa force parfois quand il fait des câlins. Il met la vitesse et c'est parti. Los Angeles nous voilà !

* * *

Hank Williams Sr est en train de tuer les haut-parleurs (et mes oreilles). Clint gazouille joyeusement avec le chanteur mort depuis longtemps (paix à son âme). Je dois avouer que le voir chanter de la très vieille musique country ne fait pas descendre son sex appeal.

\- Clint sérieusement de la country ? Je râle.

\- T'as un problème contre la country ?

\- Oui ! C'est de la musique de péquenaud, tu viens d'où ? Du fin fond du trou du cul du Kansas ? Je demande excédée après 1 heure de trajet.

\- Tu me vexes là ! Kansas ? Il prend un air blessé. Jolie fille je suis de l'Iowa et on préfère le terme redneck !

\- Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu ton accent traînant.

\- Je n'ai pas d'accent !

\- Quand tu es saoul, si.

Il fronce le nez et ne dit rien. Je tente de changer la playlist, il me met une pichenette sur la main. Je fais la moue comme une enfant pétulante.

\- Le conducteur choisit la musique !

\- Arrêtes-toi à la prochaine station-service, je souffle, dépitée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de faire pipi.

\- On vient de partir, il s'étonne

\- Je ne me contrôle pas ! Ça vient quand ça vient !

* * *

\- Donc tu supportes les Œil de Faucon de l'Iowa ? Je souris narquoise.

Il ricane et hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas n'importe quels héros qui a une équipe de football qui porte son nom. Il doit avoir une certaine fierté. Puis je me rappelle d'un truc, comme une ampoule qui s'allume.

\- Voici le grand, l'incroyable et l'unique, celui qui ne manque jamais sa cible, Œil de Faucon. Applaudissez bien fort, je récite pratiquement mot pour mot.

Un silence de mort s'installe, ponctué seulement par la respiration endormie d'Arthur. Clint est devenu blême, sa bouche est juste une ligne mince et ses jointures sont blanches à force de serrer le volant. Pourquoi il est si tendu d'un coup ?

\- Tu as entendu ça au cirque ? Il grince.

\- Oui, je déglutis. J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire.

\- Mon père avait plutôt un bon caméscope pour l'époque.

\- Il l'a filmé ?

\- Qui ?

\- L'archer, il l'a filmé ? Celui du cirque que vous avez aidé…

\- Oui, la vidéo est dans le grenier, si tu veux on peut la ressortir…

\- Non, merci, il grogne.

\- Tu as peur de trouver un adversaire qui peut te botter les fesses ? Je le taquine.

\- Pfff pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Il sourit mystérieusement.

\- Mon fiancé te feras manger la poussière, fais attention !

\- Ton fiancé ?

\- Il a promis de se marier avec moi.

Il y a un silence pesant et maladroit. Clint fronce les sourcils et fusille la route comme si elle avait personnellement insulté toute sa famille.

\- Clint ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai envie d'aller au toilette…

\- Encore ?

* * *

\- On voudrait une chambre, s'il vous plaît, demande Clint.

\- Avec deux lits, je précise.

Le garçon derrière le comptoir me regarde avec Arthur à la hanche, fixe l'alliance de Clint. Il sourit d'un air entendu en croyant avoir compris. Il n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Les muscles de la mâchoire de Clint tressautent.

\- Je n'ai que des chambres avec un lit double, il répond.

\- On va prendre deux chambres…

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir toute seule dans une chambre, s'oppose Clint.

\- Moi aussi je ne la laisserais pas dormir seule. Je te comprends, mec.

Le type qui vient de s'immiscer est un motard plein de tatouage, tout poilu, tout en cuire qui rend sa clef en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. J'utilise Arthur comme bouclier pour ma vertu, j'ai juste envie de me doucher à la javel à la manière que ce type me regarde. L'archer des Avengers lui lance un regard très sale et dangereux.

\- On va prendre une chambre, exige Clint très fermement.

\- Combien d'heures ?

\- Toute une nuit, je réponds choquée

\- Eh madame, on est un motel sur le bord d'autoroute. Ce n'est pas exactement pour les voyageurs, on paie en cache et à l'heure ici !

Je plisse les yeux à Clint qui fait mine de m'ignorer royalement et pose les billets sur la table. Il fait comme si tout était normal et ouvre le chemin vers la chambre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est écroulé dans le lit sans être gêné ni avoir fait de douche. Les hommes peuvent être particulièrement crades. Il pourrait au moins avoir fait semblant d'être embarrassé, dans les films ça l'est toujours, et il aurait pu garder son t-shirt. Non, monsieur doit montrer à quel point ses abdos sont à baver, ce qu'Arthur fait parfaitement sur son bras.

C'est juste trop mignon. Merde Barbara vient de clignoter dans mon esprit !

* * *

\- Parle-moi de la dinde.

\- Heu, c'est un oiseau élevé pour sa viande, son mâle s'appelle le dindon et son petit le dindonneau. Il glougloute….

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Dis comment tu la cuisines !

\- On la farce et on la met dans le four jusqu'à qu'elle atteint 85 degrés.

\- Je vois…Tu m'en veux toujours ? Il souffle.

\- Oui !

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Il hausse les épaules.

\- Comment tu ne peux pas faire exprès pour te balader à poil devant moi ? !

\- Je croyais que tu dormais !

\- Tu aurais pu mettre un boxer, un peu de décence, tu es marié !

\- Ça ne t'as pas empêché de me mater !

\- Tu es un vrai gamin Clint ! Je tente de me défendre pitoyablement pour cacher le fait que je l'ai maté.

\- Jane a raison tu es infernale ! On a dû s'arrêter tous les kilomètres pour que tu fasses pipi ! Petite vessie !

\- Tu es … tu es vraiment …. Je ne peux rien dire tellement les mots me manquent.

* * *

\- Darcy ?

\- Mmmh…

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Il a l'air très triste.

\- Non, je ronchonne.

\- Je suis désolé

* * *

\- Voilà, voilà, je t'ai dit de prendre la sortie mais tu n'as voulu en faire qu'à ta tête et maintenant on est en plein bouchon ! Je râle, frustrée.

Il se tape le crâne contre le repose-tête en grognant. Arthur est au comble du bonheur et frappe dans ses mains en riant.

\- C'est bon je gère, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je viens à Los Angeles !

Clint met le clignotant et tente de dépasser par la voie de secours.

\- Attends tu te fiches de moi ? On a une Ford Escape, pas le truc le plus petit et le plus discret qui puisse passer aux yeux des flics quand tu grilles des priorités à Los Angeles. Ils vont croire qu'on fait un go fast avec les vitres teintées !

\- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de bagnole qu'on fait un go fast, crois-moi, il écarte les doigts sur le volant pour prouver son point, visiblement à bout de nerfs (les bouchons dans les grandes villes fait ça et peut-être aussi moi sur la route).

\- Tu en as déjà fait ?

\- M'en parle pas c'étaient les 6 mois les plus chiants de ma vie, on donne trop de crédit aux trafiquants de drogue.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai emmené ? Mon père va t'adorer, le Parrain est son film préféré ! Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine ce qui fait monter mes seins.

\- Ah bon ? Il dit distraitement en jetant des coups d'œil subtil à mon décolleté.

* * *

\- Clint ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es très blanc. Tu vas bien ? Je demande inquiète.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi juste c'est quelle maison.

\- Tourne à la prochaine à droite et tu verras déjà.

En fait, il est impossible de ne pas voir la maison de mes parents. Il y a absolument tout la famille attroupé sur le jardin. Papa a dû envoyer Luke faire le guet. Clint inspire et expire profondément, il doit avoir un bouton sur lui parce qu'au bout de quelques secondes il entre en mode Œil de Faucon. Je peux le voir se tendre et toute son aura devient hyper sensible et dangereuse. Je lui tapote le genou en souriant. Il me prend la main doucement, je sens toutes ses callosités et les crevasses de ses doigts, quelque chose de très agréable.

Puis je sors de la voiture pour être agressée par ma petite sœur Alex.

\- Darcy, tu m'as manqué, elle hurle.

\- C'est qui mon petit chouchou, sourit mon père.

J'ouvre grand les bras et il passe à côté (le vent est magistral) pour ouvrir la portière et prendre Arthur qui rit de bonheur. Maman met un bras sur mes épaules et me serre contre elle. Luke regarde suspicieusement Clint à 3 centimètre de son torse en croisant les bras avec ce qu'il croit être une pose très intimidante.

\- Tu es Clint ? Remarque enfin mon père.

\- Oui, monsieur, il répond respectueusement en avançant la main.

Mon père toise Clint de même que toute la famille qui ne sont absolument pas discret. Ma sœur Haley et mon oncle Mitchell ainsi que son compagnon le mangent des yeux sans vergogne.

\- Bienvenu dans ma demeure, dit magistralement mon père au bout d'un moment.

Clint se détend et tente un sourire.

\- On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? Ton visage me dit quelque chose !

\- Heu… Clint à l'air vraiment malade maintenant.

\- Papa, Arthur lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux, je le renseigne.

\- Tsss, Arthur me ressemble mais lui, il pointe le papa de son petit-fils, ça date ! Je suis sûr qu'on s'est déjà vu.

\- Phil, ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Claque maman, le pauvre garçon doit être fatigué après avoir fait la route avec Darcy !

Je me sens vraiment aimée, il n'y a rien comme la maison !


	34. Chapitre 34 A la maison

Clint se tortille sur la chaise, c'est très léger mais c'est là. Peut-être que vivre avec des espions m'a rendue plus vigilante. Ou j'ai appris à connaitre Clint. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.

\- Il y a un problème ? Je me penche vers lui.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Il grogne tout doucement.

\- De quoi ? Je prends un visage innocent.

\- Ma fesse droite n'a plus du tout la même couleur que la gauche !

Je renifle de rire et Haley qui est sur sa droite crachote dans son verre d'eau. Gloria (la nouvelle femme de mon grand-père 14 mois plus jeune que ma mère) n'a pas arrêté de lui pincé les fesses ainsi que Cameron (l'amour de la vie d'oncle Mitchell).

Arthur applaudit gaiement dans sa chaise-haute aux grimaces de Luke.

\- Les colombiens et les gays sont très tactiles, je l'informe.

\- Des préjugés merdiques !

\- Donc tu fais quoi dans la vie déjà ? Demande papa.

La jambe de Clint tressaute contre la mienne, à part cela il n'y a aucun signe de malaise chez lui. C'est vraiment un espion badass, dire qu'il y a trois heures il était tellement nerveux qu'il était aussi blanc que les fesses d'Arthur.

\- Je suis dans la sécurité pour Stark Entreprise, il ment avec confiance.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonne grand-père.

\- Oui, monsieur, sourit Clint.

\- Moi, c'est Jay, fiston.

\- Et tu as fait l'armée ? Sourit papa.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a fait l'armée, regarde-le Phil ! Tonne Jay comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il a entendu.

Haley palpe les muscles de son bras sans honte, Clint me regarde avec des yeux suppliants que j'ignore pour boire mon verre de Coca.

\- Alors quelle branche ? Insiste grand-père.

Clint se gratte la gorge, je vois le bout de ses oreilles un peu rouge. Il est gêné ! C'est trop mignon.

\- Force spéciale.

Jay tire un regard impressionné et Clint rougit encore plus au sifflement de Gloria. La couleur rouge qui orne ses joues est à croquer. Focalise Darcy, focalise.

Maman le resserre une troisième fois sans le consulter tandis que papa le dévisage ouvertement. Très pensif. Je suis heureuse qu'il a enlevé son alliance. Je veux pouvoir expliquer correctement la chose. Aie, aie !

\- Je suis certain qu'on s'est déjà rencontrer !

\- Phil arrête avec ça !

La jambe de Clint tremble plus fort contre la mienne. Arthur hurle de rire et balance son bol de bouilli direct dans les cheveux roux d'oncle Mitchell qui se raidit (il est maniaque). Luke s'écroule sur la table et Cameron tente de cacher son rire.

\- Ça c'est du lancer ! Rit papa. Je l'ai vu visée d'ici. Un Lewis pur et dur !

\- C'est horrible, j'en ai dans le cou. Ça coule, ça coule ! Gesticule mon oncle.

Je mets ma main sur ma bouche et inspire profondément. Mani (le cadeau de Gloria, adorable boule raffiné colombienne) donne une tonne de mouchoir tandis que Clint se lève pour prendre Arthur.

\- Il l'a visé ? Je demande.

\- Si, si moi aussi je l'ai vu, rit Mani en aidant Mitchell.

Je tire un regard vers la cause des rires et Clint baise les yeux au sol, maintenant je sais ce qu'il fait avec Arthur quand je me fais botter le cul par Gregor Clegane.

\- Ça me rappelle le jour où Darcy courrait après le….

\- Papa ! J'interviens horrifiée en sachant de quoi il parle.

\- Quoi ? Il hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Clint.

\- Papa arrête ou je lui dis comment tu as failli te castrer au quidditch !

\- Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, il me pointe.

\- Je connais personne qui joue au quidditch, intervient papy.

\- Hé ! On a des équipes et des tournois, se défend papa.

\- Je suis vraiment curieux de voir ça ! Fait savoir Clint.

\- Demain, rayonne papa et Luke hoche la tête.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Grogne maman.

Mon fils lève les bras vers moi et il se blottit dans mon cou en baillant. Ma mère nous pousse vers le second étage, Alex est viré dans la chambre d'Haley qui est dans la cave (apparemment ça c'est fait avec beaucoup de crise des deux partis).

Clint met un moment à regarder les photos de famille dans le couloir, papa est trèèès fier des imitations de film, en particulier celle de The Rocky horror picture show. On a vraiment eu du mal à habiller Luke pour celle-là.

\- Ton frère est particulièrement moche en prostitué, il clame.

\- Tu devrais le voir en hawaïenne, le renseigne papa. Les filles ont eu du mal à l'habiller.

\- On a dû lui courir après dans toute la maison avec le soutif coco.

Luke plisse les yeux en passant devant nous. Il n'aime vraiment pas qu'on parle de ses déguisements. Le pauvre c'est toujours lui qui s'en prend plein la gueule. Clint observe le matelas d'eau au sol, les constellations sur le plafond et les vêtements qui semblent avoir pris vie et envahi la chambre.

\- Tu dors sur le lit avec Arthur.

\- Tu es un vrai gentleman.

\- C'est pas le pire truc sur lequelle j'ai dormi, il me regarde de biais et ajoute, crois-moi.

* * *

\- Clint ? Tu dors ? Je chuchote.

\- Heuuuu, il grogne.

\- Clint ! Je siffle en tenant Arthur contre moi.

La forme informe sous les draps bouge un peu et l'eau dans le matelas glougloute. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est endormi si vite.

\- Quoi ?! Il essuie la bave de sa bouche d'un revers.

\- Tu étais vraiment dans les forces spéciales ?

Il souffle et se relève sur un coude. Arthur gesticule contre moi et prend un morceau de t-shirt dans sa main.

\- Non, il répond lugubrement.

Le ton qu'il emploi n'est ni rassurant ni menaçant mais je le connais assez pour comprendre qu'il ne faut pas en parler. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'il était entré dans l'armée pour trois repas chaud, est-ce que c'est là-bas qu'il acceptait de se salir les mains pour quelques billets ? Je me rends compte que je ne sais rien sur le père de mon fils. Pas une grande nouvelle mais c'est triste.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit qui tu étais ? Je change de sujet.

\- Parce que !

\- Mais ….pourquoi ?! Je le tanne.

\- Darcy !

\- J'en ai marre de mentir à tout le monde, je crache.

\- Et à qui tu mens à part à ta famille pour moi ? Il se redresse, complétement réveillé.

Oh. _Oh !_ La bourde. Mon cœur tombe dans mon estomac. Je dis quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas mêler Matt à cette histoire ! Merde !

\- Bonne nuit, je serre le petit corps chaud et tire les draps.

\- Darcy ! Tu me cache quoi ? Il s'accroupit devant le lit.

\- Je dors ! Je cache mon visage dans le coussin.

\- Ne fait pas la gamine et dis-moi !

Je relève la tête pour le voir très proche de moi. Vraiment très proche. Tellement que je peux voir le contour de chaque muscle dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux me pénètrent comme s'il voulait me sonder.

\- Dis-moi tes secrets et je te dirais les miens, je chuchote.

\- C'est par rapport à ce qui se passe dans Hell's Kitchen ?

Je me rappelle cette après-midi, il y a quelques jours quand j'ai parlé du diable. Il sait quelque chose. Reste à savoir quoi.

\- Ou avec Matt ? Il dit très doucement.

Un frisson glacé me parcoure l'échine. Je dois trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Pour tout ce que ça vaut, tout ce qu'on a vécu, peu importe le mal qu'il a pu me faire, je ne trahirais jamais Matt. Clint fronce les sourcils et me regarde pendant un long moment avec un air très triste. Nos souffles se mêlent, aucun mot n'est dit puis il ferme les yeux.

\- Garde tes secrets Darcy et laisse-moi les miens, il se retourne.

Je retombe sur mon coussin. Merde Matt !

* * *

Il manque le poids rassurant d'Arthur contre moi et aussi les légers ronflements de Clint. Je sors de la chambre prudemment. C'est calme. Trop calme. En générale, il y a un compte à rebours à la bombe qu'est la famille Lewis en période de vacance.

Les escaliers sont vides et le salon est calme. Mais il y a du bruit venant de la cuisine.

\- Le secret pour les crêpes auto-sauteuses c'est de mettre assez de maïs dans la pâte mais pas trop pour que ce ne soit pas écœurant, j'entends mon père expliquer.

\- Ok Phil. Comme ça ? Demande Clint.

Je passe ma tête par la porte et je vois Clint, papa et Luke en caleçon et t-shirt sur le plan de travail complètement couvert de farine et d'œuf. Maman va péter les plombs. Je vois Arthur par terre en train de manger une crêpe au Nutella, le visage barbouillé et en couche. Aucune trace des filles.

\- Quand je te regarde, je vois un costume violet, déclare papa. Tu étais pompom-boy quelque part ?

Clint relève la tête doucement avec de grands yeux et secoue la tête. Je choisi ce moment pour aller prendre mon fils et l'envelopper dans un torchon.

\- Bonjours tout le monde, je fais un câlin à mon père et me retourne vers Clint.

\- Bonjour jolie fille, il m'embrasse la joue…

Le geste est si naturel, sans les arrière-pensée qu'on pourrait croire qu'il a fait cela toute sa vie. Ajouté avec l'atmosphère si détendue, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Clint sourit et retourne jouer avec mon père et Luke pendant que je me sers un café.

\- Dans 50 ans personne ne se souviendra de ce que veut dire une pelle à crêpe, pousse papa. C'est une véritable innovation, moi je te le dis.

\- Les Lewis vont être très riche, continue Luke.

\- Hey ! Je râle, je voudrais regarder les infos, je monte le son.

\- Et dire que petite, elle venait vendre des maisons avec moi, rouspète papa.

\- C'était de l'esclavage, tu voulais utiliser ma jolie bouille pour attendrir tes clients.

\- C'est le gène Lewis !

\- _Flash info : un nouveau participant fait une entrée fracassante dans le grand jeu de la protection des citoyens de New York. Voici des images inédites du sauvetage d'un car scolaire._

On se concentre tous sur la télé, Arthur continuant à salir mon pyjama. Une…heu… une personne habillée en rouge et bleu avec des motifs qui ressemble à des toiles d'araignées, il peut rendre jaloux Steve et tisse… des toiles, littéralement, ça sort de lui ! Et se balade entre les immeubles à plus de 20 mètres du sol !

\- _Les habitants de New York le nomment Spiderman. Nous sommes toujours sceptique 1 an et demi après la bataille de New York et plus de 7 mois celle de Londres qui met en vedette le demi-dieu Thor. Est-ce qu'un nouveau super-héros peut changer les choses ou les rendre pires ? Nous sommes toujours en train de délibérer. Quant aux récents événements qui mêlent le Daredevil qui a aidé à l'arrestation du magnat de l'immobilier Wilson Fisk soupçonné de grand banditisme, d'association de malfaiteur et d'extorsion de fond. Ajouté à cela qu'il est aussi accusé de l'horrible meurtre sur la personne d'Anatoly Randskahov qui été avec son frère à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution et de la traite d'être humain et a été décapité par une portière de voiture. Parlons maintenant des violentes émeutes du petit pays : la Sokovie…_

\- Il y a un sénateur qui a été arrêté, me renseigne papa. Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en parler depuis ce matin. Ça c'est fait hier soir apparemment.

\- C'est trop cool, je veux venir habiter avec toi Darcy, exige mon frère. Je veux voir Hulk démolir des bâtiments.

\- Le monde part en cacahouète et avec ce qui se passe en Sokovie ça va devenir encore pire. Pauvre gens, leurs pays est mort, souffle papa. Mais voir Hulk serai carrément génial.

La Sokovie est le cadet de mes soucis. Matt ne m'a pas appelée et Wilson Fisk est derrière les barreaux, Dieu seul sait dans quel état il est.

\- Je vais appeler Matt, voir ce qu'il en est…

\- Déjà fait, il répond pas…

\- Foggy…

\- Non plus mais t'inquiète pas Madi l'a eu, il sera là dans quelque jours quand il aurait réglé les papiers au bureau, me renseigne papa sous l'œil vigilent de Clint.

\- Je vais lui téléphoné pour voir au cas où, j'insiste en donnant Arthur à son père.

Son regard a quelque chose…comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontré officiellement et qu'il m'a testé sur Arthur et une sorte de feu. Comme s'il était jaloux.

Clint se doute de quelque chose.


	35. Chapitre 35 Ah les cours !

Je n'avais jamais vu Clint aussi raide. C'est à mourir de rire. Que puis-je dire ? C'est lui qui a voulu… Il fléchit les genoux deux-trois fois pour tester les trampolines et plisse le nez.

\- Darcy ? Est-ce que c'est sûr ? Demande doucement Clint avec un air suppliant.

Est-ce que c'est sûr ? Voilà une bonne question. Papa s'est déjà cassé la jambe et faillit se castrer. Quant à Luke… son épaule fait toujours un bruit bizarre quand il lève le bras, faut faire attention pour l'entendre mais il est là. Mais Clint est Œil de Faucon. Le type qui se balance du haut des toits ou qui est balancé du haut des toits.

Tenter de marquer avec un ballon de rugby dans un panier de basket sur des trampolines mis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant que la souffleuse crache des balles de tennis en guise de cognard n'est rien pour lui. Alex a décidé de faire équipe avec lui et de le protéger pour qu'il marque contre papa qui lui est avec Luke.

\- Oui, je réponds après un long moment.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il insiste.

Je cale Arthur sur ma hanche et me mord la lèvre.

\- A peu près.

\- A peu près ? Sa voix devient aiguë.

Papa et Luke choisissent ce moment pour monter sur le trampoline en face et Alex lui sourit de toutes ses dents en avançant sa main ouverte pour qu'il fasse un tope-la.

\- C'est cool Clinton, rit Alex.

\- Carrément Alexandra, rétorque Clint.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, grimace ma sœur.

Haley siffle pour marquer le début de la partie et met en marche la souffleuse.

\- On va vous mettre votre raclée, bande de fillettes ! Hurle papa.

Clint rit en attrapant le souafle/ballon de rugby mais c'est sans compter sur les années d'expérience de papa, et il se retrouve plaqué sur le trampoline en rebondissant. Alex tente de le défendre en faisant dévier une balle de tennis sur papa mais Luke est plus rapide et la visse sur le genou de Clint qui a fait une prise de ninja pour se dégager.

Clint grogne et plisse les yeux, Luke fait la moue mais son expression change quand Alex lui envoya une balle dans la tête avec un « ah ah » significatif. Haley (l'arbitre) est plus occupé à regarder les fesses de Clint (moi aussi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir), qui est en short, que le match.

Arthur bat des mains quand mon père met un panier et que le sien fait un plaquage sur le mien qui les fait rebondir sur le sol. Clint se relève en riant et papa lui donne une accolade.

Tout à coup il n'est plus raide, il est détendu à un point que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné. Ca fait chaud au cœur. Il rit de bon cœur quand Luke et papa font leurs danse de la victoire qui fait vaguement penser à « What is love » avec Jim Carrey. Alex fait la grimace et lui donne un coup de cul parce qu'ils ont perdu.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Je demande sans cacher mon sourire.

\- J'ai pris la raclée de ma vie, il répond en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Je t'ai vu prendre le raclée de ta vie plus d'une fois ! Je fais référence à Tasha.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis trop vieux pour cette merde, il grogne.

Il se frotte la cuisse là où Luke a donné un coup de batte en vissant mal, la scène était plutôt ahurissante. Clint prend notre fils, le cale sur une hanche et m'embrasse sur le front. C'est innocent et doux et ça me fait frétiller jusqu'aux orteils.

\- Et tu as quel âge pour te plaindre ? Coupe mon père en mettant un bras sur les épaules de Clint.

\- 37 ans, il dit automatiquement en regardant mon père le front plissé. Mon père enlève son bras et fait une grimace de constipé.

\- Papa en a 44, fait savoir Luke intelligemment.

Ouch ! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi papa à l'air d'avoir sucé un citron. Si un type qui avait 7 ans de moins que moi avait mis ses mains sur ma petite fille…

Vu la tête de Clint, il vient aussi de comprendre. Il se frotte le cou et fronce les sourcils au petit caméscope dans ma main pour changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Je dois bien offrir quelque chose à Tasha, je me défends.

\- Clint, Phil ! Hurle maman.

Les garçons courent dans la cuisine et écoute diligemment ce qu'elle a dire. Les plans pour les fêtes : Clint, Haley et moi nous allons au magasin de jouets acheter les cadeaux. Papa et Alex le sapin, Maman et Luke des courses.

* * *

\- Clint faut que tu choppe ça, je pointe avec hargne.

\- Ça quoi ? Il grogne.

\- Ça !

\- La ferme aux animaux, clarifie Haley. C'est pour Lily, elle en veut une à tout prix un.

Clint hoche la tête et se faufile à travers la foule. Lily, est la fille adoptive d'oncle Mitchell et de Cameron. Elle vient du Vietnam, elle a 4 ans et elle veut cette ferme. On va éviter de lui briser le cœur. Sauf que là, le dernier nous pend devant les yeux, d'où mon empressement.

A cette époque de l'année c'est la guerre dans les magasins. Heureusement qu'on a Clint, il est trop génial avec ses compétences d'espion. Je le vois disparaître dans la foule avec une grâce qui me fait baver

\- Hey arrête de me toucher ! Claque Haley.

Je me détourne d'Arthur qui refuse de lâcher Barbie avec des ailes (à chaque fois qu'on va dans un magasin il alpague une poupée) pour trouver ma petite sœur aux prises avec un grand mec sportif. Haley a toujours été mignonne et attire les hommes, un peu comme moi. Sauf que moi c'est mes seins, d'où mon taser que je sors d'instinct lorsqu'une main calleuse me retient. Clint serre les dents rageusement, sa mâchoire fait du tic-tac, et s'avance vers le type.

Oh _oh_.

\- Enlève ta main, ordonne Clint.

\- On aime les petites jeunes à ce que je vois papy, ricane le garçon.

Clint lui arrache la main de la hanche d'Haley et lui tord le bras dans le dos à un point où le type est obligé de s'agenouiller au sol.

J'ai déjà vu Clint en colère, jaloux, saoul ou triste mais jamais _ça_. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une telle expression de haine et de dégoût. Je me souviens des marques brunes sur son dos, de ce qu'il m'a raconté sur son enfance. De son père. De ce qu'il leur faisait.

\- Si je dois éclater ta cervelle sur le sol pour t'apprendre le respect et ce que veut dire le mot « non », je le ferais avec joie ! Il crache chaudement. Tu as compris ?

Le garçon hoche la tête frénétiquement et Clint le relâche avant de mettre un bras protecteur sur les épaules de ma sœur qui le regarde avec admiration. Moi, je me demande encore une fois quel genre d'enfance il a vécu.

\- Bon, il manque quelque chose ? Il sourit en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère et les curieux qui s'amassent.

Je souris doucement et secoue la tête.

* * *

Je monte le son de la radio quand les nouvelles de New York arrivent. Il paraît que quelqu'un a agressé des producteurs de la série les Vengeurs de HBO.

Clint baisse la tête et fronce les sourcils en maudissant en russe. Je ne comprends pas mais je suis sûr d'avoir détecté le mot Natasha dans sa phrase. Je crois qu'elle en a eu marre d'être prise pour la pute de l'équipe.

\- Attention ! Hurle Haley.

Un immense sapin c'est retrouver sur la route, Clint n'a pas le temps de l'esquiver et lui roule dessus. La voiture est secouée dans tous les sens, des épines de sapin volent partout.

\- Faut pas regarder, crie Clint quand on tente se retourner, faut jamais regarder dans ces cas-là.

Il tapote doucement ma cuisse et Arthur rit en faisant danser sa nouvelle poupée.

\- Faut qu'on aille chercher les pizzas, j'halète. On va comme d'habitude ?

\- Non, répond ma sœur en tremblant, il a fait faillite depuis qu'un type en spandex rouge avec des sabres a découpé en morceaux un type devant sa boutique. On va chez Machilio maintenant.

Je hoche la tête sans faire de commentaire. C'est vraiment un monde de fou.

* * *

Clint pose les pizzas sur la table de la cuisine et fronce les sourcils à l'arbre. Le sapin de Noël est gentiment à sa place comme tous les ans dans son coin sauf que…. Il est tout chauve, tout rasé d'un côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au sapin ? Questionne Haley.

\- C'est un truc de taré, répond Alex avec de grand yeux, on était avec papa en train de choisir notre sapin…

\- Et on ne l'a pas correctement attaché au toit, coupe papa. Donc j'ai freiné au stop avant de sortir du parking….

\- Le sapin a fait un vol plané, genre de 10 mètre, fait avec de grands gestes ma sœur pour expliquer la chose, et il atterrit en plein milieu de la route.

Le père de mon fils me lance un long regard et boit une longue gorgé de bière que Cameron lui tend. Je tente de cacher mon visage avec mes cheveux et Haley garde un visage innocent.

\- Une voiture lui rentre dedans, paf ! Papa frappe dans ses mains et je sursaute.

\- Ouais, il ne s'est même pas arrêté. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas regardé derrière lui ! Fini Alex.

\- Ça doit être un vrai idiot, je clarifie la situation en volant la bière de Clint.

Il m'envoya un regard noir et Haley hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il fait un geste de la tête vers elle comme pour dire « tu vas voir ! » et elle hausse les épaules.

\- En parlent d'idiot, rugit Cameron, un tocard à disloquer l'épaule de mon joueur vedette.

\- Ton joueur vedette ? Hausse un sourcil Clint.

\- Oui, je suis entraineur de football et je gagné tous mes matchs cette saison ! Je fais comment sans mon quaterback ? Un taré lui a bousillé l'épaule dans un magasin de jouets !

\- Oh….blanchit Clint.

\- Ma saison est foutue, j'avais gagné tous les matchs ! Se lamente Cameron.

Haley prend la bière et la finit d'un trait avec un regard coupable. Lilly regarde très intensément Clint avec un sourire de petite fille qui a trouvé son prince charmant.

\- Je sais où je t'ai rencontré ! S'écrie papa.

\- Phil, gémit maman.

\- Mais Claire ! C'était au Texas maintenant j'en suis certain. Tu travaillais dans un ranch !

\- Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans un ranch, monsieur.

\- Phil, corrige papa.

\- Phil, répète Clint vaguement raide.

* * *

Je joue doucement avec les petits orteils de mon fils dans le lit, je lui embrasse le ventre et il rit aux éclats quand je lui souffle dessus. Je me retourne au bruit et vois Clint qui sourit comme je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Je revoie le sourire.

\- Des jolies choses, il s'approche.

Je lui fais de la place sur le lit et il s'assoie en face de moi en s'adossant au mur. Arthur se retourne immédiatement sur le ventre et commence à avancer vers son père. Le visage de Clint devient immédiatement et purement rempli de fierté paternel.

\- Tu es heureux, je fais remarquer.

\- Je le suis toujours…

\- Non, je veux dire ici, je précise, tu as l'air….je tente d'expliquer.

\- J'ai l'air ? Ses sourcils sont hauts.

\- Tu as l'air moins tiraillé, plus détendu et insouciant, je trouve les bons mots.

Il fronce les sourcils, met Arthur contre lui pour le bercer et notre fils gémit aussitôt. Il inspire profondément et sourit tristement.

\- Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était d'avoir une vraie famille alors…je tente de profiter de la tienne, il chuchote.

Mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine pour lui, je tends immédiatement la main pour la mettre sur la sienne.

\- Mais avec Barbara et …, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas dire une bêtise, sa fille est toujours un sujet sensible que j'ignore comment aborder. Il secoue la tête en comprenant ce que je veux dire.

\- J'ai poussé Barbara à avoir un enfant, elle était d'accord mais sa grossesse n'a pas été des plus faciles. Elle avait des problèmes d'éclampsie, ma fille est née prématurément par césarienne, il m'explique.

\- Oh !

\- Aucun d'entre nous ne savais ce qu'il fallait faire, comment faire. On n'était pas souvent là et quand on était…Il stoppe.

\- Clint ? Je l'appelle doucement.

\- J'ai adoré chacun des moments qu'on avait mais on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait la moitié du temps. Barney aurait su lui, il crache amèrement.

\- Barney ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Oh ! Je répète stupidement.

Il y a un moment de silence pesant ponctué par la respiration calme d'Arthur. Clint l'allonge tranquillement dans le lit et se retourne vers moi.

\- Barbara veut un enfant, il lâche.

Je déglutis péniblement et la bile me monte. La culpabilité me prend immédiatement. Ils sont mariés, elle a le droit de le vouloir et moi je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir comme si j'étais trahie. C'est stupide.

\- Je ne veux pas, pas ...

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Pas avec elle, on se dispute beaucoup à cause de ça mais ce n'est pas juste. Pour aucun d'entre nous, il termine avec la voix rugueuse.

La conversation que j'ai eue avec Barbara me revient en mémoire, celle où elle dit que Clint veut coucher avec moi. Sans avertissement je l'embrasse. Pas un petit bisou, un vrai truc bien chaud. Je devrais avoir honte et penser aux conséquences, à ceux à qui nous faisons du mal mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi à quoi que ce soit quand il a mis ses mains sur ma taille pour me pousser sur le matelas au sol.

J'ai juste mis cette nuit sur la longue liste de mes décisions stupides et spontanées.


	36. Chapitre 36 Respire

Respire Darcy. Juste respire. Respirer est la clef de toute chose.

J'ai le bras de Clint sur ma taille et son nez dans mon omoplate. Je me mords la lèvre en me maudissant. Je ne peux pas mettre cette nuit sur ma (très) longue liste de décisions stupides et spontanées.

Je gémis quand le bras de Clint se resserre encore plus contre moi et qu'il lâche quelque chose qui ressemble à un ronronnement. Oh par Frigga, j'ai couché avec un homme marié ! Ce n'est pas la première fois mais cette fois-ci est différente. Je sais qu'il est marié. Zut !

Tout à coup le manque de son alliance est plus lourd que sa présence. J'ai envie de vomir. Et de pleurer. Quel genre de femme je suis ? J'enlève doucement la main de Clint et enjambe mon fils pour m'enfuir dans la salle de bain.

Mince ! Moi qui a promis de ne rien faire avec Clint à Barbara et me voilà à tomber dans son lit à la première occasion ! J'ai la gorge qui pique et le cœur lourd de culpabilité.

\- Darcy ?! Appelle Clint à travers la porte.

\- Laisse-moi ! Je siffle.

\- Darcy…

Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Je balance ma serviette sur la porte, elle atterrit au sol après avoir rebondit avec un bruit mat et pathétique. Comme moi. Alors ça ressemble à ça de perdre sa dignité ? Sale, vide et un trop plein de culpabilité ? Snif.

La tristesse de Barbara me brûle les rétines comme si elle était devant moi. Je suis une femme adulte, vaccinée et tout, alors pourquoi je fais des choses comme ça ? Surtout si je sais que je n'ai pas les épaules pour supporter ce genre de choses.

Maudite soit ma (très) longue liste de décisions stupides et spontanées !

On tambourine à la porte, je grogne devant son acharnement et vais l'ouvrir après avoir fait un nœud sur mes seins avec la serviette.

\- Quoi ? Je grogne. Tu ne comprends pas quand je te…

\- Tu n'es pas la seule dans cette maison ! Râle Haley. Il ne faut pas une plombe pour faire une douche !

\- Attends je termine, je plisse les yeux.

\- Non, tu as terminé laisse-moi entrer, me pousse ma sœur.

Je me retrouve à l'extérieure de la pièce et je croise les bras d'un air hargneux.

\- C'est quand que tu retournes à l'université ? Je décide de jouer salement.

Haley c'est fait virer de la fac dès le premier mois pour agression d'un flic (ce qui veut dire qu'elle est tombé sur le flic de l'échelle de secours en tentant de s'enfuir d'une fête illégale). Maman m'a appelé pour savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose mais la vidéo est sur Youtube alors… Mais je pense en toute franchise que c'est le fait qu'elle a tenté de soudoyer les flics avec une liasse de billets et que l'oncle Mitchell a fait son numéro au conseil qui a fait basculer la balance.

Donc je joue salement.

\- Tu devrais cacher ton suçon, si Matt le sait, il va péter les plombs, elle sourit avant de fermer la porte.

Et elle aussi.

Je me précipite vers le miroir du couloir pour voir que oui, effectivement j'ai un suçon. Heureusement il est à la base de ma nuque, entre les cheveux et la peau. Je vais tuer Clint ou mourir en essayant. Je veux des funérailles vikings.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, une main me tire à l'intérieur et Clint pousse Arthur gémissant dans mes bras. Bonne technique pour éviter la mort.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller, on va bientôt aller chez Jay après le petit déjeuner, je lui dis en préparant notre fils.

\- Dis la femme qui est en serviette, je lui lance un regard en diagonal et il lève les bras en l'air. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on va chez ton grand-père.

Je gèle en réalisant pourquoi. Barbecue. Piscine. Fête parce que toute la famille est là. Toute. Aïe. Aïe.

\- Euh … Mets ton maillot, je lui conseil.

\- Est-ce qu'on va en parler ? Il demande en planant derrière moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'éléphant dans la pièce !

\- Tu es marié ! Il n'y a rien à dire ! Maintenant sors je veux m'habiller !

Sa main couvre mon bras pour me tirer face à lui. Il est toute aussi perdu que moi. Et en proie à la culpabilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Darcy ? Il gronde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clint ? Je répète. Je ne serais pas cette femme, je déclare.

\- Laquelle ? Il siffle entre ses dents.

\- Celle qui couche avec un homme marié, avec celui d'une amie ou d'une autre femme, choisis ce que tu veux !

\- Trop tard pour ça, non ? Il tacle.

Ma main vole très vite mais j'ai oublié que j'ai en face de moi un ninja/espion/assassin et il me la rattrape en une seconde pour raffermir sa prise sur moi. Clint semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit et baisse les yeux.

\- Pardon. C'était bâtard de ma part.

\- C'était bâtard de coucher ensemble, je rectifie.

Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et inspire profondément.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Darcy, il murmure.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, bien plus à cause de sa déclaration qu'au fait qu'on soit trop proche. Besoin. Pas envie. Une nécessité bien plus profonde que le désir. Proche d'une déclaration d'amour. Trop proche mais en même temps si rassurant.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas la quitter ? Je renifle sarcastiquement.

Clint relève les yeux mais Arthur lui frappe dans les jambes (comment est-il arrivé là alors que je l'ai laissé sur le lit?), il le prend dans les bras et me regarde intensément. L'air est lourd et épais, rien à voir avec le climat de la Californie, il ouvre la bouche et… mon père nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner.

* * *

J'ai dit qu'on était réuni dans la grande villa de mon grand-père ? Je l'ai dit à Clint, ça c'est sûr. Mais est-ce que j'ai dit pourquoi ? C'est là que ça devient flou. Je me souviens encore de la première fois (officiel) de leur rencontre.

Arthur hurle de rire pendant que papa le jette doucement dans l'eau, emmitouflé dans un gilet gonflable. Je l'ai badigeonné avec tellement de crème soleil qu'il n'aura plus aucune chance de bronzer et il devra se balader avec un cul blanc pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Clint ? Appelle maman.

\- Oui, Claire ? Il se tourne avec une bière à la main alors qu'il s'occupe de la viande sur le grill avec Cameron.

\- Phil, elle lève un doigt vers lui, n'arrête pas de dire qu'on t'a vu quelque part mais en réfléchissant bien…il a peut-être raison.

\- Euh…

\- Je suis sérieuse, en te regardant…je ne sais pas ce que je vois mais je vois quelque chose.

Je me relève sur mes coudes de la chaise de bronzage pour observer Clint qui est vaguement pâle mais à mon avis c'est parce qu'il refuse d'enlever son t-shirt et d'aller dans la piscine. Cette année on a un décembre exceptionnellement chaud qui bat toute les températures. C'est quoi cette obsession d'avoir vu Clint quelque part ?

\- Tu as travaillé pour Earl Chambers ? Aboie Jay.

\- Non, c'est qui ? Demande Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le rival de grand-père et son ancien associé, j'explique pendant que ma mère prend sa bière et le pousse vers la piscine.

\- Claire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Enlève ton t-shirt et va jouer dans l'eau avec ton fils ! Elle ordonne.

\- Il est avec Phil.

\- Ben va jouer avec Phil !

\- Ouais Clint, enlève ce t-shirt ! Ordonne Gloria avec un sourire de hyène.

Je me raidis en me souvenant exactement pourquoi il ne veut pas enlever son t-shirt. Je le vois déglutir et serrer les poings.

\- Maman, j'interviens. Laisse-le.

\- Mais il est en train de cuire !

Je mets une main dans celle serrée fermement de Clint pour le détendre et secoue la tête. Il m'envoya un regard reconnaissant à travers ses cils. Grand-père fronce les sourcils et s'avance en claquant la main sur son épaule.

\- Fiston, j'ai fait le Vietnam, vaut mieux avoir des cicatrices que mort alors t'inquiète pas, ok ? Il hoche la tête.

Clint a les épaules qui tombe de soulagement que Jay ait mal compris ou le fait que tout le monde acquiesce sans jugement, je ne sais pas mais il a un long moment d'hésitation qui est avidement observé par Cameron, Haley et Gloria avant qu'il prenne les bouts de son haut.

Papa regarde tristement ses cicatrices, grand-père hausse les épaules et lui redonne une tape pendant que le regard de maman s'éclaire. En fait il y a un changement significatif en elle. Comme si une ampoule c'était allumé. Elle se redresse et regarde mieux Clint, une main sous le menton.

Je vois Clint plonger dans l'eau tandis que tout le monde fait abstraction de ses cicatrices (il en a beaucoup) pour le mater sans honte (il est construit d'une manière compacte et robuste qui mettent l'eau à la bouche, non, Darcy, non faut pas regarder) et Lilly saute immédiatement sur son dos ce qui le fait rire. Je me souviens que sa fille aurait dû avoir le même âge. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit à nouveau envers Barbara.

Le klaxon retentit et Luke sort de la piscine pour courir dans l'allé plus vite que Steve Rogers. Et je me raidis. Encore une fois. Ça va être tendu. Très. J'aurais dû le prévenir mais en même temps il savait qu'il allait venir !

\- On attend quelqu'un ? Demande Clint.

\- Oui, le fils adoptif de ma tante, renseigne papa.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il s'appelle Matt, il est avocat, vous allez très bien vous entendre ! Vous vous ressemblez ! Il sourit et sort de l'eau avec Arthur qui boude toujours bleu de la crème ce qui le fait ressembler à un schtroumpf.

Le sourire de Clint tombe tandis qu'il pousse sur ses biceps pour en faire de même, ce qui fait contracter agréablement ses muscles. Il n'a pas l'air content. A propos de la comparaison ? Ou d'être pris au dépourvu ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il venait, il dit glacial.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il serait là pour Noël, je réponds doucement.

\- Pas que ce serait aujourd'hui ! Il gronde.

\- On est le 22, tu pensais qu'il viendrait quand ?

\- N'essaie pas d'avoir le dessus ! Il gronde.

\- Ecoute, je m'exaspère, c'est un Noël en famille. Demain, il va y avoir papy et mamie avec mon arrière-grand-mère Lewis alors joue-là gentil, ok ?

Clint est beaucoup de chose mais jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais montré la moindre impolitesse et il ne le fera pas. Je vois bien comment il dit « oui, Claire » à ma mère en baissant les yeux ou comment il écoute les stupidités de mon père sans manquer une syllabe mais le fait que Matt rentre à la maison pourrait changer les choses. Ces deux-là dans la même pièce est équivalente à deux animaux qui se battent pour une proie.

Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour croire que la nuit dernière n'était pas quelque chose qui a été fait sur une impulsion. Clint et moi, on ressent des choses, alors… C'est un fait que j'ai réalisé ce matin et je ne veux pas y faire face. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour Barbara.

\- Ok, il souffle.

Je me retourne pour mettre mon paréo pour tenter d'éviter son regard.

\- Darcy, il m'appelle auquel je réponds un très gracieux « hum », quand tu m'as demandé si je quitterais Bobbi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me retourne, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne dirais rien. De toute manière, ça ne voulait rien dire, je pousse.

\- Tu as peur que Matt l'apprenne ? Il demande froidement.

\- Tu veux jouer comme ça ? Je crache terrifiée par la perceptive pour des raisons différente de ceux qu'il pense.

Il me dépasse sans rien dire en inspirant profondément.

\- Viens, ils nous attendent. Allons voir Matt.


	37. Chapitre 37 Fight

Papa inspire son coca à la paille, faisant des bruits grossiers en observant la scène encore plus grossièrement (ses sourcils sont si haut sur son front qu'ils se mélangent avec ses cheveux), ses yeux faisant des allers retours. Cameron a la bouche ouverte en faisant semblant de s'occuper du barbecue. Le steak est si grillé qu'on ne sait plus si c'est du porc ou du bœuf. Cramé à point !

Avant aujourd'hui je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire un duel de regard avec un aveugle.

Clint et Matt ont prouvé que si.

Face à face comme des cow-boys, tenant leur bière à la main, raides comme des piquets dans leur chaise. Lueur du mal absolu dans l'œil.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Chuchote maman à mon oreille.

Pas que ça change quoi que ce soit vu que les seuls bruits sont les « pfouuu » que papa fait. Donc tout le monde entend sa question. Et attend la réponse avidement.

Il n'y en a pas.

Les articulations de Clint deviennent blanches autour de sa bouteille et Matt fait ce geste de la main que je connais bien.

Seul Arthur est inconscient de la tension régnant dans l'air principalement parce qu'il est niché entre les seins de Gloria (aussi gros que les miens) qui le bourre de viande et de pain. Deux choses qu'il aime avidement. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour son avenir. Mon fils va surement devenir un de ces types qui réfléchissent avec leur estomac et leur cerveaux du bas.

Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Après tous les Lewis on des gènes génialissime. Ils ne sont pas des tocards.

\- Clint, qu'est-ce que tu penses des costumes en lycra violet et des arcs ? Demande maman.

Clint fouette sa tête vers elle si vite que j'ai peur qu'il se soit fait le coup du lapin. Quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la terreur pure brille dans ses yeux qui deviennent plus gris que bleu. Maman arque imperceptiblement son sourcil et hoche sa tête vers lui avec un sourire victorieux.

\- La viande est prête ! Halète Cameron.

\- Oui, elle est plus que prête, accepte Jay en jetant un œil impressionné à la nourriture carbonisé.

La culpabilité s'ajoute à celle qui est déjà là en voyant Matt. J'ai couché avec Clint mais je lui ai promis qu'on tenterait d'être ensemble quand Fisk est derrière les barreaux. Le nœud dans mon estomac serre tellement qu'il me coupe le souffle en comprenant exactement ce que j'ai fait. Oui, j'ai couché avec Clint, avec un homme envers qui j'ai des sentiments.

 _Que j'aime._

Mais il y a Matt. Il y a toujours eu Matt. Et je l'ai trahi. Je lui ai promis et ce n'était pas que des paroles.

Et il y a Barbara qui me fait confiance. Elle est mon amie, elle n'est pas Jane, ni Thor mais c'est mon amie et elle ne mérite pas ça. C'est mesquin de vouloir l'appeler Barbara et de répugner à dire _Bobbi_ pour avoir était prise pour elle dans un moment de douleur quand j'ai couché avec _son_ mari.

Je ne regarde pas derrière moi quand je me réfugie dans la salle de bain de mon grand-père. Il y a un goût aigre-doux dans ma bouche en même temps que la bile.

\- Darcy ? J'entends doucement.

\- Va-t'en !

Mais il ne s'en va pas, au contraire, il entre et ferme la porte derrière lui.

\- Je … Il inspire profondément, je vais quitter Bobbi.

Mon cœur lâche et je sens sa présence planer vers moi même si je sais qu'il n'a pas bougé avec les yeux rivés sur le carrelage.

\- Et quoi ? Je grince, glaciale, on va être ensemble et vivre heureux pour toujours ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, il ricane.

\- Clint, tu ne peux pas faire ça, je secoue la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que si tu voulais le faire ce serait arrivé il y a des années !

\- Il y a des années il n'y avait pas toi ou Arthur, il siffle.

\- J'aime Matt.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu aimes Bobbi, je relève la tête.

\- Oui, il accepte simplement.

\- Tu vas vraiment la quitter ? Je demande doucement.

Clint hoche la tête, ses yeux devenant aussi gris que le métal. Son expression s'adoucit en me regardant et il fait un pas prudent vers moi. Il lève la main et je fais un pas en arrière ne me faisant pas confiance.

\- Ecoute, il soupire en fronçant le nez, je comprends.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je me sens aussi mal que toi, mais je vais faire les choses bien. Je te le promets, il plaide avec des grands yeux de chiots.

Je croise les bras sous mes seins, les remontant sous mon paréo. Et malgré la gravité de la situation ses yeux descendent sur eux. Tel père tel fils.

* * *

\- Non ! Hurle Arthur.

Je vais tuer mon père. Ou mon frère. Certainement les deux. Pourquoi ils lui ont appris ce mot ? Pourquoi ? Il court à quatre pattes se réfugier derrière les jambes de Matt pour échapper à son short.

\- Je vois qu'il a appris un nouveau mot, commente Matt.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir pitié de moi ?

\- J'ai pitié de lui, je comprends très bien pourquoi il s'enfuit.

\- C'est un short !

\- Je suis aveugle, il lève les deux mains en l'air.

\- Ta ligne de défense est impressionnante.

Ses épaules se secoue d'un rire silencieux et mon cœur fait mal. Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je dois lui dire la vérité.

\- J'ai couché avec Clint, je lâche sans même m'en rendre compte.

Le sourire meurt sur ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissent. Le souvenir brûle dans mon esprit. Il y a tous ces mois quand j'ai révélé à Clint qu'Arthur était son fils et qu'il redoutait que je le dise malgré qu'il le sache déjà est si semblable à la scène devant moi.

Matt _sait_. Foutu super sens ! Il a dû nous entendre dans la salle de bain.

\- Aww Darcy, il renifle, il n'y a que toi qui brise le cœur d'un homme avec la vérité.

\- Tu ne mérites pas que je te mente.

\- Je mérite plus de considération.

\- Comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? Je me baisse pour prendre Arthur.

\- Tu avais 17 ans, tu étais trop jeune et tu ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, il dit doucement

\- J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais depuis que j'ai 13 ans ! C'est quand tu es parti que les choses ont changé.

\- Je vois ça, il crache.

La colère me monte au cerveau et le gène Lewis doit avoir fait son pouvoir qu'elle redescend aussi vite parce que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas son comportement habituel. C'est plus du domaine de Clint, et lui, il a un certain stress post traumatique qu'il essaye de résoudre avec son thérapeute. Non, Matt agit de cette manière, un comportement que je n'avais jamais vu, parce qu'il est blessé. Par moi.

\- Non, hurle mon fils sur ma hanche et je grimace à mon tympan explosé.

Le visage de Matt se détend et son regard (à travers ses lunettes rouges) se rive sur lui.

\- Pardon Matt, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal.

\- Dieu Darcy, tu crois vraiment que je penserais si bas de toi ?

Non, il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais ce genre de type. Il ne sera jamais capable de voir le mal chez personne, il ne voit que sa propre obscurité.

\- Darcy, m'appelle Clint, il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Si tu es capable de mettre son short !

\- Laisse, il fait tellement chaud, il lève les yeux vers Matt.

La tension monte d'un cran et même Arthur surexcité par une consommation excessive de sucre dont même ma conversation avec son parrain n'a pas gêné se blottit contre moi quand les deux hommes se tiennent face à face.

\- Matt, le ton est glacial et peut largement contrecarré le réchauffement climatique.

\- Clint.

\- Heum on devrait y aller, je propose d'une petite voix.

Clint ne dit rien mais me prend le bras pendant que la main droite de Matt joue contre sa cuisse. Merde !

Il me lâche dès qu'on est dehors pour aller démarrer la voiture et je me tourne vers Lilly pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est tellement sexy quand deux hommes se battent pour l'amour d'une fille, ricane Cameron vers Gloria qui est à la porte d'entrée.

\- En Colombie, dans mon village il y aurait un duel à mort !

Oh par Thor, il faut vraiment que les deux commères jettent leur dévolu sur nous ?

\- Gloria ! Je m'indigne.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est ce qui est en train d'arriver ! Elle pointe.

\- Hein ?

Je me retourne pour voir Matt et Clint face à face dans la cour. J'aurais honnêtement du savoir qu'aujourd'hui était un jour sans !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec elle? Crache Matt.

\- Pas ce que tu penses mec ! Raille Clint.

\- Ne m'appelle pas mec ! Parle correctement avec moi.

A ce stade, papa a la tête qui dépasse de la voiture, de même que le reste de la famille.

\- Je me demande honnêtement ce qu'elle fout avec toi !

\- C'est exactement ce que je me demande pour ta femme.

Le poing de Clint fait une joyeuse rencontre avec la joue de Matt et il fait trois pas en arrière avec un sourire tordu, une main sur la joue en même temps qu'oncle Mitchell crie un hurlement qui aurait été très glamour pour une fille. C'est exactement ce qu'attendait Matt, je me rends compte. Pousser les bons boutons de Clint. Et il a réussi.

Le reste est très flou parce que les deux hommes sont essentiellement des ninjas et personne n'a le temps de se demander pourquoi Matt l'est !

\- Jay ! Sépare-les, hurle tante Madi.

Grand-père fait un pas prudent comprenant que le niveau est vraiment très haut tandis que Cameron qui peut être un stéréotype gay vivant (grand, enveloppé et adorant tout ce qui est rose) se jette dans la mêlée et arrache Clint pour le prendre contre lui. Pas comme un sac à patates mais comme une princesse délicate, tandis que Matt est retenu par un grand-père fumant.

\- J'adore les réunions de famille, c'est si sanglant comme dans les films, hurle joyeusement une voix.

Tout le monde se retourne pour se retrouver face à un Tony Stark alias Iron Man adossé à une voiture rouge décapotable et short hawaïen. Si je ne me trompe pas sur les cheveux frisés et qui ont l'air très moelleux, caractéristique de la créature verte imprimée sur le-t-shirt de mon fils et ma principale raison d'aller à Culvert, je dirais que Bruce Banner tente de se cacher derrière sa main tandis que la grande Pepper Potts foudroie son compagnon.

Et il y a le reste des Avengers qui attende devant la cours (le portail est ouvert, ce qui veut dire que Stark a piraté le système de sécurité).

\- Frère Barton pourquoi tu te battais avec notre cher Matt ? Demande Thor avec sa discrétion habituelle en prenant Arthur de mes bras.

\- Venez dans les bras de votre Avengers préféré famille Lewis, crie Stark avec un grand sourire et les bras grands ouvert.


	38. Chapitre 38 Secret secret

Je suis collé comme un koala à Bruce Banner ! Alias le Hulk ! Le super-héros de tous les enfants ! Je pense que Tony Stark est légèrement vexé quand toute la famille Lewis se soit jetée sur notre idole plutôt que lui. Mais c'est Bruce Banner !

Grand-père Jay a la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant activement pourquoi il y a les Avengers dans sa cour. Papa a pris l'autre côté de Bruce et ensemble on fait un sandwich Lewis à la sauce Banner. Mes sœurs ainsi que Gloria et mes oncles gays se sont plantés devant Steve pour lui baver dessus.

\- Non, non, c'est moi votre Avengers préféré ! Boude Tony.

\- Oh regardez-le ! Il est tout vexé, je ris.

\- Très drôle Lewis, très drôle mais dis-moi il est où Legolas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ton bébé papa voyons ! A moins que tu as l'intention de le laisser pour l'aveugle ?

Mon père laisse Bruce et regarde Clint tout rigide, tout couvert de bleu. D'un coup toute la famille Lewis fronce les sourcils. Oh mince, je suis dans de gros ennuis. Je me mords la lèvre et baisse les yeux.

\- Tu viens juste de donner l'identité d'un agent, Stark, bravo ! Grogne Steve.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux !

\- Stark vous pouvez être sérieux pour une fois !

Il commence à dire quelque chose mais Pepper lui plaque la main sur la bouche. Je relâche Bruce Banner et fait face à toute ma famille. Clint fronce les sourcils et plisse le nez.

\- Tu es Clint Barton ? Demande mon frère.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Clint Barton.

\- Non, non, le Clint Barton des Avengers ! Crie Luke.

Clint soupire et hoche la tête. Mon père fait une drôle de tête alors que ma mère a une ampoule qui s'allume sur la sienne.

\- Ma fille a fait un bébé avec un Avengers ! Dit mon père d'un air incrédule comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour faire un bébé avec un Avengers.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre papa, je lui fais savoir.

\- Moi non plus mais tu as ramené Thor pour Pâque alors….

\- D'accord, est-ce qu'il y a juste moi ou personne n'est choqué que notre Matty a des mouvements de ninja ? Demande grand-père. Qu'il arrive à se battre contre LE Clint Barton ?

Comme un seul homme, absolument tout le monde se retourne vers Matt pour le fixer. Il est dans la merde. Arthur commence à pleurer dans les bras tendus de Tonton Thor inconscient de toute la scène. Il pousse ses petits bras au-dessus de sa tête et balance ses jambes dodues d'avant en arrière.

\- Vol, vol, il pleure.

Et Thor le fait voler. Il jette mon bébé haut dans l'air, comme vraiment très haut dans le ciel, tellement que j'ai peur qu'il atterrisse à Asgard, et il le rattrape. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Vu la réaction de mon fils, oui. Je me rends compte en même temps que mon cœur tombe quelque part près de mon estomac que ce n'est absolument pas la première fois. Donc c'est pour ça qu'Arthur à arrêter de pleurer dans les bras de Thor. Un mystère de résolu.

\- Darcy, ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle, demande Jane en prenant mon bras.

* * *

Papa pointe son doigt vers Natasha qui a Arthur dans ses bras, sa tête bien calé entre ses seins à Tony Stark installé dans la chaise préférée de grand-père. Personne ne touche à cette chaise mais apparemment les règles ne s'appliquent pas à Stark. Grand-père veut le tuer de ses yeux pour ça, il n'y a que Gloria qui l'en empêche.

Maman fait descendre le doigt de papa et tente de parler. Elle ferme la bouche sans rien dire puis recommence. Ma sœur Haley est entrain de masser les épaules musclé de Steve qui rougit de plus en plus.

\- D'accord, je comprends Thor et Jane. Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Maman semble enfin trouver sa voix.

\- Pin-up nous a invités pour Noël, me pointe Iron man.

Je cligne des yeux et souffle de colère.

\- Pas vous ! Bruce Banner ! Et Natasha ! Et Steve ! Et Pepper !

\- Tout le monde sauf moi ? Sa voix part dans les aigus.

\- Oui, répond tout le monde en même temps.

\- C'est riche, vous vous souvenez que j'ai envoyé une bombe nucléaire dans un trou noir, au-dessus de New-York ? Que j'ai sauvé le monde ?

Tout le monde dans la pièce regarde dans l'autre sens, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas parlé. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et souffle comme un enfant pétulant. Pepper tente de garder un sourire et lui tapote le bras.

\- Hum, excuse-moi mais tu es aveugle ? Interroge doucement Steve. Et tu es de Hells Kitchen ? C'est jusque que j'ai vu comment tu te bats contre Clint…

Clint frappe la table de son poing et envoie un regard noir à Matt qui tient sa canne fermement. Natasha lève un sourcil parfaitement sculpté et sourit comme un chat qui vient de manger le canari.

\- Tu le Daredevil, claque Clint. Fils de pute !

Matt se relève d'un coup pour se faire rasseoir d'une seule main de Thor sur l'épaule. Bruce regarde Matt avec un intérêt non dissimulé et Steve regarde les deux hommes avec la mâchoire serrée. Toute la famille regarde Matt la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Attend une seconde, c'est Matt, notre Matty, il ne va pas tabasser les criminels le soir pour le plaisir, halète oncle Mitchel. C'est complètement malade, vous vous trompez de gars. En plus il est aveugle.

\- J'ai vu des choses bien plus folles que ça, dit Natasha en regardant Bruce.

\- Si c'est le cas et je dis bien si c'est le cas, rage tante Mady en levant le doigt. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que j'ignore que le garçon que j'ai élevé comme mon fils fasse ce genre de chose. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui saura que c'est vrai, c'est Darcy et elle nous mentira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde me regarde, sauf Matt et Clint.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde ? Demandez-lui, il est là ! Je le pointe et ses sourcils montent plus haut que ses lunettes.

\- Parce que lui il sait mentir et pas toi ! Dis Jane.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ta tête fais oui, rit Tasha.

\- C'est le Daredevil, claque Clint, je reconnais son style de combat, j'avais des doutes, maintenant je suis sûr.

Matt pose ses mains sur la table et inspire profondément en hochant la tête. Tante Mady met ses mains sur son visage, celui de mon frère s'illumine comme un sapin de Noël et le reste de la famille est juste choqué.

\- Comment vous avez eu ces réflexes ? Demande Bruce.

\- Un camion de produit chimique m'est tombé dessus quand j'étais petit, explique doucement Matt. Mes sens sont décuplés.

\- Et où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ? Natasha interroge.

\- Un homme du nom de Stick…

\- Des Chistes ? Gronde Clint.

Seul le silence répond bien qu'il n'y a que Clint et Tasha qui a l'air de savoir ce que « les Chistes » veut dire. Tante Mady à l'aire de vouloir pleurer et Tony nous regarde comme si nous étions un TV Show.

\- Eh bien double D…

\- Double D ? Crache papa.

\- Votre fille est un aimant à catastrophe, Monsieur Lewis.

Pepper envoie une claque retentissante sur le crâne de Stark.

\- Excusez-le, il n'a pas dormi depuis 3 jours sinon nous ne serions pas là, elle sourit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est excusez-nous pour l'intrusion.

\- Je vous excuserai tout ce que vous voulez, répond papa avec un regard rêveur vers elle.

* * *

Je bois mon thé tranquillement en faisant en sorte de ne pas réfléchir aux événements de la journée. Ni que mon fils est accro au vol AirThor. Terrifiant. Je vois Steve et Clint profondément en conversation dans le jardin, près des tentes que l'on a installé pour Steve et Bruce. Les couples sont gentiment invités dans les chambres d'amis chez grand-père tandis que Tasha est chez tante Mady.

Je replonge dans mes pensées, profondément. En fait, je m'endors.

\- Je suppose que tu as toujours su que Matt est spécial ?

Je sursaute en laissant tomber ma tasse sur le comptoir, le liquide chaud se déversant partout.

\- Mais moi je ne suis pas spéciale, ni quoi que ce soit ! Je n'entends pas quand un espion se met en mode furtif !

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas désolé, rit Clint.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ton frère et ton père veulent que je leur apprenne à lancer des couteaux.

\- Ils t'adorent…

\- Et Bruce aussi, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'admiration qui n'est pas scientifique.

Je hausse les épaules et essuie la surface tentant de faire en sorte que ma mère ne me tombe pas dessus le matin pour avoir sali sa cuisine.

\- Tu as prévenu Matt quand je le cherchais, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix est calme et mesurée.

\- Il est ma famille Clint, peu importe tout ce qui s'est passé, il est ma famille, je dis doucement.

Il baisse les yeux au sol, respirant profondément, comme pour se calmer.

\- Je peux respecter cela, la famille, il parle après un moment.

\- Le SHIELD n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne dira rien, Clint s'assoit et me prend la main. Ce que j'ai dit chez ton grand-père, je suis sérieux Darcy.

\- D'accord mais je veux faire les choses bien, je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose sur les reste de ta relation avec Bobby. On mérite toutes les deux plus que ça.

Clint reste silencieux, acceptant sans rien dire mes termes.

\- Juste pour que tu le saches, je fais dans le but d'alléger l'humeur, je te quitterais sans hésitation si mon fiancé du cirque venait frapper à ma porte. En plus papa a promis de nous montrer la vidéo demain, tu vas voir ce qu'est un vrai archer !


	39. Chapitre 39 Pas de chance

\- Clint ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Euh…

Il se retourne en sursaut, la cassette entre les mains. Il la fait tourner entre ses mains et a l'air positivement nerveux. Maman nous rejoint dans le bureau de papa et prend la situation en une seconde.

\- Rien, j'étais juste curieux, il répond.

\- Curieux du mariage de grand-père et de Gloria ?

\- Ah moins qu'il ne fasse que son travail, tu sais ? Comme identifier les quatre cartels colombiens que Gloria a invités ! Ajoute maman.

Clint cligne des yeux et ses épaules tombent comme s'il était en train de connaître une défaite.

\- Clint ! L'oiseau, eh le faucon, j'ai besoin de toi ! Appelle papa en faisant un dérapage contrôlé sur le tapis du couloir.

Maman plisse les yeux à cause du tapis dérangé et papa sourit en haussant les épaules puis tourne son attention sur Clint qui sourit innocemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la vidéo de la naissance de Luke entre les mains ? Il demande en avançant.

\- La naissance de Luke ? Répète Clint d'une petite voix.

\- Ben oui tu sais, ce sont de grand moment !

Papa prend la cassette des mains et fait une grimace. Peut-être que lui aussi s'est trompé. Qui sait ? Il y a des dizaines de cassette dans la bibliothèque de papa.

\- En fait non, c'est ma déclaration d'amour style Gravity pour Claire, corrige papa en jouant des sourcils pour ma plus grande horreur.

Je tente de garder mon repas dans mon estomac, c'est juste dégoûtant ! Maman rougit et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a sur cette cassette. Clint a l'air horrifié et s'essuie les mains sur son jean.

\- Bon faut qu'on descende finir la déco avant que mes parents et ma grand-mère viennent ! J'ai besoin de toi et de tes muscles, dit mon père sur un ton joyeux en giflant l'épaule de Clint.

\- Bien sûr je dois faire quoi ?

\- Mettre les rennes et le traîneau sur le toit !

Le regard de Clint se fait vitreux et je suis certaine qu'il est en train de se demander quel genre de choix il a fait dans la vie pour se retrouver ici. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Thor ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi riche que Tony Stark pour réparer un trou en forme de Thor sur le toit de ma maison, répond papa.

\- Tu sais tu devrais…, commence maman.

\- Ma chérie la dernière fois que tu t'es occupée de la déco, c'était à Halloween et on a eu le SWAT devant notre maison et une injonction du tribunal.

\- C'était il y trois ans !

\- Quoi ? Halète Clint, horrifié. Pourquoi ?

\- L'injonction c'était à cause d'oncle Mitchell, je suis persuadée que s'il avait laissé Matt faire il n'y en aurait pas eu, j'explique.

\- Je suis d'accord, on aurait dû partir avec lui à l'université pour Haley. Elle n'a pas agressé ce flic ! Elle lui ait tombé dessus d'un escalier de secours !

\- Maman elle s'est fait viré parce que tu as tenté d'acheter le doyen avec une liasse de billet sous le nez !

\- Déjà, elle pointe le doigt, c'était la faute de Gloria et de deux : c'était un flic !

\- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir sur le fait qu'il y avait le SWAT ici ! Clint lève les mains au ciel.

\- Oh ! des parents ont cru qu'on séquestrait et torturait des enfants parce que la déco était terrifiante et que quelqu'un a volé des choses à un hôpital abandonné, je réponds.

\- Et ces choses étaient dans votre maison quand le SWAT est entré ? Il demande en regardant papa et maman.

\- Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat, je plisse les yeux. Personne n'a rien pu prouver.

Clint tourne vivement la tête vers moi et roule des yeux tellement fort que je crois les entendre se déplacer de leur orbite. Les décorations de fêtes ont toujours été importantes pour les Lewis ! C'est le gène Lewis !

\- Euh d'accord. Phil, je suis curieux, les cassettes ici n'ont pas d'étiquette. Vous faites comment pour vous retrouver si vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? Il demande nonchalamment.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la naissance d'Arthur, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répond tristement papa. J'étais au volant…

\- Oh et quelque chose de plus vieux ? Il y a une certaine détresse dans sa voix. Vraiment vieux ?

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et demande ce que tu veux savoir, je râle.

\- Rien, rien, allons mettre ces rennes !

* * *

\- Thor arrête de vouloir piquer les biscuits, je le frappe avec la cuillère en bois.

\- J'espère qu'on en aura assez, souffle maman.

\- 4 dindes de 7 kilos, plus près de 8 kilos de purée et les amuses-gueule, il y assez pour nourrir une armée, répond Natasha en coupant les carottes.

Faut dire que l'on nourrit tous les Avengers en plus de la famille pour le réveillon de cette nuit.

\- Thor n'utilise pas Arthur comme excuse, je gronde en voyant mon grand frère Asgardien soulever mon fils vers l'énorme plateau de biscuit.

\- Bien ! il souffle puis part en boudant avec mon fils dans les bras.

Je mets le glaçage sur le je-ne-sais-trop-combientième cupcake. Je suis capoute. J'ai les bras qui brûlent ! Et en plus je transpire, je ne ressemble plus à rien. Je donne un coup d'œil Tasha et je la vois toujours aussi belle et fraîche et un peu inquiète. Elle doit se sentir hors de propos.

Je frotte son bras en souriant et elle m'envoie un regard reconnaissant. Ça doit être probablement son premier vrai Noël. Tout comme Clint.

\- Je vais vérifier Jane, je dis d'un coup faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Je l'ai vu rôder près de la souffleuse de ton père, répond maman.

Tout le monde me regarde et je me lève précipitamment. On va juste éviter qu'elle ne tente de déchirer l'univers dans notre jardin. Vers lequel je me dirige doucement et prudemment.

\- Tu vas nous donner 50$ chacun, demande Mani le fils de Gloria.

\- Oui, seulement si vous faite ce que je vous ai demandé, dit Clint les bras croisé.

\- Deal, accepte mon frère Luke.

Et les garçons partent comme ça dans la maison sans même me capter et Clint a juste cet air, comme s'il avait accompli quelque chose. Et il n'a même pas vu que j'étais planquée près du mur.

\- Clint qu'est-ce que tu…

Un klaxon retentit et une énorme caravane, une mini-maison sur roue, s'arrête devant l'allée. Clint me regarde, puis se tourne vers la caravane et refait un tour en fronçant les sourcils, voulant décider quelle situation est la plus urgente.

\- Pourquoi tu achètes mon frère et mon, euh, mon oncle ? Je demande.

\- Oncle ? Il fait une grimace. Il a 12 ans.

\- Mani est le fils de la femme de mon grand-père…

Grand-père Jack ouvre la porte, sa chemise hawaïenne fait mal aux yeux et hurle un « Lewis Power » au moment où papa se jette sur lui. Clint ricane et absolument tout le monde sort de la maison. Luke cours et grimpe sur les deux hommes. Grand-mère descend à son tour des escaliers et là je cours vers elle pour la plaquer contre moi.

Les retrouvailles sont absolument complètes quand grand-père tire Arthur des bras de Thor et les hommes Lewis entame la danse des Lewis (qui ressemble vaguement à What is Love de Jim Carrey).

Steve et Bruce ont l'air d'halluciner et Tasha a l'air d'avoir avalé un chat.

\- Pourquoi mon père ne ressemblait pas à ça ? Pointe jalousement Tony Stark.

\- Jack, Jack, appelle mon arrière-grand-mère qui a 94 ans.

\- Oui maman, j'arrive ! Et les gros garçons, venez m'aider, ordonne grand-père Jack.

Clint s'approche et attrape l'avant de la chaise roulante de Mamie tandis que papa fait de même de l'autre côté pour la poser au sol. Elle plisse les yeux en regardant tout le monde (elle a des problèmes de vue, il lui faut du temps pour reconnaître tout le monde) et plisse les yeux encore plus vers Steve et Bruce. Elle a dû reconnaître Hulk.

\- Grand-mère tu veux que je te pousse ? Demande papa en criant.

\- Je suis vieille pas stupide, elle gronde, ma chaise est électrique !

Et elle appui sur le bouton pour avancer. Sauf que la chaise avance vraiment vite pour se diriger vers Bruce qui a les sourcils hauts sur le front.

\- Papa tu as fait quoi à la chaise pour qu'elle avance aussi vite ?

\- Je l'ai débridé, répond calmement grand-père Jack en câlinant Arthur.

Clint me tapote le bras en riant pour que je regarde Mamie fixée de manière terrifiante Steve. Ce n'est pas Bruce mais Steve qu'elle regardait. Au moment où maman a ouvert la bouche pour les présenter Mamie a tiré la main de Steve pour qu'il s'accroupisse comme le gentil garçon qu'il est.

\- Steve ? Tu étais plus maigre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Elle demande.

\- Euh, le pauvre garçon nous regarde tous très perdu.

Mamie n'a pas Alzheimer et elle ne perd pas non plus la boule, maintenant. C'est très étrange. Steve tourne sa tête et regarde Mamie. Son regard se fait intense puis il sursaute et retombe sur ses fesses.

\- Joséphine ! Joséphine Lewis ? C'est toi ! Hurle pratiquement Steve.

Elle rit à gorge déployé, tout le monde est trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Oh par Thor, Odin et Frigga ! Mamie connaissait Steve quand il était maigrichon.

* * *

\- Il y a quelque chose de spécial dans le sang des Lewis ? Demande Tony. Ce que je veux dire c'est si vous êtes plutôt des Rogers ?

Je cligne des yeux, le dégoût s'installant dans mon estomac avec la rapidité de l'éclair et je fais en sorte de ne pas perdre les assiettes que j'ai en mains.

\- Ne dite pas de bêtise Stark, rétorque furieusement Steve. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Jo et moi.

\- Comment tu l'as connait d'ailleurs ?

\- C'était ma voisine, il répond simplement.

\- Donc tu as connu mon grand-père ? Demande papa avec espoir et toute la famille se tourne vers lui.

* Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'était mariée.

\- Elle ne s'est jamais mariée, il est mort juste avant la fin de la guerre, grand-père s'appelait… réfléchit papa. Euh Benji ?

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait demander à grand-père ? Je demande.

\- Pourquoi pas à Jo ?

\- Ça la rend très triste et c'est vraiment trop chelou que tu appelles ma Mamie Jo, je frissonne.

Clint me frotte le bras pour me réconforter. Cette situation est vraiment très étrange. Mamie était la voisine de Captain America. Qui l'aurait pensé ?

\- Alex, crie papa, comment s'appelle mon grand-père ?

Alex se retourne vers nous et fait marcher sa caboche. C'est l'intello de la famille, si on cherche une information particulière faut aller la voir elle.

\- Euh Bert ? Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ce n'est pas Bunny ? Propose Haley.

\- Quelque chose dans le genre, accepte papa. Je sais qu'il est tombé d'un train pendant une mission.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ? Je me tourne vers Steve.

\- Steve ? Appelle Haley en lui palpant le bras.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a de très beau bras (je les ai touché aussi). Steve a l'air malade. Il est très blanc en fait. Stark semble bloqué et Clint a son poing sur la bouche. Natasha a l'air d'un chat mouillé. Très bizarre. Jane secoue la tête ne comprenant pas non plus.

\- Hey Luke, gronde papa, rend moi cette cassette.

\- Mon frère regarde Clint et hausse les épaules en donnant la VHS à papa.

\- C'est la cassette du cirque, papa fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

\- Euh, Luke regarde de nouveau Clint qui est stoïque, je voulais la voir….

\- Et tu n'as pas pu attendre ? Ok allons y alors, ça va nous détendre, cette journée est vraiment…

\- Il ne faut pas…, commence Clint.

\- Non, y a rien à faire, les cadeaux sont emballés, la déco terminée, la nourriture prête, la dinde au four et on attend que les autre viennent avec leur dinde, je réponds, notre four n'est pas assez grand pour trois autres dindes. Allons-y, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu cette vidéo !

Clint hoche la tête en inspirant profondément, comme pour se donner du courage. Je lui prends la main en souriant et je me colle sur le canapé près de Bruce Banner. Je le renifle discrètement pour confirmer une théorie de Culver sur une plantation privée qui a contribué à la création de Hulk. Non, pas d'odeur suspecte. Il me regarde de biais et je lui souris.

\- J'ai été à Culver, je lui fais savoir.

\- Oh….

\- On a créé un comité de défense pour Hulk contre Ross.

\- Merci, vous avez était très utile quand j'ai détruit Harlem, il sourit timidement. Très touchant.

\- C'est vrai ? Je m'excite en lui saisissant le bras des deux mains. J'ai cherché tous les articles de lois qui ont servi à votre défense. Les élèves des Sciences ont préparé la mort de Ross (les sourcils de Bruce sautent sur son front), et les élèves de psy allaient leur servir d'alibi mais ça ne s'est jamais mis en place. Il est devenu sénateur alors ils ont laissé ça aux terroristes.

\- Hum je suis très …..flatté.

\- Vous voulez signer mon pull Hulk de Culver ? Je demande en me rapprochant si près de lui que je suis pratiquement assise sur ses genoux.

La vidéo commence, applaudit papa et tout le monde s'assoie correctement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on regarde ça ? Demande Tony. Et pourquoi Pepper n'est pas là ?

\- Elle est chez mes grand parents, je réponds, et si n'est pas là c'est qu'elle a besoin de vacances.

Il croise les bras sur le torse d'un geste pétulant.

\- Très drôle Lewis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là à regarder une cassette de cirque. On pourrait aller au cirque.

\- On ne t'a pas invité, tu peux retourner à New York, je le tacle.

Tony Stark me fusille du regard et je hausse les épaules. Clint est rigide comme une planche et maman sourit sombrement vers lui. On voit le visage en gros plan de papa, ses grands yeux bleus particulièrement, puis moi le visage plein de barbe à papa et serrant mon nounours et enfin maman qui caresse son gros ventre de femme enceinte. C'était Haley. Le commissaire-priseur fait son annonce, les clowns arrivent et partent, la fille à l'éléphant fait son tour, Clint me tient la main si fort que ça fait mal. Je la retire d'un geste en fronçant des sourcils. C'est quoi son problème ? Il est tout blanc, il est en train d'hyperventiler.

\- Clint ça va ?

Il hoche la tête mais je ne suis pas convaincu du tout. Il ferme les yeux très fort, ses mains tremblent très fort. C'est le tour des acrobates, il a l'air de voir des fantômes. Ou être en plein cauchemar.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchote Clint.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais te le dire, en fait non, je ne voulais pas te le dire mais…

\- Attention chaud devant ! Hurle oncle Mitchell qui déboule dans la maison les mains pleines d'une énorme dinde.

Papa met sur pause pour aider avec le plat et quelque seconde après c'est grand père Jay et tante Madi qui arrive en même temps.

\- On interrompt quelque chose ? Demande Matt.

\- Non, rien d'important, je souris.

\- Bien, j'ai la dalle. J'ai regardé cette dinde griller toute la journée. Je veux juste me tailler un morceau…

\- Faut juste qu'on colle les tables, dit papa.

\- Phil, je ne vais jamais voir cet archer finalement, sourit sauvagement Clint.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Clint, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la revoir mais je l'ai mise sur YouTube ! Bon on arrange cette table et on attaque le dîner de Noël, la famille !


End file.
